A Mother's Love
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Mary doesn't accept the deal from the YED and John remains dead. No matter what she does, she can't escape the life of being a hunter. Can she protect the ones she loves as fate closes in. Drama/Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me and I don't think I've read a story with this plot so I decided to give it a try. In this universe Mary didn't say yes to the YED's deal and John didn't survive. There is some Canon but I have changed it up so you're not reading the same thing again. Mary survives to find she's alone. This starts 22 years after that deadly day and there will be flashbacks to explain what happened and how Sam came into the picture. I hope you enjoy and will want to read more. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I do to know your thoughts. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He fell back on the bed exhausted, but happy to be home. He could hear the shower running in the other room and just lay there until something wet hit his face. Sam jerked slightly, but didn't think anything of it until it happened again. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling to see his girlfriend, Jess, pinned to the ceiling, bleeding from a large gash across her abdomen. Sam cried out in shock and shot up from the bed breathing hard. He looked to his side to see Jess still sleeping curled in a ball not affected by his reaction to his nightmare. He looked around and saw it was still dark outside and tried to calm his racing heart. He had no idea why he would dream something like that about her. He wasn't a hunter like his brother and adopted mother was, but he had done it for awhile when he was younger. A noise from the other room caught his attention and he easily slipped back into full hunter mode, sliding from the bed and picking up a baseball bat he had leaning in the corner. With quiet steps, Sam eased from the room and to the corner to see a shadow pass by heading for the living room. Sam moved quickly and started to swing the bat when it was suddenly caught in mid-swing and found himself flat on his back on the floor.

"Easy there tiger, you're getting rusty," a male voice told him, laughter in his voice.

"Dean?" Sam questioned knowing that voice.

"Told ya should've paid more attention with training," he smirked to suddenly find the tables turned and he was pinned to the floor.

"Sam? What's going on?" a soft female voice asked from the hallway.

"Get off me dude," Dean complained pushing his brother from his body to stand. He blinked rapidly when the lights were turned on and took in the girl standing there dressed in sleep shorts and a Smurf tee shirt looking very sexy. "I like the Smurfs," he said grinning broadly.

"Dean, this is Jess, my girlfriend," Sam said going to her side as he introduced them.

"Dean, as in your brother Dean?" Jess asked looking excitedly at Dean.

"The one and only. I gotta say you're way outta of my brother's league."

"What are you doing breaking in here in the middle of the night?"

"I was looking for a cold one, but I need to borrow your boyfriend here, family business."

"Look whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Jess," Sam stated draping an arm over Jess's shoulders.

"Mom's went on **a job** and she hasn't come home yet," Dean stated all humor erased from his voice as he stared at Sam hard getting his message across.

"Jess why don't you go on back to bed? I need to talk to my brother," Sam said when he saw the seriousness in his face.

"Alright, nice to meet you Dean. Hope you'll be around later, I'd love to talk to you," she said kissing Sam's cheek before leaving the room.

Once Sam knew she was out of hearing distance, he turned back to his brother before speaking, "What's going on?"

"Mom when on a hunt and that was three weeks ago and I can't reach her. It's not like her to be gone this long without checking in."

"Do you know what she was hunting?"

"No, but I've got the notes on it in the car," he said heading for the door not checking to see if Sam was following. "How long has this been going on?"

"What?" Sam asked as they went down the back steps of the apartment building.

"The girl, dumb ass. Jess wasn't it?"

"We've been seeing each other for several months and just recently moved in together."

"Good for you. You know we both miss you, but Mom's right if your heart isn't into hunting, you shouldn't be doing it," Dean said looking over at his brother's profile. He saw him stiffen slightly and knew he was remembering the last hunt they went on as a team. Sam was superb at doing research and tracking down the monsters, but what he couldn't do was kill them. He was too kind hearted, compassionate, empathic and couldn't control his feelings when it came to hurting anyone or anything even when he knew it had to be done. The way Dean saw it, Sam's soul was too pure and gentle for this line of work. If it hadn't been for Dean's quick reflexes, they would have both been badly hurt or even killed. After the incident, Dean talked to their Mom and it was decided that Sam wouldn't do the actual hunts anymore. He could do the research and interview witnesses since he had a knack to getting people to open up to him and make them feel at ease, but the killing of the monsters would be left up to Dean and Mary.

At first Sam was completely against it, but the more their Mom talked to him and Dean agreed with her, he finally gave in knowing they were right. He could still help and do whatever else he could, but the dirty work he'd leave up to them. That worked for several years until Sam applied to colleges and got accepted at Stanford on a full scholarship. Mary couldn't have been more proud of him and Dean was too, but he was also upset that Sam would be leaving them and was afraid he would forget them or something would come for him and he wouldn't be there to stop it. Deep down inside of Dean, he had always wanted Sam to have more than what he had. Hunting was in his blood, it was something he excelled at and was becoming one of the best, right alone with his Mom. Mary had a reputation in the hunting community as being a hardnosed, formable, skilled hunter who wouldn't back down from a fight. She could be your best friend, but you damn sure didn't want her to be your enemy. Sam wasn't like him, he was super smart and creative and logical and a thinker. The worse day in Dean's life was when they dropped Sam off at Stanford to start the school year, but he hid it well and never let anyone see how he really felt.

"Thanks, I miss you guys too," Sam mumbled to Dean. "Why weren't you with Mom anyway?"

"I was working a voodoo case down in New Orleans."

"Mom let you go out on your own?"

"Dude! I'm twenty-six; Mom knows I can handle myself."

"But she doesn't like you working alone, you know that."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he shrugged. "Nice place."

"You need to stop by more often or at least call more. I do miss you Dean, you'll never stop being my big brother."

"I know, but sometimes things get wacky and I can't make the time. And I didn't wanna bring something dangerous to your doorstep. I was looking out for you, but you're right; I do need to stay in touch more, I'll try to do better. Okay, let's see...Where did I put that folder..." Dean mumbled moving around things in the trunk of the Impala until he found the folder. "There's a two lane blacktop just outside Jericho and 'bout a month ago they found this guy's car, but he couldn't be found, completely vanished, MIA and they found blood covering the inside of the car," Dean explained laying a picture of the victim out for Sam to see.

"Maybe he was kidnapped?"

"Here's one in April, December '04, '03, 98, 92; ten of them all over the past twenty years on this five mile stretch of road," he went on showing pictures of the others. "No one can explain it, nor has anyone ever found their bodies. Mom caught wind of it and went to check it out. And it gets worse, I got this call from her about a week ago," he says, pulling a small tape player out and pressing play.

" _Dean, somethin' bad 's...'bout to happen. There's so...than I...going on. I need to find ou...Check on S'y...be careful...we're all in danger,"_ Mary's voice said as static and strange noises almost drown out her voice and garbled part of the message.

"You know there's EVP on that right?"

"Bingo, so I played it back through the gold wave and cut the interference and this is what I got."

 _"You can never go home..."_ an eerie female voice whispered sending chills down Sam's back.

"Can you spare some time to go find Mom with me?"

"If we can be back by Monday, I have an interview."

"So reschedule."

"I can't this is my one shot in getting into law school here on full scholarship."

"Shooting for the big times, uummm...Sammy?"

"I guess, I don't know..." Sam says feeling uncomfortable under Dean's gaze. "I can do a three day weekend, would that help?"

"You know it bro. I'll get ya back by Monday. It's good you're going after your dream Sammy. I'm proud of you, don't forget that," he said clapping him on the shoulder.

"I just need to pack a bag and tell Jess I'm leaving."

"I'll be right here."

 **spn**

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Jess questioned as she watched him pack a bag, not seeing the knife and gun he stowed in it. "How long has it been since you've seen Dean?"

"Over four months, but I am, if something's happened to Mom, I need to help him find her. Hopefully it won't take too long. Maybe she just lost track of time and forgot to call."

"What about Monday?"

"I'll be back. Even if we don't find her, I'll come back for the interview and get my tests out of the way before going back out."

"Will you promise me to be careful?"

"I will, Dean's pretty good at tracking people down, so we shouldn't have much trouble."

"I love you Sam," she said when he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too and I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met you. You make it all worthwhile."

"Crashed and burned probably," she teased giving him a quick peck on each cheek and then his nose. She didn't know how she could love him any more than she already did, but her love seemed to grow with each passing day.

When they first met, he was so quiet and shy and could barely talk to her. She had to initiate their first date, but Sam made the move for the first kiss and that was it for both of them. It seemed like they both fell head over heels in love with each other. She found Sam to be more caring, gentle, selfless and compassionate than other guys she had dated over the years. He always asked her opinion on things and included her in everything he planned. He didn't talk much about growing up, but she knew he had a brother and mom.

She had yet to meet either of them until tonight since Sam said they were both really busy or on the road a lot. His Mom had stopped by a month before they started dating so she didn't get to meet her. Sam said she made time to come by every three to four months to check on him and see if he needed anything. He saw Dean less, so Sam tried to call him if he didn't hear from him. Most of the time he got voicemail, but eventually Dean would call him back. The bond between them may have weaken some, but it would never be broken.

"Jess..."

"Yes Sam."

"Don't let anyone in you don't know while I'm gone okay? And don't go out by yourself at night."

"Sure Sam, I won't," she said a puzzled look on her face. He had never been that protective of her before and she wondered what brought it on.

"See ya in a couple of days."

"Okay, take care and maybe Dean will hang around when you guys come back. I'd like to get to know him," she replied watching him gather his things and walk out the door. "I'm sure he has some juicy stories about the two of you growing up..." she teased.

"I'll tell him that, but I won't hold my breath," he shrugged, but maybe he'd be wrong and Dean would hang around a few days so they could catch up and visit. He wanted Dean to get to know Jess since Sam knew she was the one for him.

Jess lay back down as her mind whirled wondering what he wasn't telling her. She knew he had something on his mind and it was more than worry about his Mom. Sam hadn't told her much about his life, only that he was adopted when he was six months old and didn't know his real parents. She sighed softly already missing his warm body next to hers. She didn't know if Sam knew it yet, but she was going to marry him one of these days and that was a fact even if she had to ask him.

 _ **Nearly twenty-two years ago**_

 _Mary rushed into the house when she saw the woman at the window screaming for help. She could see flames back behind her as a fire began to build. The stairs were to the right and she took them two at a time hoping she wasn't going to be too late. Smoke was billowing from one of the open doors in the hallway and Mary headed for it, not thinking of her own safety. She heard a child crying out and moved faster. Flames were licking at the walls as they seemed to have a mind of their own as they danced around the room. Intense heat almost suffocated her as she covered her mouth and shielded her eyes. Mary looked for the woman, but didn't see her until she heard a soft cry from above. When she looked up she froze in shock for a moment because the woman was pinned to the ceiling and her blood soaked nightgown was beginning to catch fire. The pitiful cry coming from the crib broke her trance and she ran to it to see a small child, red faced and helpless, waving his arms around. She scooped him up, blankets and all and cuddled him to her chest as she cast one last glance to the ceiling as the mother was engulfed in flames. Mary ran from the room, hooking her arm in a diaper bag on a changing table at the door and fleeing the carnage before she was trapped in the room. She never slowed until she was at the Impala and quickly got in. Before she could drive away, the windows on the second floor blew outward with a loud blast and she looked back up at it, her eyes widening in fright as a figure of a man stood in the flames. He seemed familiar to her but she didn't take time to look closer. Knowing she needed to get out of there, she cranked the car and stomped on the gas sending it recklessly down the road and away from the nightmare._

 _Mary was exhausted when she pulled into the salvage yard. She had been staying with a tough old coot, named Bobby Singer who was helping her in her search for the demon who killed her fiancé, the father of her son and her parents. It had been over four years now since that tragic evening that John was taken from her. Had it not been for a young, green eyed stranger saving her, she probably wouldn't be alive today. He came out of nowhere and got her out of there and kept the demon from following them. He was a hunter, she knew that but he never told her his name and he disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared. She never really got to thank him before he left._

 _All she had left of John was the Impala he had bought and the engagement ring she still wore. Mary sought out family on her father's side, the Campbell's and had stayed with a distant cousin until she realized she was pregnant. She left and tried to get away from hunting. She changed her last name to Winchester, hoping to disappear, but the life always seemed to draw her back. Mary found a friend in the co-owner of The Road House, Ellen, and stayed with her until her son, Dean, was born. Ellen volunteered to keep Dean when Mary started hunting again until she moved in with Bobby Singer. She pulled to the side of the house and got out gathering up the bundle from the passenger seat and headed for the front door. She heard soft whimpers coming from the blanket and cooed to the small child._

" _Bobby I'm home," she called letting herself into the house._

" _Momma!" a young voice cried out as her four and half year old ran from the kitchen to throw his arms around her legs hugging her tight. "I missed you," he said looking up at her with his father's eyes._

" _I missed you too sweetheart. Where's Uncle Bobby?"_

" _Kitchen," he said pulling her that way. "What's that?" he asked when he heard soft noise from the blankets she was carrying._

 _Mary let Dean lead her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Bobby looked over at her from the stove where he was stirring something in a pot. He turned the burner off and moved the pot so he could see what was going on._

" _Dean honey, this is Sammy, he's going to be staying with us. He's going to be your little brother and you have to help take care of him and protect him," Mary explained as she unwrapped the small baby where Dean could see him._

 _Dean leaned closer and looked at the baby as he started intently at him with huge hazel eyes. Sam suddenly gurgled and waved his arms trying to reach Dean as he did a raspberry. Dean held out a hand, letting Sam grab it tightly as he watched in wonder._

" _Hi, I'm Dean. I'm your big brother and I'm gonna keep you safe," Dean whispered to Sam. From that day forward that is just what Dean did. He accepted this baby as his brother without any fuss or questions and until he went to college was his protector and guardian. He kept him safe and watched out for him just like his Mom wanted him to. A deep bond grew between the brothers as time passed, one that would be tested as years passed but would never be broken._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favored, followed and left me reviews for this story. The support is great and I hope you enjoy the journey we are about to take. Things aren't going to be easy for any of them so be prepared. Reviews are what keep me writing, if you have a moment, please leave me one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The abandoned warehouse was cloaked in shadows as the hunter walked around the devil's trap painted on the cement floor. She looked at the demon chained to the chair as he glared hatefully back at her.

"You know you can make this easy on yourself and tell me what I want to know...Or we can do it the hard way." Mary stated going to her bag to pull out several items and laying them on a table she set up.

"Go to hell, I ain't telling you nothin'!" he growled at her. "Think you're so smart, you just wait. You won't even know what hit you." he laughed until Mary doused him in holy water making him scream in agony.

"You know my father was a great hunter and his father before him and so on. They learned some interesting tricks over the years on how to deal with the likes of you." she said calmly as she prepared the items.

"What are you doing?" the demon asked as he strained against his bonds. He watched as Mary pushed his sleeve up and inserted a large bore needle. "Stop it!"

"You see, I can splash holy water on you all day long and I know you'll heal yourself." she explained. "But this, it was my Daddy's idea." she said attaching a bag of holy water to the line. "You see now you will get a steady flow of holy water into your body and it will run through your veins burning you from the inside out."

"No! No!" the demon screeched as the holy water started to enter his veins. He continued to scream as Mary stood to the side waiting for him to understand how serious she was. She had hardened over the years of hunting and obtaining information from demons had become a specialty of hers. Mary had studied all of the family hunter's journals and gleaned a wealth of knowledge from them and she used it to protect what was most precious to her, her sons.

"Think maybe you're ready to talk now?" she asked after five minutes. She stopped the flow and watched the demon jerking and straining and doing everything it could to stop the agony he was in.

"As you can see, my Daddy trained me well until he was murdered by a yellow eyed demon. So talk and if I think it's worth it, I'll end this quickly."

"Alright..." he wheezed out. "Just no more..."

Mary waited as the demon started talking and was horrified at what she was learning. She never wanted this life, but fate had a different plan for her. After Dean was born, she tried to make a normal life for them, but ended up having to vanish a vengeful spirit from the house they were renting. She met up with an older hunter when Dean was about a year old and became close friends with him. He invited her to stay with him and helped her on her search for the demon that killed her family and fiancé. He became a father figure to her son and taught him about the life. She was amazed at how quickly Dean took to hunting and could see her bloodline was continuing in him. Even though Dean was trained as a hunter, Mary always gave him the option of whether he wanted to be a hunter or not. She never forced him into the life. It was as if the life was already in him and blossomed as he grew older. He was a natural and was far wiser than his tender years. When she brought Sam home to join their family, Dean took being a big brother seriously and helped take care of him when Mary would go on a hunt. He never complained and as Sam grew he took it upon himself to begin training Sam to take care of himself. They never hid the truth from Sam about the supernatural and found he was a whiz with research, even at an early age. The boys grew up in the life and accepted it, but never felt they had follow in their Mom's footsteps. They knew she hunted for a demon with yellow eyes because he took everything from her.

 **spn**

The Impala hummed down the road bringing back memories to Sam of all the times they had traveled in the past. He gazed absently out the side window feeling unsure if he should try to talk to Dean or not. It had been so long since they were face to face that he wasn't sure how to act. They had always been so in sync growing up that it was creepy at times. He remembered Uncle Bobby saying it was like they were the twins, even though there was four years difference in their ages. He even called what they had a shining because they seemed to read each other's thoughts and could tell what the other was going to do. When they hunted together they were a formal pair and, no other hunters could come close to their skills. Sam was the brains and Dean was the muscle, though their roles could be reversed at any time. Dean learned early on it was better for him to take the monsters out and let Sam back him up and he accepted that role. When their Mom had told him about being adopted, when he was ten, it still didn't change anything between them; in fact, it seemed to make their bond stronger. Sam never felt like an outsider and was not treated any differently by Dean. But now, they were traveling different paths and it felt awkward.

"So how are things going?" Sam asked cautiously finally breaking the silence in the car.

"Can't complain I guess. Saw Uncle Bobby a couple weeks ago when I helped him out on a hunt."

"How's he doing?"

"Still as ornery as ever. Still don't cut me any slack, just like when we were kids. He could be a hard ass when it came to doing things right." Dena chuckled. "He asked about you, you should call him."

"Yeah, I remember those times." Sam chuffed smiling to himself as he thought back to when Uncle Bobby helped train them to hunt. Mom was adamant that they know how to protect themselves against what was out there in the world. Dean was a natural at everything he tried, whereas Sam would struggle with things, but that just made him work that much harder. He didn't want to disappoint his Mom or Dean or Uncle Bobby and always pushed himself to be better. "Yeah, I know I've been preparing for finals and getting ready for this interview on Monday that time slips away faster than I realize. Sorry about not staying in touch more."

"So...You serious about this girl?" Dean questioned giving Sam a sideways glance.

"Yeah, I think I am." Sam said worrying with the hem of his shirt. It was hard for him to talk about girls and his relationships even now. He had always be shy around them and let Dean take the lead when they would double date or set him up with his girl's best friend. Sometimes it was okay and other times it wasn't/

"I'm happy for ya Sammy. If she's the one, don't let her get away."

"I don't plan on it."

"Has Mom met her yet?"

"No, we started dating right after Mom came by the last time. I did tell her I was seeing someone and wanted her to meet Jess." Sam replied. "Dean, do you think Mom's okay?"

Dean looked over at him with a serious expression on his face and with clouded eyes. "She has to be." he finally said not sure he was trying to convince himself or Sam. "Mom's strong and smart and cunning; she'd have called or got word to me if she was in trouble."

"I hope so..." he mumbled softly a small seed of fear growing in the back of his mind. He couldn't help but be concerned with the line of work his Mom and brother were in. Hunters didn't always have a long life, especially if they got careless and let their guard down. He knew Dean and their Mom were amazing hunters, but that didn't stop them from getting hurt on hunts. He had taught himself first aid and could usually patch up the minor injuries for them. He had taken courses with the Red Cross when they offered them to keep updated and prepared.

 **spn**

The guy drove down the lonely road talking to his girlfriend on his cell. He saw someone walking down the edge of the road up ahead and slowed when he was it was a young woman dressed in white. She was nice looking, even though her clothes were outdated. He told his girl he'd call her back and slowed down, stopping beside her and rolling down his passenger side window.

"Hey there, you need a lift?" he asked eyeing her lustfully. "Aren't you afraid to be out here alone this late at night?"

"I'm not alone if I'm with you." said in an eerie, unsettling voice. "Can you take me home?"

"Sure get in." he said leaning over and opening the door for. He eyed her shapely legs as a rip in her dress came apart to reveal them. "So, where do you live?"

"Just down the road, not far."

He put the car in gear and started back down the road thinking he was going to get lucky tonight. He turned off the road where she pointed and drove down a gravel road, turning up a driveway to what looked like an abandoned house. "You sure you got the right place?" he questioned. "Doesn't look like anyone's lived here in a long time."

"I can never go home." she said mournfully staring at the house as she started to fade in and out.

"Hey where did you go?" he asked looking to the passenger seat to see her gone. He got out and made his way to the screen door looking inside. Suddenly, a bird flew out into his face scaring him. He ran for his car and got in. He threw it in reverse and plowed out of there to head back to the main road. He thought he was home free until he felt the icy fingers on the back of his neck. He glanced in his mirror and saw her sitting there and cried out in fright as her faced changed from young and beautiful to a skull with hollowed out eyes. Not even able to scream, the guy jerked the car toward a bridge that was being repaired and spun to a stop partway across. He was still gripping the steering wheel when she attacked, splattering blood across the windows, coating them a crimson red.

 **spn**

The brothers lapsed into silence, each thinking their own thoughts about their Mom. With the steady flow of traffic and Dean's heavy foot, they made good time to Jericho. Dean pulled over to the side of the road just outside of town when he saw a number of cop cars parked around a bridge with their lights flashing. Sam watched with interest when Dean pulled out an old cigar box from under his seat and looked through the fake ids he had, picking two out to use. He handed one to him and clipped the other to his jacket.

"What are we? FBI? Texas Rangers?..."

"Federal Marshals, passing through." Dean said getting out and heading onto the bridge. He flashed his badge to the deputy allowing them access and walked toward a red car that had two locals checking it out.

"Your daughter knew Troy didn't she?" one of the deputies asked the other.

"Yeah, Amy's been dating him for a month or so." the other replied looking up when Dean spoke.

"This isn't the only disappearances you've had around here in the past couple of weeks is it?" Dean asked.

"You're right, about a mile up the road same MO."

"Who are you?" he questioned looking Dean and Sam over.

"Federal Marshal, Agents Willis and Young."

"You're kind of young to be marshals aren't you?"

"Well thank you kindly." Dean said.

"So this victim you knew him?" Sam asked trying to get their attention off his brother.

"Yes, it's a small town, everyone knows everyone else."

"Any connection between the two victims, other than they were both males?"

"Not that we can tell."

"So what's your theory?"

"Honestly, we don't know, a serial killer, kidnapping ring, we're not sure."

"That's exactly the kind of police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said sarcastically to have Sam stomp on his foot.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said giving him a brief smile before pulling Dean away.

Once they were far enough away, Dean slapped Sam hard on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For stepping on my foot back there."

"What did Mom teach us? Always stay on the good side of the locals." Sam hissed back as they headed back to the Impala.

"These yaw who's have no idea what they're dealing with and you know it. We're on our own on this if we're gonna find Mom. We'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves"

"But you don't have to antagonize them." Sam hissed.

They passed two real FBI agents walking toward the car and Dean couldn't help it when he said, "Agent Scully, Agent Fox." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's remark and gritted his teeth to remain quiet.

"Can I help you boys?" the sheriff asked as they passed him.

"No sir, we were just leaving." Dean told him continuing on to the car while getting a strange look from him.

"Let's go see what we can find out in town." he stated pulling back on the road and heading into Jericho.

Sam didn't say anything else as he shot Dean a bitch face and huffed madly. He had forgotten how rude his brother could be sometimes and that he didn't play very well with locals. But that was Dean being Dean. He was brash, hard headed, rude and crude, but he knew how to get the job done when it came to killing monsters.

 **spn**

Dean and Sam walked down the street and saw a young girl putting up posters and Dean pointed to her.

"I bet that's the girlfriend, let's go talk to her." Dean told Sam as they moved quickly to intercept the girl. "Are you Amy, Troy's boyfriend?"

"Yes, who are you?" she asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"We're Troy's uncles from up north. We were passing through and wanted to see him, but found out he disappeared." Sam said giving her a warm smile.

"Could we talk to you?" Dean added.

"Hey Amy everything okay?" another girl asked coming to stand beside her and look at Sam and Dean.

"I'm good; they just want to talk to me about Troy."

"Why don't we buy you a soda?" Sam suggested. "You too, did you know Troy?"

"Yes, he was an okay guy."

 **spn**

The four walked across the street to a diner and went in to get something to drink. The brothers studied the girls waiting for their drinks before asking questions.

"What can you tell us about his disappearance? Sam asked after the waitress brought the drinks.

"I was on the phone with him, he was heading home." Amy started. "He said he had to go and would call me back when he got home...But he never called." she said sadness in her voice.

"Look girls, this whole things reeks of something weird or strange going on here. So if you know anything at all, it might help us find him." Dean stated looking hard at both girls when a look passed between them.

"What is it?" Sam encouraged.

"With all these guys going missing...Well people talk you know." Amy's friend started.

"What do they talk about?"

"It's kind of this local legend around here...They say this one girl got murdered out on Centennial Road decades ago. Supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up...Well, they disappear forever." she ends giving the guys a scared look.

"Do you think something like this happened to Troy?" Amy asked stirring her drink with the straw.

"I don't know, but we'll check it out. Where's your library?" Dean asks.

 **spn**

They follow the girl's directions to the local library and find the computers back against one wall. Dean sat down and went online to see if they could find anything about a murder on Centennial Road. He typed in ' _Female Murder Victim'_ , but didn't get a hit so he tries, ' _Murder on Centennial Road'_ and still couldn't find anything.

"Let me try." Sam suggested but gets slapped away by Dean. He frowned and pushed Dean's desk chair away from the computer so he can try.

"Dude!" Dean hissed slapping his arm. "You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths..." Sam whispers ignoring Dean's remark. "So maybe it wasn't a murder...Maybe it was a suicide." he speculates and types _'Suicide Centennial Road'_. He smirks when a couple of articles pop up. He clicks on one of them and starts to read.

"Show off." Dean mumbles under his breath.

"In 1981 a Constance Welch, twenty-four years old jumps off Sylvania Bridge and drowns. One hour earlier she calls 911 to her home. Her two kids were in the bathtub taking a bath and she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back they aren't breathing. 'Our babies were gone and Constance couldn't bear it.' said husband Joseph Welch."

"Does that bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked as he looks at the picture, knowing it was the same bridge that Troy had vanished from. "If Mom's chasing the same story, then Mom's chasing this. We need to go back there."

"Why haven't we run into Mom if she was here investigating this?" Sam questioned looking to Dean for answers.

"I don't know Sammy, but don't give up yet. Maybe she's in a motel room doing research? C'mon, let's go check out that bridge again." Dean said wishing he had a better answer for his brother. He didn't know why their Mom hadn't called him if there was trouble and this worried him, but he couldn't let Sam know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am posting this chapter early to relay this: I hope I don't lose any readers because I am using a couple of hunts from S1 to get the story started. I have tried to change them enough that they're not totally like the show. I do veer away from that and continue the story with Mary and the boys. Please hang in there and don't give up on me. Thank you to all who are reading and I hope you are enjoying. Reviews are welcome, please leave one if you have a moment. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Dean stopped the Impala on the bridge and got out not waiting for Sam as he walked further down the bridge.

"So this is where she took a swan dive." Dean stated looking around.

"Dean...Look..." Sam said pointing to the side of the bridge where a young woman was standing on the railing. She turned her head to look at them before letting her body fall off it into the muddy river below.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked as they ran to the railing and looked down into the water.

The brothers turned and looked toward the Impala when suddenly it started up and the lights came on.

"Who's driving the Impala?" Sam asked in surprise, knowing no one else was around.

"I don't know." Deans answered holding up the keys to the car.

Without warning, the car lurched forward and headed for them, gaining speed the closer it got.

"Shit! Run!" Dean yelled dragging Sam with him as they raced down the bridge with the car hot on their heels. Just as it was about to overtake them, they jumped over the railing. Sam managed to snag a timber and pulled himself up to the side of the railing. He looked around frantically for Dean.

"Dean! Dean!" he yelled and looked below to see him crawling out of the murky water to the muddy bank of the river. "Are you okay?" he called down to him, just happy to see him alive.

"I'm super." Dean groans out holding up a thumb's up to him before falling back into the mud. He stayed there for a moment before dragging himself up and making his way back up the bank to the bridge. Once he made it to the top, he stumbled to his Baby to check her out to see if there was any damage done.

"Does she look alright?" Sam asked as Dean closed the hood and leaned back against it.

"Yeah, looks like the spirit didn't hurt anything, you bitch!" Dean yelled madly.

"We must be getting close if she's attacking us." Sam said leaning on the Impala's hood beside his brother. He sniffed the air for a moment and wrinkled his nose as he turned toward Dean and sniffed again. "Dude, you smell like a sewer." Sam grimaced in disgust.

Dean looked down at his mud caked clothes and shook his arms trying to dislodge some of the mud and dirt. He could feel it drying in his hair and on his face and wiggled it hoping to make some fall off.

"Maybe you should run yourself through a car wash?" Sam suggested trying not to laugh at his remark. "I'm serious, do we have any masks or maybe you'd wanna walk back and I'll take the car since you sti..." Sam guffed out biting back the laughter and not able to finish his sentence.

"Screw you dumb ass." Dean growled at him giving him a shove as he moved to get a blanket out of the back to put down on the driver's seat. He wasn't about to mess up his Baby with this gunk if he could help it and he wasn't walking back to town.

 **spn**

Dean dropped a credit card on the sign in book of the small motel making the front desk person look up at him eyeing the state of disgust that he was in.

"Room for two." Dean stated trying to act like nothing was wrong with his appearance.

"You having a reunion of something?" the clerk asked when he read the name. "An Ester Pappadoses checked in a week ago and paid for a room for two weeks. You any relations?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other knowing that was their Mom. Dean signed in and got the room key from the clerk, taking a peek at the register to see what room their Mom was in. He motioned Sam to follow him and headed out to find the room. Dean stood guard while Sam picked the lock to step inside the room. He was amazed as he looked around the inside seeing the walls covered in their Mom's research. He reached out and grabbed Dean by the collar of his jacket and jerked him forcibly into the room, turning him so he could see what he saw.

"Hey!" Dean complained with the manhandling from his little brother. His mouth gapped open when he saw what was taped to the walls of the room. "Looks like Mom's been doing a little research."

"Salt, cat's eye shells...She must of been worried about trying to keep something out." Sam said kneeling down to finger the mound of salt around the door.

Dean picked up a half eaten sandwich and sniffed before jerking his head away. "I'd say she's been gone three or four days."

"Look at this..." Sam called to him to look at what he found. "She found the same article as we did about Constance Welch...She's a Woman in White..." he said turning on a table lamp to highlight the pictures above it.

"Woman in White, isn't that where the woman's husband cheated on her and she went nuts and killed her children and then herself?"

"That's it, she figured it out. Mom would of found out where she was buried and burn her bones."

"You old dogs..." Dean said to the ten photos of the missing men lined up on the wall. "Does the article say where she's buried at?"

"No, but if her husband is still around, she would of gone to see him and found that out." Sam said skimming the article one more time. "Why would she leave all this behind? This isn't like Mom at all. What if something's happened to her Dean? How are we going to find her? I wonder what she was so worried about?" he continued to bombard his brother with questions.

"Hey take a chill pill dude. Mom's okay, I can feel it and we'll find her don't worry, but first I'm gonna go clean up..."

"Alright." Sam said grunted, glancing around the room, impressed with his Mom's research. He spotted something stuck to the dresser mirror and stepped closer to see what it was. He pulled a picture of the three of them sitting on the Impala. Dean must of been around ten or so and he was five or six. He smiled with the memory and tucked it into his jacket pocket to keep. Sam plopped down on the bed to wait for Dean and to give Jess a call. He listened to her voicemail pickup and left her a message that he was fine and would still be home by Monday morning for the interview. He looked back around the room trying to see any signs maybe left from their Mom but didn't see anything. Sam looked toward the bathroom when he heard Dean singing in the shower. He guessed old habits never really went away since Dean used to do the same thing growing up.

 **spn**

"Gonna go grab some grub you want anything?" he asked grabbing his leather jacket from the chair. "Pappadoses is paying?"

"I'm good." Sam said with a wave.

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugged heading out the door. He stepped into the parking lot and saw the deputies from the bridge talking to the clerk who checked them in. Dean turned and pulled his cell out to call his brother. He waited, listening to the ringing.

"Hello." Sam said.

"Dude, 5-O get out of there." Dean said quickly as he glanced back to see the deputies walking his way.

"What about you?"

"They kind of saw me. Go find Mom." Dean said stowing his cell and turning to them. "Can I help you officers?"

"Fake federal marshals, fake credit cards, is there anything about you that's real?" the deputy asked.

"My boobs?" Dean smirked trying to be funny.

"You're coming with us." he growled slamming Dean onto the hood of the car and cuffing him. "Where's your partner?"

"Who?"

"Go check the room."

"Right." the other deputy said heading for their Mom's room. He knocked loudly and when no one answered, used the extra key from the desk clerk to open it. He stepped into the room but didn't see anyone else. "Ummmm...Jenkins...I think we have a problem..." he called looking at the wall plastered with the missing men's photos and the other weird, strange things on the opposite wall.

 **spn**

Dean waited in an interrogation room for someone to come question him. He looked toward the door when it opened and the same sheriff stepped in carrying a box filled with the things from the motel room.

"So what's your name?"

"Like I told you Ted Nugent."

"I hope you know you're in a world of trouble here son." he said sitting the box on the table.

"You mean a little tiny pinch of trouble or a toss you in the cell and throw away the key kind of trouble?" Dean asked trying to be funny.

"Well **Dean**...It is Dean right? You were found with ten missing men's pictures plastered to your motel room wall and all kinds of satanic mumbo jumbo that I have no idea what they are. You see where I'm heading with this? How long ya been doing this Dean?"

"Well, let's see when the first guy went missing, I was like three. What did I do, knock him in the head with a tinker toy and hide him in my toy chest?"

"I know you've got an accomplice, an older woman I believe. Maybe she started it and you just followed in her footsteps. Is she your Mom? Did a man do her wrong and now she's taking her revenge out on innocent men?"

"Don't talk about my Mom like that." Dean said in a low, warning voice.

Tell me **Dean** , is this hers?" he asked dropping a book onto the desk.

Dean swallowed hard and clenched his jaw when he saw his Mom's journal lying there. She never went anywhere without it and wrote everything down about hunts, contacts, legends, notes, anything she wanted to remember. Mary had merged her journal with her father's, since he was an experienced hunter in his own right. The Campbell's had hunters that came over on the Mayflower and it was passed from one generation to the next. Samuel had been meticulous with keeping detailed notes on all the supernatural that he encountered and tricks of the trade he had learned and gotten from other family hunter's journals. Mary had brought the journals with her when she moved in with Bobby and was letting him go through them to see if there was information that could be used. Dean thought, if Mom's journal was here and she wasn't...Then that meant something really big and bad must of happened. She ran and didn't even take the time to remove the research work from the room. Dean knew she was never that careless so something spooked her and she fled.

"I flipped through this, and it has all sorts of crazy and freaky stuff in it. Was she in some type of cult or something. A lot of it I couldn't make heads or tails. What I'd like to know is what this means?" he asked turning to a page near the back of the book. It has his name printed in big, bold letters and the numbers 35-111 X2 below it.

 **spn**

"Are you Mr. Welch?" Sam asked as he walked toward him.

"Yes, who are you?" the older man asked.

"Did this woman come to see you in the past week?" Sam asked holding up the picture he had taken from the motel room.

"Yeah, said she was some sort of reporter doing an article on suicides or something like that."

"I'm her assistant and I'm just following up on a few things, you know dot the i's and cross the t's." Sam said. "Your wife Constance, jumped off the bridge just outside of town correct?"

"Yeah, she couldn't bear what happened to our children. It was awful..." he said sadly.

"Can I ask why don't you live at the house?"

"Constance was the love of my life and I couldn't stand to be in the place with all those memories of what happened."

"Where is she buried?"

"I told that to the other reporter..."

"I just need to double check."

"She's buried in a plot behind the old place."

"Thank you for your time." Sam said turning to leave, but stopped when he had an idea. "Sir, have you ever heard of a Woman in White or Weeping Woman?" Sam asked.

"No, what's that got to do with me?"

"She's been sighted for over a hundred years all across the country. Mind you, its not the same woman, but different ones that share the same story. It seems their husbands were unfaithful to them and when they found out...They were faced with horrible suffering and temporary insanity, they murdered their children. Once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives so their spirits are cursed walking the back roads and waterways. If they are picked up by men that have been unfaithful, in their madness, they kill that man and he's never seen again."

"You think that story has something to do with my Constance?" he asked angrily.

"You tell me."

"Maybe I made some mistakes in my life, but my wife would never kill her children. Now get the hell out of here and don't ever come back." he insisted.

Sam dropped into the driver's seat of the Impala and cranked her up to head back to town. He got his answers and knew for sure Constance Welch was a Woman in White. He pulled his cell out and call 911 giving a fake emergency call to get them out of the building so Dean hopefully could escape.

 **spn**

Like I said that's the combination to my old school locker." Dean lied trying to act cool and at ease. He hoped Sam got away and was following up on what they'd found. He kept glancing around the room trying to come up with a plan to get out of there that didn't involve anyone getting shot, especially him.

"Come on Dean, make this easy on yourself and tell me what's going on here." the sheriff asked again.

Before Dean could answer a deputy stuck him head in the door to speak with the sheriff. "Sir, we just got a call of a shooting over at Old Fork Road."

"I'll be right there. You need to use the restroom?" he asked Dean.

"Nope." Dean answered only to have his wrist cuffed and the other end attached to a metal ring in the table that was bolted down.

"Good, don't go anywhere." he said getting up and heading out with the others.

Dean jiggled his wrist for a moment before spotting a paperclip sticking out of his Mom's journal. He slipped it out and smiled knowingly as he quickly rid himself of the cuff. He scooped up the journal and checked out the window in the door seeing everyone scurrying around and heading out. Dean waited until they were gone and snuck out of the building. He hurried down the street until he found a pay phone and called his brother.

"Crank emergency call there Sammy...Could get ya in trouble."

"You're welcome." Sam said. "Mom was right, Constance Welch is a Woman in White. Her husband cheated on her and she lost it and killed her kids and then herself..."

"Sammy..." Dean tried to but in.

"She's buried behind the house in a family plot. I'm sure Mom would of gone there..."

"Sam will you listen to me." Dean said firmly, raising his voice.

"What?"

"Mom's gone Sammy."

"How are you so sure?"

"I've got her journal."

"Mom never went anywhere without that." Sam said softly.

"I know, but she left me a coded message."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know, it's what she used to use with us, it's map coordinates to somewhere.

"Holy crap!" Sam yelled dropping the phone when he saw Constance Welch on the road in front of him and plowed right through her before getting the Impala stopped.

"Sam! Sam! Answer me!" Dean yelled into the phone as he heard the screech of tires and Sam swearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mary pulled into the Roadhouse and parked her car. She sat there for a few minutes trying to gather her thoughts and to calm down her racing mind. It had taken some doing to ditch whatever was tracking her but she had finally done it. After this stop, she needed to see another old friend and have her make some gris-gris bags for her and the boys so they couldn't be tracked by anyone of anything. Mary hated that Sam seemed to in the middle of all this since he had chosen a different path, but she would do what she could to keep him safe. She hated to leave all of her research and journal behind but knew it was for the best. She knew Dean would come looking for her and would understand the message she left him. Mary had to distance herself from her boys and that was going to be hard because she was protective of them. She knew Dean could stand toe to toe with the best of them and win and she knew he'd take care of Sam if needed. With one more deep breath, she got out and went around back since the place wasn't opened yet. Mary knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Mary! How are you?" Ellen asked when she saw who it was hugging her and looking at her tired face. They had been friends for a long time and the Harvelle's were some of the few people Mary could trust and depend on if she needed help. Even thought she had worked with a number of different hunters over the years, there were only a few that she would call for help or really call friends. She always checked out any new hunters with Bobby to see if he knew anything about them before agreeing to work with them.

"Hello Ellen, I've seen better days." she sighed happy to see a friendly face.

"C'mon in, I've got a fresh pot of coffee." Ellen replied leading her inside.

"Is Bill and Ash around?" Mary asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Bill's out front and Ash is crashed either in his room or on a pool table. I swear that boy doesn't know when to stop drinking."

"Thanks, I need to talk to all of you."

"I'll find Ash, you go get Bill." Ellen said when she saw the grim look on Mary's face and knew something was going on. She headed for the spare rooms to see if Ash was there while Mary went into the bar.

"Hello Bill, it's been a while." Mary greeted him.

Bill looked up from behind the bar to see who spoke and a huge grin broke out across his face. "Mary Winchester! Where have you been keeping yourself? I was getting kind of worried since I hadn't heard from you in so long."

"Here and there. Yeah sorry about that, I've had to keep a low profile. We need to talk."

"Sure pull up a chair." Bill said moving from behind the bar and was joined by Ellen pulling Ash along with her.

"Hey, watch the manhandling..." Ash complained looking like Ellen had woke him up.

"Let me get us some coffees." Ellen said as she pushed Ash into a chair.

"You remember Mary, Ash?" Bill asked. "We've done some hunts together."

"Yeah, don't you have a son named Dean?" Ash asked focusing on Mary as he talked.

"Yes, and another named Sam. Dean hunts like me, but Sam's in college. He didn't take to hunting and I wasn't forcing him to do it."

"I met him a while back. He stopped by on his way to a hunt and got some information from Bill."

"Here we go." Ellen said sitting four cups of coffee around the table.

"So Mary, what's going on?" Bill asked watching her wrap her hands around the mug and bring it to her lips.

"You know I've been chasing a yellow eyed demon for years, but it was like he just fell off the face of the earth. From what I can get out of these low level demons I've been questioning, something bad is coming and he's coming back. The bad thing is I think my son Sam is one of his targets." Mary explained looking from one face to the next. "I need your help to save him..."

 **spn**

Sam tried to get his breath as he processed what just happened. Before he could drive away, Constance Welch's spirit appeared in the back seat of the Impala.

"Take me home." she whispered to him.

"No." Sam said firmly.

"Take-Me-Home." she demanded harshly.

"No." he repeated.

The spirit locked the doors and took control of the car, driving it back to the house she lived in and where her children died. Sam tried to get out, but couldn't. As the car rolled to a stop in front of the house, the seat suddenly reclined and Constance appeared in his lap.

"Kiss me." she said leaning close to him.

"No, I'm not unfaithful." Sam said as he tried to reach for the keys to crank the car.

She grabbed his face and kissed him before whispering into his ear, "But you will be." She disappeared for a moment and Sam sighed heavily thinking it was over until clawed fingers dug into his chest as she flashed back revealing her true form. Sam groped again for the keys when suddenly shots were fired, through the open side window making the spirit vanish for a moment before she returned. More shots ran out and she vanished again.

"I'm taking you home!" Sam growled out finally getting the car started and throwing it into drive and stomping on the gas. He drove the car through the front door and into the living room of the house before stopping.

"Sammy! Sam!" Dean yelled shocked at what Sam had just done. He ran in after the car and to the passenger side to get him out. "Hey are you okay? Can you get out?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Sam groaned as he slid across the seat and let Dean help him out moving his body to see if anything was broken. He felt a trickle of blood down the side of his face and reached a finger up feel a lump and saw blood on his fingers.

"Let me see." Dean said tilting Sam's head so he could examine where the blood was coming from.

"I hit my head when I crashed, but it's nothing." Sam said pushing his hand away. He jerked a bandana out and held it to his head for a moment to stop the bleeding.

"I'll check it after we deal with this Constance bitch."

They looked around for Constance's spirit and saw her looking at a family picture before zeroing in on the brothers. She shoved a dresser across the room and pinned them against the car as she started to move toward them fading in and out and changing form. Without warning the lights began to flicker and the air grew colder. They looked toward the stairs and saw water running down them and overflowing down the wall. Constance looked up the steps and saw her two children standing at the top looking down on her.

"You've come home Momma." they said together in an eerie, spooky voice.

Before Constance could do anything, her children appeared beside her and wrapped their arms around her. Bright lights flashed, charges of electrical power crackled, making the brothers shield their eyes, water bubbled up from the floor like an opening and suddenly all three spirits disappeared downward, leaving behind a puddle of water. Dean felt the pressure of the dresser decrease and pushed it away with Sam's help.

"That's why she was afraid to come home, she did kill her kids." Dean said.

"What's with shooting Casper in the face back there?" Sam asked taking a step to the puddle to look at it closer.

"What? I saved your sorry ass didn't I?" Dean said brushing some debris from the top of the Impala before looking closer at her. "If you messed up my Baby, I'm gonna kill ya."

"Yeah, right." Sam mused with a gruff laugh.

"Get over here and let me clean that cut and put a bandage on it." Dean ordered. "And to be on the safe side, we're salting and burning her bones."

Dean got out the first aid kit and cleaned Sam's wound before putting a butterfly bandage over it. He got what they needed and led them around the back of the house to find the family cemetery. They found the grave and went to work digging it up so the bones could be salted and burned. Dean filled it back in and made Sam gather up their things when he saw him rubbing his head and wincing. He didn't want Sam keeling over on him so he let him do the light lifting.

 **spn**

Dean made Sam help him move the broken boards and fallen debris out of the way so he could get the Impala out. He gave her a once over and found one of the headlights didn't work and there were some dents and dings that he would have to take out, but at least it still ran. They got in and headed out of Jericho. Dean gave Sam the map coordinates from Mary's journal so he could check to see where they were.

"So what'd you find?" Dean asked glancing over at Sam doing measurements on a map.

"Looks like they're for someplace called Black Water Ridge. Looks like it's in the middle of nowhere." Sam said drawing lines on the map. "Why would Mom be there?"

"How far is that?"

"Probably six hundred miles." he said.

"Alright, I'll drop you off and head that way. I should be able to get there by morning."

"Don't you wanna spend the night at least? Maybe get a little rest before heading out? Jess would love to meet you for more than five minutes." Sam offered.

"Naw, I need to find Mom and see what's going on. I don't like her being out there on her own. The sooner I catch up with her, the better." Dean replied. "But I'll try to swing by again soon. I'd like to meet Jess again too. Maybe she could wear that Smurf shirt again." Dean teased.

"I don't think so dude. Just know you're welcome anytime." Sam said falling quiet the rest of the way back to his apartment. He didn't think Dean would stay, but he had to ask. He wanted him to stay in touch, even if they were heading in different directions with their lives.

"Hey Sammy, you know we made a hell of a team back there." Dean commented as Sam got out.

"Maybe we can meet up later if you still need my help. Tell Mom she needs to stop by too, and Dean, you be careful out there."

"I will Sammy, take care." Dean said giving a final salute before pulling away.

 **spn**

Sam unlocked the door and stepped into the dark apartment. He looked around before calling out for Jess. When he didn't get a response, he headed for the bedroom and heard water running in the bathroom. Sam dropped down onto the bed and fell backwards on his back, closing his eyes, happy to be home. Something dripped onto his face and he twitched slightly until it happened again. Sam opened his eyes and started up at Jess stuck to the ceiling with blood dripping from a long gash across her abdomen.

"Jess!" Sam yelled out in fright as suddenly the ceiling erupted in flames that came from no where. "Jess!" Sam cried out again as he fell to the floor and shielded his face from the searing heat that seemed to have a mind of their own. He tried to pull himself up, but his legs were like rubber and wouldn't support him.

He never heard the front door being kicked in and tried to fight the person that grabbed him and drug him from the bedroom. "No! No! Jess!" he screamed again trying to get away from the strong arms that were around him.

What he didn't know or see was the guy standing in the shadows who had already called the fire department about the fire and could hear the sirens in the distance. He didn't want Sam to die since they had plans for him and knew they should get there in time to save him, but not his girlfriend. He watched with a smirk on his face that the plan was working. He was even more satisfied when he saw the older brother screech to a halt outside the building and run inside. It wasn't but a few minutes later that he was dragging his brother from the place as he fought to get back inside. He stepped deeper into the shadows wanting to contact his boss to let him know that the plan was in the works now. Sam Winchester was on the road he should be on now.

Dean stood there a moment taking in all that had just happened. He had been driving away from the apartments when the wail of sirens had him pulling over as he watched fire trucks racing by heading for what looked like Sam's apartment complex. He quickly wheeled around and headed back a dreaded fear creeping into his mind. After parking the car, he raced up the steps and didn't bother knocking, just kicked down the door. Smoke was filling the place and he covered his mouth as he went in search of Sam and his girlfriend. Dean found Sam half lying on the floor and half on the bed, yelling out words he couldn't understand. He looked up at the ceiling and saw Jess pinned to it and fire blazing around her. It blew downward, ready to engulf Sam, but Dean grabbed him and hauled him from the room and out of the apartment. He had never seen a fire react like that and could of sworn he saw the image of a man standing in the flames staring at Sam. He didn't let go of Sam until he got him to the Impala and was sure he wouldn't try to go back inside. Sam slumped against the Impala, coughing and sobbing as he tried to clear his lungs.

Dean walked back toward the crowd that was gathering, wanting to allow his brother a few minutes of along time. He knew he couldn't leave him here now, because that wasn't a normal fire, that was a fire possessed and could only mean it was supernatural in nature. Even if Sam didn't like it, Dean was throwing his ass in the car and they were getting out of here. Something wasn't right about all this and he wasn't going to hang around to see what it was. He stepped back to the car and was a little surprise to see Sam with a gun and to hear the words he spoke.

"We've got work to do." he said in a tone that wasn't like him before replacing the gun and closing the trunk. He walked to the passenger door without another word and got in, waiting for Dean to join him.

He had to stand there a minute and gather his thought before joining Sam in the Impala and driving away. Dean knew seeing his girlfriend die that way had affected Sam. He could see it in his hardened eyes and hear it in his voice and see it in his body language. He didn't like seeing the change in Sam because that wasn't him. He had always been gentle, kind hearted, caring, wore his heart on his sleeve, shy and super smart. He didn't think there was anything Sam couldn't figure out if he put his huge brain to the task. He was a whiz at research and before he went to college was in high demand from other hunters to help research their hunts. Dean never let him feel like an outsider or was letting them down by not hunting. All he knew was they needed to find their Mom and find out what was going on. He didn't have a clue why Sam's girlfriend would be killed like that and who could of done it, but it wasn't natural so that meant the supernatural was involved.

* * *

 **A/N: So Sam is getting drawn back into the life. Will Mary be able to keep her boys safe? Thank all who are reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Please don't let cannon parts keep you from continuing to read because I do change it up and things will be different. Reviews welcome. NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The tents were set up and the three hikers were settling down for the night. Brad and Gary were playing a video game until Brad accused Gary of cheating and tossed his control down. Tommy was in his own tent and pulled out his cell to call his sister and let her know things were going well and they were still on track and shouldn't be late getting back.

"Hey Sis, day six near Black Water Ridge we're fine and safe. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you guys." he says stopping the recording and tapping the keys to send it to Haley. He didn't hear the silent figure run by outside his tent when he was recording or knew how much danger he and his buddies were in. Tommy could hear his two friends arguing in the next tent and called to them to quiet down so he could go to sleep. They hackled him back, but quieted down after a few minutes.

"Hey where ya going?" Gary asked Brad as he unzipped the tent.

"Gotta take a leak." Brad replied. He moved to the edge of the clearing and relieved himself. A twig snapped nearby and he looked around shining his flashlight into the brush. Before he could move, something grabbed him and pulled him up into the trees making him scream in terror

"Brad, you okay?" Gary asked sticking his head out of the tent to look for him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tommy called.

Gary looked up as a tall, dark figure stepped to him and before he could do anything, he was dragged from the tent, his muffled cries stopping when he was knocked unconscious.

Tommy heard the commotion outside and quickly turned off his light sitting in the middle of his tent, not sure what to do. He heard someone scream outside and then nothing but silence. He didn't even get to scream as his tent was ripped apart and he was dragged outside and knocked out.

Tommy gained consciousness and found himself tied up in some sort of cave. He saw his friend hanging nearby and cringed in total terror when something he had never seen before came into the cave and starting ripping hunks of meat from him. His friend screamed in agony until he finally died from blood loss and shock. Tommy clenched his eyes tightly and prayed for a quick death. He didn't think there would be any chance of anyone finding and rescuing him. All he could think about was his brother and sister and leaving them alone.

 **Four Days Later**

Sam looked around at the surroundings as they pulled into Lost Creek, Colorado. Black Water Ridge was a huge national park in the area, so the brothers stopped at the ranger's station to see what they could find out. Dean parked in the parking lot and they got out going inside the main building. Sam looked at a topographic map of the area while Dean checked out the pictures on the walls.

"There's nothing here that I can see but forest and more forest, looks like Mom send us to the middle of nowhere. Pretty remote, cut off by canyons, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam spouted to Dean who wasn't really listening to him.

"Will ya look at the size of this bear." Dean called to Sam pointing to the picture.

"And a dozen or more grizzly bears, it's no nature hike that's for sure."

"You boys aren't planning on going out by Black Water Ridge by any chance are you?"

"No sir, we're environmental study majors. We're students from a college in Boulder working on a paper." Sam said as a cover.

"Bull, you friends with that Haley girl aren't you?" he accused them.

"Right, yes we are, Ranger Wilkerson." Dean answered not sure who he was talking about but played along with the deception.

"I will tell you what I told her...Her brother filled out a Back Country Permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th, so he's not exactly a missing person now is he? Tell that girl to quit worrying."

"That Haley's a pistol right. Do you think I could get a copy of that report? You know just to show her."

"Sure, give me a minute." he said walking back toward an office in the back.

"What was that about?" Sam whispered.

"I say we go pay this Haley girl a visit." Dean shrugged.

"And you're hoping she's good looking I'm sure." Sam commented. "You know we don't have time for you to hook up, we need to find Mom."

"Chill bro, I know that." Dean growled heading for the Impala.

 **spn**

"So what are we pretending to be this time?" Sam asked taking a leather holder Dean offered him.

"Park Ranger flunkies." he said sticking his in his pocket. "Let's go introduce ourselves."

The brothers made their way to the door of the cabin and knocked waiting for someone to answer.

"Can I help you?" a nice looking young woman who looked about Dean's age asked.

"Haley Collins?" Dean asked looking her over with interest.

"Yes." she said looking over his shoulder at the Impala. "Nice car."

"Thanks. We're with the Park Service here about your brother."

"Wow? This is all they can spare to help look for my brother?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Can we come in and talk to you about that?" Sam asked. "We'd really like to help."

"Sure, why not." she sighed opening the screen door to allow them in.

Dean and Sam glanced around and saw a young man sitting at a table dishing out what looked like spaghetti for their lunch. He looked shyly at them but didn't say anything.

"Haley, why do you think your brother's in trouble?" Dean asked getting to the point.

"He always checks in with us every evening when they stop for the night." she said. "We haven't heard from him in three days now."

"Maybe he just got busy and forgot to call." Sam suggested.

"Tommy wouldn't do that." Ben said defensively.

"It's okay Ben." Haley said softly to her brother. "Our parents died six months ago and we're all each other's got. Tommy wouldn't worry us like that. He just wouldn't." she said softly looking over at her younger brother.

"Maybe he couldn't get a signal to call." Sam offered.

"He has a sat phone in case that happens so he could always call. The last communication we had from him was a video three days ago. I don't care what anyone says, something has happened to my brother. I know he's in trouble and I'm going to find him with your help or without it."

"Can we see it?" Sam asked. "Maybe it'll help us."

"Sure." she said going to her laptop and tapping some keys to bring up the video. She hit play and it brought up a guy a few years older than her and he was telling her about his trip. Once it ended she looked up at them.

"Can you play that again?" Sam asked thinking he saw something.

"Alright." she said playing it again for them.

"Can you send that to me?" he asked frowning when something caught his eye.

"Sure."

"Okay, we'll look into this and get back with you." Dean told her once the video was sent.

"That's okay, we've hired someone to take us out tomorrow and look for my brother."

"I'd advice against that Haley. It can be dangerous out there."

"I'm not leaving without my brother." she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched them leave before closing the door and going back to her younger brother to try and calm him.

 **spn**

"So what did you see back there?" Dean asked Sam as he pulled up the video on his laptop.

"Watch closely as I run it frame by frame." Sam said clicking the enter button slowly.

Dean stared hard at the screen watching Tommy move in slow motion on the screen and then he thought he saw something. "Run that again." he said concentrating on the tent behind Tommy. "Was that someone running by?"

"Yes and whatever it is is moving super fast." Sam said. "And Tommy's not the only one that's gone missing. I found articles dating back to 1939 about hikers going missing around here. It seems to happen every twenty-three years just like clockwork. Usually ten or eleven over a month's time and it stops and the cycle starts again. Any idea what it might be?"

"Not really, but I know one thing, we can't let Haley and her brother go out in those woods tomorrow." Dean said.

"How are we going to stop her? Tell her there's monsters out there that will kill her?"

"Hell no, we lie." Dean said.

"There is mention in one article from 1959 about a survivor from one of the attacks. He lives about twenty miles from here named Shaw."

"We need to pay him a visit then. Think you can find this Shaw guy?"

"Yes." Sam said scribbling down an address before following Dean to the car.

 **spn**

"Hello are you Mr. Shaw?" Dean asked when the door was answered by an much older, grey haired man who looked like he was an alcoholic, smoked too much, didn't bathe regularly, and hadn't had an easy life.

"Yes, who are you?" he asked looking at them suspiciously.

"We're reporters and wanted to ask you what happened back in 1959?" Sam said from Dean's side.

"Look its public record, I was a kid my parents got mauled by a..." Mr. Shaw started.

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam interrupted him giving him a doubtful look.

"Other people went missing then too, was that bear attacks too? How about the people that went missing this year? That bear must really get around? If we knew what we were dealing with we might be able to stop it." Dean said knowing he wasn't telling them everything.

"I seriously doubt that. You wouldn't believe me, no body ever did." he said dropping into a ratty, overstuffed chair that had seen better days.

"Mr. Shaw what did you see?" Sam asked gently as they sat down across from him on a lumpy couch.

"Nothing, it moved to fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar like no man or animal I've ever heard." he told them fear showing in his eyes as he described it. Shaw reached for a cigarette, his hands shaking as he struck the match to light it. "Got inside our cabin; I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. You know a bear that could do something like that?" he asked the brothers, waiting to see that look of doubt on their faces that didn't come. "I didn't wake up until I heard my parents scream. It dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive...Been asking myself that ever since." he whispered sadly puffing on the cigarette before putting it out in an overflowing ashtray. "Did leave me this though." he said unbuttoning his shirt to show three nasty looking scars about five inches long from some type of large claws. "There's something evil in those woods, it was some sort of demon."

Dean and Sam looked at each other knowing he was right. They didn't know what they were up against, but it was definitely not human or a bear. They thanked him for his time and left to head back to the motel.

"We can't let that Haley girl go out there." Sam said suddenly on the way back.

"What are we going to tell her she can't into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah."

"Her brother's missing Sam; we're not going to stop her. No we go and protect her and find out whatever is out there and kill it."

"I'm with you on that. It needs to be dealt with." Sam agreed in a voice Dean had never heard before.

Dean shot a sideways glance at the guy sitting in the passenger seat and wondered where his brother was and who was this was sitting in his seat. He had never seen Sam like this and it worried him. He wasn't sure he liked what his brother was turning in to. He wanted to protect him from all this, but after losing his girlfriend like that had changed Sam in more ways than he knew. Something that had been dormant inside of him had awakened and was going to change his life forever.

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading my story. It's going to start changing in the next chapter so hang in there. It will start picking up and I hope you'll stay around. Reviews are welcome, please leave one if you can. NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm posting another chapter to get past more of the canon and you're going to see more changes as we get completely away from it and Mary meets back up with the boys. Danger's in the air and Sam is in the middle of it. Thank you for all who are hanging in there. I don't usually use this much canon, but needed it to progress the story. As to the guest who asked about Sam's father...I haven't decided yet about him. I know he's not been mentioned yet so it up in the air. Reviews are appreciated. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It looked the same as she pulled up in front of a quaint two story house of the psychic she knew through Bobby. Mary got out and made her way to the front door and knocked waiting for an answer.

"Land sakes child where have you been keeping yourself?" a coca skinned, short, middle aged woman asked when she answered the door.

"Hello Missouri." Mary greeted her smiling warmly at her before accepting a hug.

"Come in child, I can see you're troubled." Missouri said stepping back so Mary could enter. "You're worried about your boys, especially the youngest one."

"Things are moving much faster than I expected and Sammy's one of the demon's targets. I've got to find a way of stopping it from hurting my boy."

"I understand your concern Mary. Let me put on some water for tea and I just pulled out a pan of shortbread cookies from the oven we can have with it." she said leading Mary into a bright, warm, homey kitchen. The walls were painted a soft yellow and the curtains were a flower print.

Mary sat down at a small table and waited as Missouri busied herself with putting on water to boil, getting down cups and looking through her collection of teas deciding which one she needed for the occasion. She placed half a dozen cookies on a plate and sat them on the table and turned back to pour the boiling water into the pot to steep for a few minutes. Missouri added honey and lemon to the cups and poured tea over it before sitting the mugs on the table.

"Thanks." Mary told her as she wrapped her hands around the mug to warm them.

"You will spend the night and I'll make the hex bags you want." Missouri commented without Mary asking.

"I don't want to put you out. I can get a motel..."

"I'll not have any of that!" Missouri cried out in her soft lyrical voice. "You know you're always welcome here. It'll be nice to have company. So how is that old coot, Bobby Singer doing these days?"

"He's okay last I saw him. I'll be heading his way next. I had Dean send Sammy to Bobby's so he could take care of a hunt and then he'll be heading there too. I guess it's time I tell Sammy about his past." Mary answered. "I knew this day was coming, but I was hoping it would be a little longer getting here."

"I know child, but it may be for the best. I know he's on a different path than you or Dean but fate always had a way of sneaking up and throwing a wrench into things."

Mary sipped her tea and thought over her words. Missouri was a wise psychic and dabbled in some of the other occults too. They had become close friends when Mary came to her for information and for a reading. She got much more than she expected and stayed a nearly a week to learn the art of casing spells. Dean was only three and loved her and the cookies she made. Over the years, she had visited her friend on many occasions, sometimes for work and others just to have a friendly face to talk to. She knew Missouri would help her any way she could to protect her boys. Missouri never questioned her when Sam was brought with them after he joined their family and Mary never offered an explanation knowing she would have seen it with her abilities.

 **spn**

The air was cool as the sun came up and Haley and Ben pulled their packs from their vehicle to join Roy who was going to guide them into the forest to find their brother, Tommy. Haley turned around at the sound of a car pulling up and saw the two supposed park rangers from yesterday get out of the black Impala. Both were dressed in jeans, boots, flannel and jackets and the youngest slung a pack over his shoulder. She watched them as they made their way toward her.

"Guys got room for two more?" Dean asked making his way toward her.

"You guys wanna come with us?" she asked in surprise thinking they didn't look like they were ready for a hike.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked as he slung a rifle over his shoulder eyeing Dean and Sam suspiciously.

"Apparently this is all the park could muster up for search and rescue." she told him. "And you're hiking in biker boots and jeans?"

"Sweetheart I don't do shorts." Dean told her in a serious tone before moving on past her.

"You think this is funny? That's dangerous backcountry out there and her brother could be hurt." Roy stated not liking that they wanted to join them.

"Believe me I know how dangerous this can be; I just wanna help her find her brother is all." Dean told him walking on past him to the trailhead.

 **spn**

"Roy seems you've done a little hunting," Dean said as he walked up beside him.

"Yeah more than a little." he grunted not in the mood to talk to him.

"What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck sometimes bear."

"Tell me, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked sarcastically. Roy suddenly grabbed Dean to stop him and leaned down to set off a bear trap that Dean would have stepped in.

"You should watch where you're stepping **ranger**." Roy sneered at him thinking he was useless out here and was going to get himself hurt. He continued on up the trail wondering who he was going to have to carry out of here.

"You didn't pack any provisions; you guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers, who the hell are you?" Haley spat at Dean deciding they were not who they said they were.

Dean looked at Sam and he shrugged and shook his head to tell her. He moved on past them with Ben, leaving them alone.

"Sam and me are brothers we're looking for our Mom, she might be here we don't know. I just figured you and me; we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I'm telling you now, I'm being honest; it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Are we okay?" Dean explains not wanting to go into anymore detail than that.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Whadda mean I didn't pack provisions?" he asked pulling out a bag of peanut M&M's and popped a couple in his mouth as he headed out to catch up with the others.

She looked at him like he was crazy, but hoisted her pack and continued on.

 **spn**

"Alright, we're here." Roy said looking at his GPS device.

"What's the coordinates?" Sam asked.

"Let's see, thirty-five minus one-eleven."

"Tommy! Tommy!" Haley yelled loudly.

"No, no hush." Sam said urgently. "It might still be around." he said looking around as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He knew something was watching them, he just couldn't tell where it was. "We need to stay together."

"Over here." Roy called to them.

They all headed toward his voice and found a trashed campsite. The tents were ripped to pieces, equipment was scattered everywhere, most of it broken and useless. Dean went to one tent and pulled a side out to show claw marks.

"Oh my god!" Haley cried softly, walking slowly through to destruction.

"Sammy." Dean called to him from the edge of the trees.

Sam headed over to where Dean was kneeling looking at the ground.

"What did you find?"

"Bodies were dragged from the camp to here and then it just stops. It's like they disappeared." he said taking a stick and brushing away the dead leaves before standing.

"This doesn't make sense." Sam said staring out into the forest. "Do you have Mom's journal?"

"Yeah." Dean said pulling it from his jacket and holding it out.

Sam took it and quickly thumbed through it looking for a certain page. He stopped and held it out for Dean to see.

"A wendigo? They're only found in the northern mountains of Minnesota and Michigan. I've never heard of one this far west."

"Maybe something made it leave where it use to live, I don't know but it fits. It's fast, has claws, feeds on a cycle, and is an almost perfect hunter."

"Well this isn't any good." Dean said shoving his gun back into the back of his jeans. "It'll only piss it off."

"We've got to get these people out of here, this just got extremely dangerous." Sam told him as they headed back to the others.

"Listen up; we need to head back before it gets dark." Dean told them.

"Hey, you're not the one giving orders around here." Roy complained.

A painful scream echoed around them making them run from the camp to see if they could find who it was. Dean and Sam stopped short and motioned the others to stop too and looked around and listened intently.

"Get back to camp." Sam said suddenly realizing they had been tricked. "Go now!"

They ran back to the wrecked camp to find all their packs and bags were gone. Sam looked around before commenting. "It's smart; it wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"Some nut job just stole all our gear. Kid don't worry, whatever's out there I think I can handle it." Roy bragged hefting his rifle.

"We gotta get these people to safety. Listen up its time to go. Things just got more complicated." Sam told them ignoring Roy.

"One, you're talking nonsense and two, who made you boss to give orders."

"If you shoot this thing you're only gonna make it mad. We have to leave now."

"Never should of let you come out here in the first, we're trying to protect you." Dean added.

"You protect me?" he laughed hard. "I was hunting these woods when your Mommy was kissing you goodnight."

"Right, it's a damn near perfect hunting machine. Smarter than you and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here." Sam growled at him standing toe to toe ready to slug it out.

"You know you're crazy right?"

"Yeah, you ever hunt a wendigo?"

"Sam chill out!" Dean told him getting between them even though he knew Sam was right.

"Stop it!" Haley insisted. "Tommy might still be alive out there. I'm not leaving here without him."

"It's getting late; this thing's a good hunter during the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it in the dark." Dean said picking up a bottle and looking at it. "We need to dig in for the night so gather whatever might be useable and let's set up camp."

Haley looked up giving him a brief smile of appreciation for letting them stay and started looking around at the broken equipment and supplies for anything they could use.

"Sammy, why don't you and Ben gather some wood for fires? We need to be able to see." Dean suggested wanting to give him something to do. He could tell his brother was way off and needed guidance. "Stay close to camp and be careful."

"Alright, Ben wanna help me?" Sam called to the boy who was trying to his sister gather things.

"Okay." he said going to Sam to help out.

 **spn**

"What are you doing?" Haley asked Dean as she watched him clear an area on the ground and begin to draw some type of symbol there.

"Osage symbols. Its for protection, a wendigo can't cross over them." Dean told her as he finished the symbol. He glared at Roy as he scoffed and laughed at him. "No one likes a cynic Roy." He saw Sam sitting to the side lost in thought and could tell the wheels in his brain were turning.

"Wanna tell me what's going on in that big head of yours?" Dean asks him as he sat across from him.

"I'm fine." Sam mumbled.

"You're not fine. You're like a powder keg ready to go off. Dude that's not you, so talk to me. What's happening to you?""

"You know Mom's not here right?" Sam asked looking up at him with eyes filled with a mixture of anger, sadness and something else he couldn't quite see. "She would of left some signs for us and you know that."

"Yeah you're probably right and I don't think Mom's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Why would she send us here? Is she giving us jobs now?"

"Look Sammy, Mom didn't send **us** here, she sent **me** here. She had no idea that you would be with me." Dean told him. "When she left me the coordinates it was for me alone and she wanted me to find someone for backup, but she never thought it would be you."

"Then why send **you** here?" Sam questioned bluntly as he glared at Dean.

Dean pulled Mary's journal from his jacket and held it out in his hand. "This is why, this book. Its Mom's single most valuable possession, everything she knows about every evil thing is in here and more. She passed it on to me; I think she wants me to carry on hunting things, the family business. Mom's on to something and I think she's trying to keep me out of it for some reason. She wants me to continue hunting and helping people and killing the monsters out there. She wasn't trying to pull you back into this, you know that right? She knows how you felt about it and was fine with you going to college. You don't have to do this." he assured him. "You can go back to college if you want."

"Yes I do Dean. I have to find out why Jess was killed and take out the bastard that did it." Sam insisted. "I've got to find Mom. I know she's not telling me everything. There's something about my past I need to know. Maybe she was trying to protect me, but now...Now things have changed and I'm not letting this go. Not until it get my rev..." Sam trailed off and jerked around at the noise.

Suddenly screaming echoed around them as a voice cried out for help making everyone jump to their feet looking for where it came from. They all got up and gathered around the fire watching the trees around them. Bushes shook and limbs broke as the extremely fast monster ran around them taunting them.

"He's trying to draw us out, everyone stay close." Dean told them as he moved in a circle watching.

"In the magic circle? Okay that's no grizzly." Roy said as he lifted his rifle trying to find something to shoot at. He fired into the trees and they heard a howl of pain. "I got it." he cried running off into the woods.

"Roy! No!" Dean yelled at him. "Stay here." he ordered Haley and Ben before they ran after Roy.

"Over here I..."Roy yelled before he was jerked up in the trees and disappeared.

Dean and Sam ran to where they thought Roy was and looked around not finding him. With no other recourse, they headed back to the camp to check on Haley and Ben. Both knew this was not good and hoped it wouldn't be coming back tonight. They didn't think anyone was getting any sleep tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam looked around at the others as morning came to the forest. He had been standing guard for the last few hours so the others could sleep. Dean had taken first watch to let the others sleep. Everyone was moving around trying to get the stiffness from their bodies as they woke up.

"I don't...I mean these types of things they're not suppose to be real." Haley said to Dean.

"I wish I could tell you different, but I can't."

"How do we know its not out there watching us?" she asked looking out into the forest.

"We don't, but we're safe for now. It's less likely to attack us that its light, but we can't let our guard down."

"How do you know about this stuff anyway?"

"Kind of runs in the family." Dean shrugged.

"Hey so we've got half a chance in the daylight." Sam said joining them. "I for one wanna kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well hell you know I'm in." Dean said. "But are you sure of this? You could take them back and I'll keep looking for it."

"No way I'm leaving you out here by yourself." Sam insisted looking at him like he was crazy. "Look at how many victims he's already taken. You're not going to be the next one if I can help it."

"So tell us what we're up against." Haley said looking from Sam to Dean. She wanted her revenge, just as much as they wanted it dead.

"Wendigo is a Crete Indian word that means Evil That Devours." Sam started showing them the pages in their Mom's journal.

"They can be over a hundred years old and they were once a man, sometimes an Indian or sometimes a frontiersman or miner or hunter." Dean continued explaining to them.

"How does a human turn into these things" Haley asked.

"Well its always the same, some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving and cut off from help and rescue and becomes a cannibal to survive. He eats the other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner party." Ben said looking to the brothers.

"Probably, good example."

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities, speed, strength and even immortality." Sam explains.

"You eat enough of it over the years you become less than human and more like that thing. You're always hungry and can never seem to satisfy that intense hunger growing in you."

"So if that's true how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked looking to Dean.

"You're not going to like it." Dean said warning her of the answer.

"Tell me." she stated not wanting to know, but knew she needed to.

"More than anything the Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants, if your brother's alive, it'll be keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We've gotta track it back there."

"And how do we stop it?"

"Well guns are useless so are knives. Basically, we gotta torch the sucker." he said holding up a bottle filled with camping fuel, with a piece of cloth stuffed into it.

 **spn**

"Dean..." Sam called to him as he looked at the trees with scratches gouged in them that they had been following for a while.

"What is it?" Dean asked stopping beside him.

"Look at those scratches on the trees." he said pointing to the marks. "I was thinking those claw marks are so clear they're almost too easy to follow. It's like we're being lead."

Loud growling and a scream rang through the trees as they clustered together trying to see it. The brothers just caught a glimpse of a blurry figure speeding by the edges of the trees before Haley screamed in fright. They look up to see a dead body suddenly fall from the tree beside them.

"Dude his neck's broken." Dean said turning Roy over and seeing the odd tilt of his head. "Run! Run! Go! Go!" Dean yelled to everyone as he pushed Haley and Ben in front of him and they start running through the woods.

 **spn**

Haley tripped over a root and fell and Sam stopped to help her up. They began to run the way Dean and Ben went when Dean's shout of anger and then pain have them faltering in their steps for a moment. Sam grabbed Haley's hand and headed toward the sound. When they got there all they found was the bottle Dean was carrying broken on the rocks, but no signs of Dean or Ben.

"Ben!" Haley cried out franticly looking around. "Ben!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he tried to control his panic. He knew they had been taken by the Wendigo, he just didn't know to where. "We need to start looking around. We've got to find its trail."

They fanned out from there looking for anything that might lead them to where Dean and Ben were taken. Haley finally spotted something among the leaves and stooped to pick it up.

"Sam they went this way." she said excitedly holding out an M&M.

"Better than bread crumbs." Sam chuckled seeing Dean was being resourceful.

"Looks there's more over here." she said pointing to others that were scattered further down the trail.

They quickly followed Dean's bread crumbs of M&M's until they came to an old mine entrance. Sam looked at the place and saw some broken boards that would allow them to enter the place. He pulled out a flashlight and slipped into the dark, dank mine. Haley stayed close behind him as he slowly made his way deeper into the shaft. He heard growling and shuffling of feet and pulled Haley into a crevice, clamping a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. They froze as the Wendigo shuffled by them and headed out of the mine. Once it was gone, Sam and Haley moved down the shaft that it came from trying to find Dean and Ben. Cracking and creaking made them stop and without warning, they fell through a boarded up opening into another tunnel below them.

"Haley are you okay?" Sam groaned as he pushed himself to a sitting position accessing his body for injury.

"I think so." she replied wiping dirt from her face and crying out when she saw the skulls and bones littering the floor.

"Hey its okay." Sam assured her as he looked around the place thinking this must be where he fed. "Dean!" he cried out when he saw the two bodies hanging from a rafter.

"Ben!" Haley sobbed loudly, when she saw where Sam was looking and saw her brother.

"Dean...Dean, hey man...you okay." Sam asked patting his face until Dean jerked awake. He groaned and grimaced in pain. "Hold on I'll get you down." he said cutting the rope and holding Dean up and supported him as he doubled over in pain. "Talk to me, you okay?"

"I'll get back to you on that. Where is it?" Dean hissed cradling his ribs as Sam guided him to the floor.

"Out, we're safe for now."

"Go help the kid."

"Right." Sam nodded and went to cut Ben down.

Haley looked back into the shadows of the cave and saw another body hanging there. She squinted to get a better look and stumbled toward the body. "Tommy?" she gasped in shock. "Oh Tommy." Haley sobbed as she reached to touch his face thinking he was dead when he suddenly sucked in a harsh breath. "Tommy, you're alive." she cried out in relief. "Sam, cut him down."

"I'm coming." he said, hurrying to her side. He cut him down and let Haley and Ben take care of him so he could go back to check on Dean.

"Check this out Sammy, flare guns." Dean said holding up the guns. He turned when an angry howl sounded down the tunnel shaft. "Looks like someone's home for supper." he said as the howl died away. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah I think so." Sam said.

"Alright listen to me, stay with Sam he's gonna get you out of here." Dean told them as he handed Sam a flare gun.

"What are you going to do?" Haley asked only to get a smirky look from Dean as he winked at her before heading down a tunnel. "It's show time you freaky bastard. That's right bring it on baby! I taste good!" Dean yelled as loud as he could hoping to draw the Wendigo away from the others so they could get out of there.

"Alright come on hurry." Sam urged, pushing them in the other direction hoping to find a way out.

"Hey you want some white meat bitch I'm right here!" Dean continued to yell hoping it was taking the bait, him.

 **spn**

Sam quickly led the others toward what he hoped was the entrance as he listened to Dean's voice getting fainter. They moved down a shaft at a fast pace until the screams of the Wendigo made Sam pull up to a stop holding his arms out to stop the others.

"Haley take your brothers and head that way." Sam told her knowing he had to give them a chance to get out.

"No Sam, what about you?"

"I'll be fine, now go hurry!" he ordered fiercely as he headed toward the noises of the monster.

Haley and Ben half carried Tommy between them as they rushed down the tunnel away from Sam. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to get her brothers to safety.

 **spn**

Sam ducked around a corner and cocked the flare gun, waiting for his chance to kill the monster. He pressed into a crack and listened for it to come his way. Sam held his breath hoping he could end this before anyone else got hurt, especially Dean. Heavy breathing on the other side of him had him slowly turning his head. A deep, dangerous growl alerted him that the monster was right on him. He lunged from the crack and fired the flare gun, missing the Wendigo, but making it retreat. Sam fled down the tunnel, catching up to the others and urging them on.

"Go! Go! Hurry!" Sam yelled trying to push them faster. Sam pushed Ben to the side and shouldered Tommy to drag him along faster. They ducked down another side tunnel only to find a dead end and they were trapped. "Get behind me." Sam told them as he used his body to shield the others to try and protect them.

They all stared in fright as the Wendigo's growls moved closer to them. Sam knew he didn't have anything to defend them with and prayed that Dean would get to them in time before it was too late. He watched in horror as the Wendigo stepped closer raising its razor sharp claws getting ready to attack. A sharp pain ran through his head for only a moment making Sam wince with the pain. Not knowing why he was doing it, Sam raised his hand and focused intently on the monster and saw it. He could see the shriveled, dark soul inside of him and slowly brought his fingers together in a fist and squeezed hard. The monster faltered in his tracks and screamed in pain as Sam concentrated on destroying his soul. He could feel the sharp pain building in his head and felt something wet on his lips but he didn't stop.

Dean ran up and saw Sam holding the Wendigo off and saw blood running from his nose. He didn't know what to think but quickly acted. With a clear shot, Dean took it sending the flare into the Wendigo's chest. Fire erupted in the rib cage and began to spread throughout its body as it roared in anger and pain. He stumbled away, but couldn't escape the fire burning inside of him. It consumed his body in hot red streaks as it started to crumble into ash until it was completely burned up and gone.

"Not bad huh?" he beamed looking at the others. "You okay Sammy?" he asked moving to his brother who slumped sideways and grabbed the wall. He wiped his face and saw the blood on his hand and grimaced as the headache built.

"Just a headache." Sam mumbled wondering what he had just done.

"Look at me." Dean insisted grabbing his face and turning it so he could see into his eyes. He took his sleeve and wiped the smeared blood from his face and saw his eyes were clear. "We'll talk about this later." he mumbled being sure he heard him. Sam nodded yes and Dean released his face. "What's say we get the hell out of here."

"I'm all for that." Haley said getting on one side of her brother while Ben got on the other to help him out of the mine.

 **spn**

Dean leaned against the Impala as he watched Ben and Sam lie their heads off to the cops about being attacked by a huge grizzly bear. He smirked at how easy it was for Sam, just like old times. He was deep in thought about what he saw Sam do in the mine, but was interrupted when Haley spoke to him.

"So really I don't know how to thank you." Haley said as she walked up to him smiling sweetly.

Dean looked her over and arched his eyebrows thinking he could name a few ways.

"Must you cheapen the moment?" she chastised him with a laugh.

"Yeah." he said giving her a Dean Winchester smile.

Haley laid an arm on his and leaned close to kiss Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your Mom." she said softly before turning to leave when the ambulance driver said they were ready to transport her brother. "Thanks Sam." she said as she pasted by him on her way to the ambulance.

"Man I hate camping." Dean stated as they watched it drive away.

"Me too." Sam agreed.

"Sam you know we're gonna find Mom right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but in the mean time I'm driving." Sam said in a determined voice.

Dean let's out a sigh as he tossed the keys for the Impala in the air for Sam and watched as he snagged them in one quick motion and went around to the driver's side to get in. He smiled to himself as he dropped into the passenger seat, but grimaced from his injuries until he got positioned where it didn't hurt. Sam dropped behind the wheel and cranked her up, smiling as he pulled memories of the past up. He was always able to find refuge and comfort inside the Impala as he grew up. He knew Dean called her his Baby, but Sam saw her as second home too. He might not have traveled as much in her as Dean, but it still felt good to be behind the wheel and drive her. Sam pulled away from the ranger station and headed toward the interstate. He wasn't sure where they were going, all that matter to him was finding their Mom and getting some answers to the questions he had. And after what he did in the mine, there were a lot more questions that needed answering now. He knew Dean wasn't going to let what happened go and prepared himself for the interrogation that was to come.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the read. Thank you to all who have followed, favored and left me reviews. So Sam's powers are coming out and he doesn't understand any of it. Will their Mom have the answers he's looking for? Reviews are welcome. NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"The next exit looks like a good place to get a motel for the night." Dean told Sam as he checked out the signs along the highway.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Sam agreed and signaled to take the exit.

"Oh and Sammy, once we get settled in the room...We need to talk about what happened back in the mine." Dean told him in a tone that left no room for argument.

Sam swallowed hard, but had been expecting this. He wasn't sure himself about what really happened and wasn't sure how to explain it to Dean. He followed Dean's pointing and pulled into a small, neat motel, stopping at the office. He watched him get out to go to the office to get a room and waited in the car fidgeting and trying to stop the uneasiness building inside of him.

Fifteen minutes later Dean came out and waved at him to follow him behind the office. He headed for a room on the end and opened the door as Sam pulled into a space and parked. He got out and opened the trunk to get their bags before following Dean inside. Sam sat a bag on each bed knowing to take the one away from the door. Dean always took the bed at the door stating if anyone broke in they would have to come through him first.

"How's your head?" Dean asked dropping onto his bed.

"Headaches pretty much gone now." Sam replied sitting on his own bed waiting for it to happen.

"Talk to me Sammy..." Dean started. "You did something in that cave that stopped it from attacking you."

"To be honest Dean, I don't know what I did." Sam said as he worried with the hem of his shirt. "I felt a sharp pain for a moment in my head and it was like suddenly I could see inside of it...I could see its soul, all twisted and black and evil and I knew I could hurt it. I don't know how or why I could do that Dean..." Sam said not looking at Dean for fear of what he would see. He didn't want Dean to think he was nuts or something or even worse, that he was turning into something not human. "I just concentrated on destroying it and I felt the headache start and my nose started bleeding the harder I tried to hurt it." he shrugged, finally looking up at Dean. He saw a concerned look on his face as he took in what he had said but he didn't see any signs of disgust or fear or anger.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Dean questioned.

"Not like this..." Sam mumbled looking away with but couldn't keep the guilt off his face.

"What Sam? What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked reading him like a book. There wasn't much that Sam could hide from growing up and even now. He knew his brother better than Sam knew himself and knew there was more. He just didn't know if he was ready to hear it or not.

"It started about a year ago, I started having migraines, at least that's what I thought it was. Then I had this really weird dream about a guy getting killed and it seemed so real at the time. I didn't think anything of it until I saw on the news that what I dream4ed did happen. It was almost identical to my dream." he tried to explain. "I had a couple of other freaky ones, but I don't know if they happened or not since I never saw anything about them on the news. I figured my subconscious must of latched on to something making me dream it and really never thought anything else about it."

"Did you know this dream guy?"

"No, I didn't recognize any of the people in my dreams..." Sam started but trailed off as he quickly looked away afraid to tell him the rest.

"You might as well tell me Sammy, I'm not gonna let it go until you do." Dean said seeing the guilty look on his face and knew he was holding something back.

"I-I saw Jess die in a dream a couple of months before it happened and then again the week you came to get me." Sam said quietly. "It was just like it happened. She was pinned to the ceiling and fire broke out around her."

"And you dreamed it." Dean said looking at his brother not sure what to do.

"Yes, I just thought it was a stupid nightmare...If only I'd warned her...Maybe she'd..." Sam started but his voice cracked as tears filled his eyes.

"Hey, hey its okay Sammy." Dean said moving to sit beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "What happened to Jess, was not your fault and I don't think you could of done anything to stop it. That was not natural and you know it. I didn't mention it before, but I thought I saw someone standing in those flames when I pulled you out. It was a man but he wasn't burning, it was like the flames were caressing him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam insisted glaring at Dean for a moment.

"You were upset enough Sammy, I didn't want to add to it. I was going to talk to Mom about it when I found her."

"You think she might know something about this?" Sam asked wiping his eyes as he looked hopefully at Dean.

"I don't know, I hope so. But right now, we both need some rest." Dean decided, squeezing his brothers shoulder and massaging his neck like he use to when he was little and would be upset. "Why don't you use the bathroom first." he offered.

"Alright." Sam said opening his duffle to dig out his bathroom bag and a pair of sleep pants.

Dean watched his brother head for the bathroom wondering what was happening to him and why. He was sure there was some supernatural force behind it but he had no idea where to even begin looking. His biggest concern was why Sammy would be targeted since he didn't even hunt. He knew Sam was scared even if he was trying to hide it. Dean drew in a deep breath and knew he had to be strong for the both of them and keep Sam safe until they found their Mom.

 **spn**

It was still early morning and not many people were stirring at the motel the brothers were staying at. Sam rolled over when a funny noise woke him up. He raised his head and glanced toward it, seeing it was Dean's phone vibrating on the nightstand.

"Dude, answer your phone..." Sam grunted letting his head flop back down on his pillow. "Dean, wake up." he said a little louder but only got a grumble of annoyance from his brother. He sighed and reached for the cell to answer it. "H'llo." Sam said and heard someone breathing on the other end but no response.

"H'llo, is anyone there?" he asked again.

"Sam? Is that you?" his Mom asked, confusion in her voice.

"Mom? Where are you? We've been looking for you..." he rushed out relief and hope filling his voice.

"Sam where's your brother and why are you with him? Why aren't you at the college?" Mary questioned. "Where's Dean?"

"He's here with me." Sam replied getting up. "Hey dude, it's Mom." Sam said to Dean slapping his leg and shoving him. "Some things happened at school..."

"Mom, give it." Dean growled coming awake and jerking his phone from his brother.

"Dude! Chill!" Sam complained trying to get close enough to hear her. "Put it on speaker."

"Mom, are you alright?" Dean asked swatting away Sam's advances.

"Dean what happened? Why is Sam with you?" she asked worry in her voice.

"I hadn't heard from you and Sammy went with me to the last location we knew you were at trying to find you. We took care of the Woman in White and got your journal and I took him back to college."

"Why is he still with you then? He should be safe at school."

"Something happened at Sammy's school Mom. His girlfriend was killed in their apartment. When I dropped him off he found her pinned to the ceiling and she caught on fire." Dean said quietly but knew Sam heard anyway. "It wasn't was natural Mom. I had to get him out of there."

"Hell fire! Damnit!" Mary cussed knowing this wasn't a good sign. Things were moving faster than she expected. "Look Dean, I need you to check out some disappearances of young couples in a town called Burkitsville, Indiana. Write these names down." she instructed knowing she couldn't let another couple disappear this year and since she couldn't go she knew Dean could handle it.

"Hold on, paper and pen." Dean told Sam who grabbed the items off the table. "Go." he said listening to the names and writing them down as Mary told him.

"I wouldn't have you do this but its almost time for another couple to disappear and I can't do it myself. Put Sam on a bus or plane, anything to get him to Bobby's and you head there once you've checked this out and hopefully stopwhatever's killing these couples. Sam's in danger and that's the safest place for him right now. I'll see if I can get someone else to meet you there and back you up."

"What's going on Mom?" Dean asked getting up and moving away from Sam who huffed angrily at him and followed trying to hear.

"Something very evil is coming and its much bigger than I expected. I'll explain everything to both of you when I get to Bobby's. I'll be heading that way in a few days so if you get there first you stay put. You be careful and don't take any foolish chances. I don't know what's taking these couples, but it needs to be stopped."

"I'll be careful." Dean got out before the call was disconnected.

"What'd she say?" Sam inquired getting into Dean's face.

"Dude!" Dean complained pushing him back an arm's length. "Pack up your stuff, I'm putting you on a bus to Bobby's."

"What?" Sam questioned in surprise. "What are those names' Mom gave you? She wants you to work a case doesn't she?"

"Look man I'm doing what Mom wants. So go pack and we'll find a bus station." Dean told him grabbing his own duffle to get some clothes and shove others into it. "She's going to meet us there in a few days."

"No!" Sam stated firmly crossing his arms and giving Dean his best bitch face. He was annoyed with his brother and he wasn't backing down. Dean wasn't telling him something and he knew it involved him.

"You're getting on that bus if I have to hog tie you." he growled at his stubborn brother.

"And how are you going to explain that? Huh? I'm not a kid anymore Dean, I can make my own decisions. I'm staying with you and working whatever case Mom gave you and that's final."

Dean's anger showed as he gritted his teeth together and grunted madly balling his hands into fist. He had forgotten how hardheaded Sam could be. Even though Sam wasn't his blood brother, Dean never treated him any different than if he was. That night all those years ago was still clear in Dean's mind when his Mom brought Sam back from a hunt and told him he was going to be his little brother and he needed to look out for him and keep him safe. Dean took that to heart and became Sam's guardian and protector as they grew always watching out for him. This didn't mean that they didn't butt heads growing up and had to be refereed by either Bobby or their Mom. Sam always thought of Dean as his big brother even when he found out differently. Dean and Mary and Bobby were his family in every sense of the word and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fine!" he growled out, a plan already forming in his mind. "Go change and get your things together."

Dean watched his brother head for the bathroom as he jerked his sleep pants off and replaced them with jeans. He left his tee shirt on and slipped another button up over it before sitting down on the bed to put his boots on. If Sam wasn't going to cooperate, he'd have to be sneaky about it, but he was getting him to Bobby's like Mom wanted. He stepped outside and sent a quick text before Sam could see him and nodded when he got a reply back.

 **spn**

Sam yawned widely as he watched the scenery speed by barely able to keep his eyes open. The rocking motion and the steady hum of the Impala lulled him to sleep along with the little help Dean had slipped into his water when they stopped to get gas.

Dean looked over at his brother and saw him leaning against the side window, his face slack and his mouth hanging slightly open. "Sammy?" Dean asked as he looked hard at him before speaking again. "Sam?" he asked a little louder. When he didn't a response, he fumbled his cell from his pocket and sent a short text, 'Meet me...' to his co-conspirator. Dean had contacted a fellow hunter, Caleb, to meet him along the way and he was going to have him take Sam to Bobby's while he went on to Indiana to work the possible case. He pulled off at the next exit and looked at his cell to read the reply. Caleb was fifteen minutes away, so he pulled into a gas station to fill up and wait.

Caleb pulled into the gas station and spotted the Impala parked off to the side and eased over to her. He backed in so his passenger door was on the same side as the Impala's to make it easier to transfer Sam.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Caleb greeted Dean giving him a fist bump.

"Same ol' same ol'...Thanks for doing this for me. I owe you one." Dean said opening the passenger door and catching Sam before he fell out.

"Naw, I owe you a lot more dude. So why the drugging?" he asked looking in at a sleeping Sam slumped in the passenger seat.

"Damn kid was being a hard ass and wouldn't listen to me. Mom wants him at Bobby's so that's where he's goin'."

"Little brothers can be a pain." Caleb chuckled opening his passenger door and helping Dean shift Sam to his car. Dean got him comfortable and strapped in before closing the door and turning to Caleb.

"He'll be out most of the way, but don't let him give you any lip if he wakes up. You have my permission to cuff him if you have to."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that bro. But you do know he's gonna be one pissed off kid when he comes to."

"It's for his own good."

"You want me to head your way in case you need backup?"

"I'll call if it gets hairy. Stay safe bro and I'll catch ya later."

"You know it and I'll probably hang out at the salvage yard a day or so." he said tossing a wave to Dean before climbing behind the wheel of his car and starting it up to drive away.

Dean watched Caleb drive away knowing he was going to catch hell when he saw Sam again, but it was for his own good, Sammy just couldn't see it because he couldn't see past his own stubbornness.

 **spn**

The different motion and music playing in the car had Sam frowning as he woke up and blinked rapidly trying clear his vision so he could see. He looked to the driver and jumped back in shock when it wasn't his brother driving.

"Hi ya Sam, you doing okay?" Caleb asked when he saw he was awake.

"What the hell?" Sam sputtered as he looked in the back and around trying to figure out how he got in Caleb's car and where his brother was. "What's going on Caleb? What did Dean do?" Sam asked as anger started to build in his voice.

"Look I'm just doing your bro a favor. I'm to take you to Bobby's, that's all I know." he told him trying to appease him before he blew up. Caleb had worked with the Winchesters on numerous hunts and he knew some of their quirks. Sam was the quiet one and the one you needed to look out for because he would get you when you least expected it. "I know you're not happy about this, but don't freak out on me."

Sam looked hard at Caleb for a moment knowing he couldn't blame him for this, oh no this was all his big brother's doing. He didn't think Dean would stoop this low to drug him and get someone else to do his dirty work.

"Fine, think you could stop so I can use the restroom and grab something to drink? Got this awful taste in my mouth..." Sam said sarcastically to let him know he knew what Dean had done.

"Sure, was going to get some gas up ahead anyway." Caleb replied. He didn't see anything wrong with stopping not thinking how devious Sam could be. "Are we good Sam? No hard feelings dude?"

"Yeah Caleb, we're good." Sam said in a calm voice already planning his next move. Dean thought he was smart but he just underestimated him, Sam thought and when he caught up with him...

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story now that I'm adding my special touch to make it my own. The boys will be seeing their Mom soon and things will come out. Thank you to all who are reading my story and if you have a moment, please leave me a review. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: We have one more canon hunt before the boys meet up with their Mom and learn what is going on. Thank you for giving the story a chance and I do like reviews if you have a moment to leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The small town looked like any other one Dean had been to in the past few years. He found a parking space and got out looking up and down the street before strolling toward a building with a sign that read Jorgeson General Merchandise and had old fashion gas pumps in front of it. A bell jingled overhead as he pushed the door open to go in.

"Hello, may I help you?" an older man asked as he stepped from behind the counter.

"I hope so; I was looking for my cousin and his wife, Holly and Vince Parker that passed this way about a year ago. They went missing and my Mom wanted me to see if I could find anything out. I'm sort of tracing their steps to see if I can get any new leads about them." Dean asked pulling out a folded piece of paper and showing him a picture of the couple. "I've already checked out the neighboring towns and haven't found anything. I was hoping to have better luck here."

The man studied paper for a moment shaking his head. "No sorry son, don't think I have. Lacey hon, you remember seeing this couple?"

A woman about the same age as the man stepped to him and looked at the picture too. "I'm sorry young man, they don't look familiar."

A young woman about Sam's age walked down the steps and looked over her uncle's shoulder. "I remember them Uncle Harley. They stopped in here. I remember his tattoo and asked him about it. They had car trouble and had to wait for it to be fixed."

"Wait...Yes...Now I do recall. They left heading to their next destination I guess. Didn't see them again." he told Dean handing back the paper.

"Well thanks." Dean nodded getting a feeling he wasn't being told the truth. "Can I get some gas?"

"Sure, I'll get it for you." the young woman said heading outside with Dean. She took off the gas cap and inserted the nozzle to pump the gas into the Impala. "Nice car."

"Thanks. You lived around here your whole life Emily?" Dean asked reading her name tag.

"No, Uncle Harley and Aunt Lacey took me in when my parents were killed in a car accident. I've only lived here since I was thirteen." she told him. "You think something happened to that couple don't you?"

"I don't know. All I know is they didn't make it home and no one has heard from them since."

"All done." she said replacing the cap. "That'll be twelve dollars and sixty-four cents."

"Here you go, keep the change." Dean said handing her a ten and five along with a warm smile. He got in the Impala and pulled back onto the road to follow it out of town. He pulled off the road when his EMF started going crazy and pulled it from his pack to check it out. He looked around and only saw a large apple orchard that was just outside of town. He moved slowly through the trees and spotted a creepy scarecrow hanging near the middle of the grove. "You are one ugly dude." Dean said looking him over. Something on his arm caught his attention and he moved a picking ladder to use to see it better. The skin was like leather and he pulled the ragged shirt up seeing a tattoo. Once he pulled out the poster, Dean compared it to the arm and looked sadly at the scarecrow. "Nice tat." Deciding the town needed another once over, he got back in the Impala and headed back to town. He decided to check out Scotty's Cafe and see what he could find out in there.

Dean ducked when another bell jingled loudly as he pushed the cafe door open. He spotted a couple at a table and moved to sit at the table nearest them. It seemed they were being fawned over way more than normal and Dean tried to order a piece of pie but was told they just ran out by the owner. He asked for a cup of coffee seeing a half full pot sitting behind the counter. The owner nodded to the waitress to serve him while he made a phone call. Dean overheard the couple talking about having car trouble and offered to check it out for free, but they declined his help. He tried to make conversation but they brushed him off. The bell sounded again as the sheriff stepped into the cafe and glanced around until his eyes landed on Dean.

"Excuse me sir, would you step outside please?" the sheriff asked when he got the nod from the diner owner. "No need to bother this nice couple's meal."

"Sure Sheriff, whatever you say." Dean grumbled getting up and heading outside not wanting to cause a scene.

"I think its time for you to move on sir. You're not welcome here." he told Dean. "Why don't you get behind the wheel and I'll escort you to the town limits."

"Whatever you say Sheriff." Dean said sarcastically as he dropped behind the wheel of the Impala knowing there was no use arguing right now. He would pick his battles and this one wasn't worth it. Dean grumbled under his breath as he did as the sheriff said and cranked the Impala to head back out of town. He didn't like being told what to do and knew something really weird was going on in this town. This right here really proved it. It was like they were fattening the couple up for slaughter. Instead of moving on, he staked out the road leading from the town and waited to see what was going to happened.

 **spn**

A car drove by and Dean sat up straighter when he saw the couple from the diner in it. He let the pass and watched to see if they were being followed. When he saw no one behind them, Dean cranked the Impala and pulled back out onto the road to follow the couple himself.

The young man driving looked down with distress as the car started to shutter and wheeze until it died at the apple orchard. "What the hell?" he complained trying to crank the car but not getting it working.

"I thought the car was supposed to be fixed." the woman fussed at her husband.

"It was supposed to be. The mechanic said everything was fine." he said trying to start it but only getting a grinding sound. "C'mon, let's see if there's a house around here that we can get some help. I think I see a light over that way in the orchard."

"This is not how I wanted to spend my vacation." she whined getting out and following her husband into the apple grove.

They walked deeper into the darkness until rustling noises had them clinging to each other as they caught glimpses of something running through the trees. The man grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her back the way they came. He tripped and fell to the ground and looked behind them in terror as a scarecrow slowly approached carrying a scythe. The woman screamed as she tried to pull her husband to his feet. Before they could get away, Dean ran to them and shot the scarecrow with a shot gun several times but it didn't seem to affect it.

"Get up, we've gotta get out of here." he yelled at them and pushed them toward their car. As soon as they were out of the orchard, Dean looked behind them to see if they were followed. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. What the hell was that thing?" the man asked as he panted hard trying to catch his breath.

"Not sure. What happened?"

"Our car died and we were looking for a house to get help."

"Okay, let me look at and I'll see if I can get you guys back on the road." he said moving to their car to check out the engine. Once he got the car started the couple thanked him and hurried away wanting to get as far from this place as possible. Dean watched them drive away and looked back into the orchard knowing he was going to have to do some research. Somehow this town was linked to the apple orchard and it was linked to the scarecrow. He got into the Impala to leave, but before he could his cell started ringing. "H'llo."

"Dean bad news." Caleb started. "You brother gave me the slip when I stopped for gas. He was gone before I even knew it. I didn't know he had that talent like you. I'm sorry man."

"Damn! It's alright Caleb. If Sammy sets him mind on something ain't much you can do to stop him. I was hoping you'd get closer to Bobby's before he woke up."

"Oh and Dean, he was royally pissed you mickied him. Just giving you the heads up. You might wanna watch yourself."

"Yeah, yeah not the first time and won't be the last time I've been on his shit list. Thanks for trying dude."

"You need some help bro? I can head that way and be there by tomorrow morning."

"Let me get back to you. I know my brother and I know he's heading this way already."

"Alright bro, text me if you need me. Catch ya later."

"I will bye." Dean said hanging up and swearing to himself. He swore his little brother was going to be the death of him, but it wasn't like he wasn't expecting him to do that. He must not have judged the dose right and kicked himself for messing up. He started the car and headed for a nearby town where a college was located to see what he could find on any pagan gods that were associated with scarecrows. He was going to grab some sleep in the car while he waited for the place to open.

 **spn**

The cellar door was opened and a semi-conscious Dean was shoved down the steps and into the arms of the young woman from the General Store. She looked up at her uncle and aunt as they stared sadly down at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried out as she helped Dean to stand.

"It's our responsibility and we have no other choice. There was no one else but you. The good of the many out weighs the good of one." her aunt told her before closing and locking the cellar doors.

"Are they going to kill us?" Emily asked in a frightened voice.

"We're to be sacrifices for their Pagan god." Dean grunted as he winced from the pain in his head and felt a lump near his hairline.

"What do you mean by sacrifice?" she asked Dean as he checked the door to see if he could break it open.

"Seems like this town worships a Pagan god and they make a yearly sacrifice of a young couple so they can reap the rewards. Have you noticed how the towns around you are dying or people are moving away?"

"It never occurred to me. That can't be true? My aunt and uncle wouldn't do that."

"The photo of the couple I showed you, the guy with the tattoo; they were their sacrifice last year."

"Oh god, this isn't happening." she cried hugging her body tightly as she bent over.

"It'll be okay, I'll think of something." Dean said pulling her to him and holding her as she cried. He had no cell, no weapon and no backup. He was shit out of luck and wasn't sure what he was going to do. Maybe Sam was heading this way but he wouldn't know where to look. He should have taken Caleb's offer of help and maybe this wouldn't have happened. Dean cussed himself for being so hardheaded and wanting to do everything on his own. There were times when you needed to throw away your ego and accept the help offered. "Emily do you know anything about the apple orchard just outside of town and the scarecrow there?"

"Well I've heard stories, but never really took them serious. I just thought they were old wives tales. They said when the ones that came over founded this town they brought with them a scared apple tree and planted it starting the orchard. It is said to bring prosperity."

"Do you know where?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's in the middle of the orchard."

"Okay, when we get out of this that tree is gonna burn." he hissed madly.

 **spn**

The cellar doors opened and Emily's uncle, the sheriff and Scotty from the cafe had guns trained on them. Dean pulled Emily behind him to protect her as he glared at them.

"It's time." Lacey said looking down at them.

The town folks took Dean and Emily to the apple orchard and tied them to trees for the sacrifice to give their town another year of prosperity.

"Please Uncle Harley...Aunt Lacey don't do this..." Emily begged in desperation.

"I hope your pies are freakin' worth it!" Dean yelled as they ran away leaving them for the scarecrow.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked Dean.

"I'm working on it." Dean grunted as he jerked and tried to free his hands. "Keep an eye on that scarecrow; he may be getting down any time now."

"What?" she asked confused at what she was suppose to. "Oh no, no!" she cried out when a shadow moved through the trees toward them. "Something's coming!" she yelled to Dean.

"Dean?" Sam called as he stepped from the darkness toward them. "What's going on?"

"Man Sammy! I take back every bad thing I said about you. Hurry up cut me loose. Where is it?" Dean said a relief flooded through him to see his brother. He tried to look over his shoulder as Sam worked on cutting his bonds.

"Where's what?" Sam asked pulling out a knife to cut him loose and moved to the girl to do the same.

"The scarecrow..." Dean said looking back to where the scarecrow hung to find the post empty. "We gotta get out of here." he said hustling Sam and Emily ahead of him toward the road. They didn't make it far before townspeople with rifles suddenly surrounded them, stopping them from leaving.

"How many couples have you done this to over the years?" Dean growled pushing Sam and Emily behind him. "How many cars have you gotten rid of and people you've made disappear over the years to keep your precious town alive?"

"We can't let you leave. The town would die if we don't do this." Harley said holding a gun on them. "You have to unders..." he tried to continue until a scythe was stabbed through his chest by the scarecrow. Lacey screamed in fright when she was grabbed to be hauled away, along with her dead husband. The townspeople scattered in fright as Dean, Sam and Emily just stood there in shock watching the scene play out.

"So how did you get here so fast Sammy?" Dean asked as they walked back toward the town.

"Well, I kind of hot wired a car and stole it." Sam shrugged.

"That's my boy!" Dean praised him, slapping him on the back.

 **spn**

Sam carried a small container of gas as he followed Dean and Emily through the orchard to the sacred tree. Dean stopped in front of it and studied the ancient writing that was craved into the trunk. Sam stepped forward and dumped the gas all over the tree before moving back. Dean picked up a limb and lit it so he could set it on fire.

"You sure about this Emily? The town's going to die if we do this."

"Let it die." she said taking the limb from Dean and holding it to the tree until it caught fire. They stepped back and stood watching the flames lick higher as it destroyed the tree. None of them felt any remorse about destroying the tree and stopping the ritual once and for all.

The three young people made their way out of the orchard not once looking back. Dean and Sam dropped Emily off at the bus station to catch a bus for Boston. She was going to stay with her aunt now and they wished her luck hoping life would be better now and she could put this behind her.

"How could you do that Dean? That was low, even for you bro. To drug me and bum me off on Caleb...I won't be forgetting it." Sam told Dean in an unwavering, strong voice as they walked to the Impala. He got in the passenger seat and stared out the windshield a hard, determined, angry, and bitchy look plastered on his face.

Dean didn't bother defending his actions since he knew when Sam was in one of these moods he wouldn't listen to anything being said. He took the verbal abuse and let it slide right off. He huffed a breath of air out as he stood by the Impala for a moment taking a deep breath before getting into the chilly Impala.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Impala was eating up the road as she headed for Bobby's. The driver glanced at his pouting brother knowing that look and the mood he was in. Sam could get bitchy, but this was different; he was still holding onto his anger for Dean drugging him and trying to ship him to Bobby's. What he couldn't see was he was trying to protect him like their Mom wanted him to. Sam had laid into to him earlier for drugging him and getting Caleb involved. Dean let him have his temper tantrum, not bothering to stop him or explain himself. He knew Sam had to get it out of his system just like when they were younger and he got really mad. Dean knew it was for the best and took his verbal abuse, letting it slide off him without thinking twice about it. Sam stopped yelling and fussing when he saw Dean wasn't going to fight back and glared at him as he cussed under his breath. He jerked the door of the Impala opened and slumped into the seat waiting for Dean to get in so they could leave. It just made him madder that Dean took everything he said without yelling or fighting back. Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, he decided to give him the silent treatment.

"You gonna give me the silent treatment all the way to Bobby's?" Dean finally asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"Nothing to say." Sam mumbled as he crossed his arms and put on a bitchy face of determination. He wanted to talk to him about everything, but was afraid to. How could he tell him he had seen Jess die on the ceiling weeks before it actually happened? He didn't know why he would be dreaming that and didn't take much stock in it until it was too late. He didn't know what was wrong with him and felt so alone and scared right now. He hoped their Mom would be at Bobby's and could maybe explain some of his doubts and fears away. He thought back on Jessica and couldn't help the tears pooling in his eyes. She was the most amazing person he had ever known and he had planned on asking her to marry him once he found out if he was getting into the law program at Stanford. All his dreams and hopes burned up that night when he found her pinned to the ceiling and bursting into flames. That image would haunt his dreams for a long time as he turned his head to wipe his eyes before Dean saw his tears.

Dean pursed his lips for a moment trying to figure his brother out. He watched as he sort of zoned out, lost in his thoughts and saw the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It bothered him that he couldn't help him through whatever was eating at him. Dean had a deep down feeling it was about his girlfriend, Jess. Sam had lost it when she was killed and he had a feeling she had been the one for him. She was the love of his life and wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't ask her to marry him. He watched his little brother change right before his eyes, knowing that fire ruined his life. All Dean could do was be there to pick up the pieces and try to put him back together. He hoped their Mom was there and could help explain what the hell was going on. He could tell by what she didn't say that it was bad and it involved Sammy. He pushed down his questions and concentrated on driving knowing the sooner they got there, the sooner he could get answers.

 **spn**

The driveway to the salvage yard loomed in the headlights as Dean slowed the Impala to turn in and make his way to the house. He looked around but didn't see his Mom's car and wondered if he should text her to see where she was at and when she'd be arriving.

"C'mon Sammy we're here." Dean mumbled to his brother who had dozed off thirty minutes ago.

Sam jumped and gasped out loud as he sucked it a hard breath trying to slow his racing heart. He looked at Dean who was frowning at him but didn't say anything. After a few moments, Sam opened the passenger door and unfolded his long frame from it to stretch and groaned with protest his body was making. He looked around searching for the same thing Dean had, and then let his shoulder slump when he saw she wasn't there.

"She'll be here Sammy. Let's get settled, I think my bed is calling me." he said opening the trunk to get their bags. He had driven all the way since he didn't trust Sam to drive and not wreck his Baby. He rolled his shoulders and headed for the front door, feeling his brother fall in behind him. Dean knocked loudly and waited for Bobby to answer.

"I'm coming." a gruff male voice called from the other side of the door.

"It's us Bobby, you can put away the weapons." Dean called through the door.

"Boys, good to see ya." the older hunter greeted them, pulling each into a hug and slapping them on the back. He was like a father to them and looked up to him as a mentor, friend, guardian, and family.

"Have you heard from Mom?" Sam asked wanting to know for sure she was coming. He was anxious to talk to her.

"Not today, but I know she's heading this way. You boys want some coffee or something to eat?"

"Naw, we stopped on the way in and ate. I for one just want a nice, soft bed to stretch out in and get some sleep." Dean grunted as he tried to suppress a yawn.

"I changed the sheets and opened the window so yer room would air out. Why don't ya head on up and I'll see you in the morning." he told the boys. He could see how tired and weary Dean's face was and how pinched and worried Sam's was. Mary hadn't told him much, but he wasn't going to let on he knew anything since this was her story to tell.

"Nite Bobby." Sam mumbled before following his brother up the stairs. Since he didn't know when their Mom would be getting there, he decided to join his brother and try to get some rest, hopefully, if the nightmares would stay away.

 **spn**

"You can have the bathroom first." Sam offered dropping his bag on one of the twin beds so he could find some sleep clothes.

"You're so kind." Dean yawned pulling his bathroom bag out and heading across the hall. He did his normal routine and fifteen minutes later emerged ready to call it a night. Sam passed him in the hall as he stepped back into their bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed and unlaced his boots, kicking them off and shucking his jeans and long sleeved shirt. Not bothering with sleep clothes, Dean crawled into his bed and sighed as he let his body sink into the mattress so the long day of driving could be forgotten. He was barely aware of Sam coming back into the room, closing the window, turning off the light and partly closing their door before getting into bed himself. Sam looked over at his brother and sighed knowing he should have offered to drive some so he wouldn't be so worn out. He took a few slow breaths and turned on his side, curling slightly around his extra pillow and trying to shut his mind down so he could sleep.

It just seemed like he closed his eyes when suddenly someone was shaking him awake. Sam jerked and raised a fist until he saw Dean leaning over him with a concerned look on his face.

"You were crying out in your sleep again Sammy." Dean said when he saw Sam was awake.

"What?" Sam slurred trying to let his mind catch up with his body.

"You were having a nightmare." Dean told him, looking him over and seeing the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and upper lip that was trembling. "Wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked quietly not sure how to handle this since he wasn't one to show much emotion, even around his brother. He had learned to put a wall up and not let anyone get close, just like their Mom. They were formable hunters, two of the best by most accounts. When it was a hunt that needed special handling, they were called in to take care of it.

"I'm fine..." Sam said softly not able to look his brother in the eyes.

"You do know who you're talking to right? You're not fine. When was the last time you had more than an hour or two of undisturbed sleep? You can't go on like this Sammy, it's gonna kill ya." Dean exclaimed in concern. "Look at yourself bro, you're barely holding it together. Talk to me man..."

"I can't Dean..." Sam begged looking so lost and forlorn that all Dean can do is pull him into his arms and hold him tight.

Dean didn't know what it was that Sam couldn't tell him or what about the nightmares scared him so, but he decided not to press the issue right now. He shoved Sam over in his bed and stretched out beside him sharing his bed.

Sam didn't protest when Dean shoved him over and laid down beside him. He snuggled into his chest and felt his strong arms embrace him feeling a sense of peace settle over him. Sam listened to the strong beating heart of his brother as it lulled him into a sleep without nightmares. He didn't know Dean stayed awake and watched to be sure he was able to sleep. It was the early hours of the morning before Dean finally let himself doze, too tired to resist any longer. The brothers slept without nightmares and didn't stir when their Mom looked in on them but didn't disturb them. She smiled to herself wondering if Sammy had a nightmare since Dean was squeezed into Sam's bed. She'd let them sleep as long as they needed because what she needed to tell them was going to haunt their dreams.

 **spn**

The sun was high in the sky when Dean stirred and felt the weight of his brother on him. Sam had thrown a leg over his legs and was tucked tightly under his neck with an arm over his chest. Dean could feel a wet spot on his shirt where Sam must of drooled during the night and grimaced thinking the things he did for his little brother. He sighed thinking at least he got some sleep for a change. He looked out the window and saw the sun was shining brightly figuring it was mid-morning and he needed to get up to see if Mom made it in. Dean carefully untangled Sam's limbs from his body and slipped out of bed watching Sam grunt and grumble but didn't wake as he rolled over and settled back down snoring softly. He grabbed some clothes and shuffled to the bathroom to do his morning routine and change clothes. Once he checked to see that Sam was still sleeping, Dean headed downstairs and to the kitchen to find Bobby and his Mom having coffee.

"Mom, are you okay?" Dean asked when he saw the scratches and slight bruising on her face and a bandage sticking out from under the sleeve of her shirt. He kissed her cheek and went to pour a cup of coffee before sitting down between them.

"Hello son, good to see you and I'm fine." Mary answered smiling lovingly at him. It still amazed her that she had two wonderful sons who turned out okay considering what their lives had been like growing up. Both had been exposed to the supernatural at an early age and was taught how to defend themselves against what was out there in the dark. Even though Sam didn't continue in the life like his brother, Mary was so proud of both her boys. She was overjoyed when Sam got accepted into Stanford on a full scholarship knowing that was what he wanted and she supported him in his endeavors. Mary didn't tell Sam that she stopped by regularly to check on him from a distance and to be sure he was doing okay. She did actually try to visit every couple of months and take him out to lunch or dinner and check to see if he needed anything. Mary knew Dean kept in touch with him and tried to get by to see him too.

"What's going on Mom? Why's Sammy in danger?" Dean asked.

"Why don't we wait until your brother's up and I can tell you together." she suggested not wanting to repeat herself. "How's he doing Dean? I was so sorry to hear about his girlfriend."

"It's been tough on him. He's not sleeping good or eating right but I'm doing my best to take care of him." Dean sighed sipping on his coffee.

"You want some breakfast?" Bobby asked. "I can scramble some eggs and cook some toast up."

"That does sound good. Need help?"

"Naw, I've got it. Visit with yer Momma there. I know you haven't seen each other in a while." he said getting up and moving to fridge to get out the eggs.

* * *

 **A/N: The Winchesters are together again. How will Sam take the news Mary has? Thank you to all who have decided to read my story. I do like reviews to know your thoughts. Please review. NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The bright sun shining in the window slowly woke Sam and had him squinting at it before turning over to see Dean was gone. He listened but didn't hear him upstairs and figured he had already gotten up and was downstairs. Sam stretched and lay there for a minute longer relishing in the fact he had slept longer than two hours without having nightmares that woke him crying out in the night. He smiled to himself thinking Dean was ever the big brother and taking care of him. It had been like that growing up too. He was always looking out for him and making sure he stayed safe and took care of him when he was sick or being bullied or got in one of his funky moods and couldn't pull himself out of it. Dean was his hero growing up and he wanted to be just like him until it came to hunting. Sam didn't like it, but he tried for a number of years to make it work. He was so relieved when their Mom wanted him to stop hunting and follow his dreams and what made it so much better was Dean wanted him to stop too. Hunting wasn't in his blood like it was Dean's. He came from a long line of hunters and he was good at it, scary good. Sam got up to change so he could head down to see if their Mom had gotten in last night or this morning. He hoped she had some answers for him about what was going on and why anyone would want to kill Jess the way they did. Sam grabbed clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom to wash up and change. He dropped his sleep clothes in the room before heading downstairs to find everyone.

 **spn**

"Sammy..." Mary said softly when she saw him step into the kitchen. She got up and moved to pull him into her embrace and hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go.

"Hey Mom." Sam whispered looking toward Dean with an awkward look wondering why Mom was being so affection. She had always shown her love for the boys, but something was different about it now. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine now that I see you're alright." she replied brushing his hair from his face and cupping his cheek for a moment. "Sit and let me get you some coffee and I guess we need to talk. I know you both must have questions and I may not have all the answers but I'll tell you what I do know." she said pulling a chair out for Sam before going to the counter to fix a cup of coffee for him. "Dean do you want a refill?"

"I'm good Mom." Dean said getting a feeling he wasn't going to like what they were going to be told.

"I'll scramble another egg, you need to eat son." Bobby told him moving to the stove to heat up the skillet.

"I'm not really hun..."

"Eat Sammy; you need to keep your strength up." Dean told him giving him the _if Bobby wants to cook for you let him_ look.

Sam looked to his brother and knew he was right. Whatever they were going to be told, he needed to prepare himself for it. Bobby had eggs and toast ready for him in minutes and sat the plate in front of him. He looked at the food and hoped his queasy stomach was going to take it. He could hear their Mom moving around behind him cleaning up the kitchen and figured she was trying to decide the best way to tell them what was going on. With a soft sigh, Sam began to eat knowing the sooner he finished the sooner they could talk.

 **spn**

The four hunters sat around the kitchen table with cups of fresh coffee. Dean and Sam looked to their mother waiting patiently for her to talk. Neither wanted to rush her, but both wanted to hear what she had to say.

"First Sammy, I wanna tell you how sorry I am to hear about your girlfriend." Mary started. "If I had known she was in danger you know I would of warned you or come there to protect her. I never dreamed something like that would happen."

"I know Mom." Sam said fighting back the tears in his eyes as he pictured Jess's smiling face in his mind.

"I guess I need to start from the beginning because what happened to her was the same thing that happened to your real Mom on the same day nearly twenty-three years ago."

"What?" Sam gasped in shock as the food churned painfully in his stomach. She had never really talked about his real mother except to say she had died in a house fire when he was six months old. All she knew about his father was that he was in the military and never made it back home. He had never searched any deeper about his real Mom and this was all new to him.

"I was tracking a demon and the trail led me to a house. I saw smoke and rushed in to find your Mom in your nursery, pinned on the ceiling bleeding out. Fire had started consuming her and engulfed the room in seconds. I grabbed you from your crib and barely made it out before the room was a complete inferno. When I looked back, I saw him standing in the flames glaring at me. It was the demon who killed your father Dean." she said looking to her oldest. "I could of sworn he wasn't happy I rescued you from the fire."

"And it killed Sam's Mom too?" Dean asked frowning as he thought it over. "But why? I don't understand why would it be in his nursery and kill his Mom? He killed Dad 'cause you wouldn't make a deal but what's the connection?"

"I think I know some of it Dean." she answered before looking to her youngest. "Sam...What I'm about to tell you doesn't change the way I feel about you in the least. You're my son and I love you with all my heart." Mary told Sam and she clasp his hands in hers. "I've been hunting for this demon ever since that day so long ago...I've been getting bits and pieces of the big picture from low level demons that I've trapped and sent back to hell. Seems this yellow eyed demon has a plan to wage a war on humanity and is building an army and it included humans. He was going around back then and picking babies that were six months old. Why that age and how he picked them I haven't found out yet. But he would visit each one and feed them his blood, demon blood. He did that to you Sam..." Mary paused and looked at Sam who had gone deathly pale and was staring at her like she was insane.

Sam tried to make sense of what his Mom was telling him but when she got to the part about the blood, he lost it. He stumbled from the table and ran out the backdoor needing to get some fresh air. It was like the room had gotten too small and the walls were closing in on him. He leaned over the railing as he tried to suck in air and not throw up. Pictures of Jess pinned to the ceiling invaded his mind before he could stop them and now to learn his real Mom suffered the same fate was overwhelming. Not able to stop it, Sam coughed and retched as his stomach muscles clenched painfully and his eyes watered, clouding his vision as he lost what breakfast he had ate. One thing was certain, it did not taste as good coming out as it did going in. He gagged and clutched his stomach with one hand while holding onto the railing with the other so he wouldn't collapse. When he finally stopped dry heaving, he leaned his elbows on the railing and let his face drop into his hands as he tried to make sense of it all. He tensed and jerked when he felt a hand being laid on his neck and familiar fingers began to massage it.

"It's okay Sammy..." Dean mumbled softly trying to comfort him. "I'm here..."

Memories of all those times Dean had comforted him when they were growing up flooded his mind. His body felt weak and unstable as he huffed loudly and closed his eyes letting his touch take away some of the stress and worry. It seemed Dean always knew when Sam was stressed or unsettled and would step in to comfort and calm him. Even after they were grown, Sam still relished the bond they had and hoped it would never be broken. He accepted the bottle of water offered and sipped some and spit it out to rinse his mouth before taking a couple of tentative sips, hoping it would stay down.

"Why don't you sit 'fore ya fall down." Dean suggested guiding him back into a chair and sitting beside him, never losing touch with him. He knew this was a lot for Sam to take in; hell it was a lot for him to take in too. Somewhere deep down in the far corners of his mind he had always thought Sam was different in some way. He knew he wasn't his real brother, but helping to raise him and protect him made it seem so. He always knew when Sam got hurt when they were growing up and that extended into adulthood. Now he knew why for the past months that he had an uneasy feeling something was going to happen to Sam. He never brushed away that gut feeling knowing it had saved him more than once in this job. Dean never told anyone about it because he didn't want them to worry or think something was wrong with him. He listened to Sam's shaky breathing and could feel his body tremble slightly as he tried to get his emotions under control.

 **spn**

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked Mary as he mulled over what that meant to Sam.

"Yes, the demon I questioned was happy to tell me everything he knew after I finished with him." Mary stated flatly knowing Bobby knew about her techniques. To others they might seem cruel and torturous, but when you were dealing with demons who'd as soon snap your neck than look at you, you had to be tough and hard and do what needed to be done. The years had hardened Mary more than she liked, but what always brought a smile to her face and a warmness to her cold heart were her boys. They had grown up to be strong, wise, respectful, caring men that she could be proud of. It didn't bother her that Sam had stepped away from the hunter's life and was making his own way in the world. What bothered her was trying to stop this yellow eyed bastard from taking him from her.

"There's more you're not telling them isn't there?" Bobby asked when he saw the uneasy look on Mary's face.

Mary looked down at her coffee cup and knew she couldn't lie to Bobby. For one thing he'd see right through it and another thing; she had too much respect for him to do it. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts before she answered.

"You're right. I went to The Roadhouse for help. Bill and Ellen had me talk to a guy that stays there named Ash. He may look like he's three cups shy of a full load, but that kid is a genius. He has been helping me track demon signs so I can capture and question them. Ash also worked out the program that helped me find other kids whose mother's died under similar circumstances. I know he couldn't find all of them because some mothers never went into their kid's room. This is far bigger than I ever thought it would be. When he fed the kids his blood it gave them these powers. They don't manifest until after their twenty-first birthday and I've not found any two the same. I found one guy who could move objects with his mind and another who could control fire and one who could see people's auras. None of them had any idea what was going on with them and it didn't help when I told them to truth. I made sure they had the knowledge to protect themselves and can only hope for the best."

"So does that mean Sam may have powers too?" he asked looking to the door see the brothers sitting now, Dean leaning close to his brother and comforting him.

"I'm sure of it, but what I don't know. It could be happening right now and I'm scared for him. I know he's not my flesh and blood, but I couldn't love him anymore. I've got to try and stop that demon from fulfilling his plans and keep not only Sam safe but the other unsuspected kids out there. Do you think you could do some research on this for me?"

"I'll help any way I can; you know that. Both then boys are like sons to me and I don't wanna see either of them get hurt."

 **spn**

They both looked up when the backdoor opened and Dean and Sam stepped inside. Dean still had an arm around his brother's shoulders as he steered him back to the table to sit down. He looked at his mother and then Bobby before speaking.

"What else do you know?" Dean asked. He could feel Sam fidgeting in the chair beside him and knew he was upset and uncomfortable with talking about this, but he needed to know if he was going to protect him. "You say there are others that the demon did that to?"

"Why? Why was Jess killed the same way and on the same day?" Sam asked quietly as he looked up at his mother. "What did feeding me his blood achieve Mom? What did it do to me? Am I a monster, a freak?" he questioned as his voice started to tremble and his eyes filled with tears.

"Of course not Sammy, you could never be that and don't you ever call yourself that." she said strongly and with conviction. "As far as your girlfriend, I think it wanted you to start hunting again, but that's just a theory. It didn't want you to have a normal life. The other ones I found...They seemed to possess psychic abilities of some kind." Mary said carefully reaching for Sam's hand and squeezing it gently hoping he would tell her if he had them too.

Sam eyes widened for a moment and he looked to Dean as some of the pieces started to fall into place. He now understood that the demon blood must be responsible for what he was able to do. He pulled his hand away and clasped them in his lap as he looked down frowning as he mulled it over in his mind. He wondered if the demon blood would make him turn evil or lead him to the dark side. What if he was a danger to everyone at the table? He knew now that he couldn't ignore the things that were happening to him. He had to learn to control them and use them to help hunt the YED down and kill it.

* * *

 **A/N: Now Sam and Dean know about the demon blood and the YED. Thank you to the readers who decided to give this story a chance. I do like reviews. If you have a moment, please leave one. NC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mary looked to her oldest with worry when she saw Sam's reaction to the information. She could see concern on his face as he gazed at his brother. Something was passing between them that she wasn't privy to, just like when they were younger and could communicate without saying a word. She waited for one of them to speak knowing not to push too hard or they would shut her out.

"You need to tell her." Dean finally said quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"Sam...Sammy what is it?" Mary asked. She braced herself for what he would tell her. "Do you have abilities?"

"I-I think so..." Sam replied letting out a sigh. "I started having headaches about a year ago and then...then I started having theses dreams...It was only a couple, but they seemed so real and then I found out what I dreamed actually happened. At first I thought it was just a coincidence and then I dreamed of Jess's death weeks before it happened...And again a couple of days before...It happened just like I saw in my dream..."

Mary turned to Bobby wondering if he was thinking the same thing. Sam was seeing future events, visions. She heard Dean clear his throat and turned to him when he spoke.

"Tell her the rest." Dean urged with a nod knowing everything needed to out in the open.

"What else Sammy? Don't be afraid to tell me." Mary spoke softly.

"When we were in the mine with the wendigo and it was about to attack us something happened to me. There was this pain in my head like something seemed to pop...Afterwards I was able to see its twisted, black soul and I...I started to destroy it. I could feel the evil in it and just worked on killing it or at least stopping it until Dean got there and finished it off."

"He was in pain and his nose was bleeding." Dean added getting a bitch face from Sam for ratting on him.

"Sammy, it's okay I need to know these things. I found a couple of other kids with Ash's help and their story was similar but their abilities are different. Ash is looking for more kids so I can talk to them and warn them."

"Different how?" Dean asked.

"One could control fire and another could move objects with a thought." she replied.

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked not familiar with the name. Since he hadn't been in the hunting circle for a while, he didn't know some of the new players.

"He's cool." Dean chuckled. "He's a pot head, a drunk, and computer savant. He graduated MIT at the top of his class and he can do about anything you want. You should see this Frankenstein laptop he hobbled together from I don't know how many other ones. Ash said he took the best of each one and created his own machine. You'd like him Sammy, he speaks your language."

"He stays at the Roadhouse with Ellen and Bill. He just strolled in one day and never left." Mary included. "Ash had helped me more times than I can count over the past few years."

"So what now?" Dean asked sitting back trying to take all this in and sort it out.

"First, here..." Mary started pulling the hex bags from her bag and handing them to the boys. "Missouri made these up for me. They're the most powerful she could make. It should keep you off anyone's radar so don't lose them."

Dean and Sam took the bags and looked at them before stuffing them in a pocket.

"Is that it?" Dean asked. "There's gotta be more we can do."

"Missouri did show me one other thing." Mary said cautiously almost like she didn't want to tell it.

"What Mom?" Sam asked leaning forward in his seat.

"There's a spell we can do that will link you to someone else in case you're...Taken. It would allow the other person to find you. I thought I could..."

"No, if anyone's doing that its me." Dean stated firmly. "Sammy and me are already close; this should be a piece of cake."

"Dean's right, it should be him." Sam agreed.

 **spn**

Bobby helped Mary gather everything she would need for the spell and after covering the table with a black silk cloth she sat a bronze bowl at one end and began to assemble the ingredients in the bowl. She used a marble pestle to mash everything together before adding holy oil and mixing again.

"Alright, I need blood from both of you." Mary said looking up to her boys.

Dean took a small, sharp knife and cut into his palm to allow blood to drip into the bowl. He passed the knife to Sam who did the same thing and held his hand over the bowl watching their bloods mix. Mary took her sons' cut hands and placed them together so their blood could mix.

"Clasp hands and don't let go until I tell you." she said just before dropping a match into the bowl. Blue flames arched from the bowl for a moment before a cloud of grey smoke poured out and seemed to engulf the brothers who coughed softly and wrinkled their noses from the strange smell. She closed her eyes as she began to recite the ritual Missouri taught her.

 _"Hear me and bind these two_

 _One to the other_

 _From the bowels of the Earth_

 _From the winds of the Heavens_

 _From the depths of the oceans_

 _From the cleansing of the fire_

 _Bind by blood_

 _Bind by soul_

 _Bind by heart_

 _One to another_

 _Let none destroy this bond_

 _Made here before you_

 _Blood to Blood_

 _Soul to Soul_

 _Heart to Heart_

 _One to One_

 _So it shall be._

Mary opened her eyes and watched the smoke begin to disperse from around her sons and looked at them closely. She arched her eyebrows when she thought she saw a shadow pass from one brother to the other.

"You can let go now." she said. "That's all we can do for now." Mary used pot holders to pick up the bowl and carry it outside to dump the contents and poured water over it to be sure the fire was out. Bobby had cleaned up the rest by the time she got back inside and she nodded her thanks.

 **spn**

"Is Ash going to contact you if he finds anymore...Like me?" Sam asked not sure what to call himself. Was he a freak? A monster? Damned? He didn't know what to think about what he had learned.

"Yes." Mary said sipping on the shot of whiskey Bobby had poured. She looked at Sam and could see the subtle changes in him from the last time she saw him. Her heart ached for his loss and wished she could go back in time and stopped it. "But I'm going to let you two follow-up on them and contact them. They may be more open with you since you share the same story."

"But you'll be coming to right?"

"C'mon Sammy, we need to make a supply run if we're gonna be staying here." Dean told him getting up from the table. He needed to do something besides sitting here worrying. "Anything you want Mom?"

"No, I'll be heading out in the morning."

"Wait! Whadda ya mean heading out?" Sam questioned in shock as he stood up. "We just got back together and you're going to leave?"

"There are some things I need to do and I have to do them alone." Mary tried to explain.

"No Mom! We need to stick together." Sam yelled in frustration.

"Sammy, if we're going to beat this demon we have to be prepared and I've got to run down some leads on a few things. We've got to have the weapons to defeat him or none of you will be safe." Mary told him before taking his hands in hers. "You know I won't desert you sweetheart. You stay with your brother and watch yourself. I can't lose you."

Sam looked down at his Mom as tears brimmed his eyes and he bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. He didn't want to be separated from her now that they were together. He was scared and confused and unsure what the future was going to bring them.

"It'll be okay Sammy." Dean told him draping an arm around his shoulders and steering him toward the front door. He gave their Mom an understanding look before heading out the door with his brother in tow.

Sam tried to fight him at first and finally gave in when Dean whispered he needed to let her go that this was hard on her as it was on him. Dean felt Sam's body slump in defeat as he hung his head. He massaged his neck for a moment before opening the passenger door and letting him drop into the seat. He hoped Mom knew what she was doing because he didn't want her to leave either, but would never say it out loud. She had her reasons and he knew they had to be good ones or she wouldn't be leaving so soon. He just hoped he could convince his pain in the ass little brother this.

* * *

 **A/N: So the reunion didn't last long. I hope you are enjoying the story and where I'm taking it. Reviews are welcome and make my day. Please leave one. NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala slumped down and pouting after hearing that their Mom was leaving the next day. He stared absently out the side window trying to process everything that he learned from her. His mind kept going to that one ultimate question, what else was he capable of doing? If he could see the future and could see the soul of monsters and hurt them; maybe even kill them; what else might he be able to do? Sam was so lost in his mind that he didn't notice Dean glancing at him every few minutes. Dean was worried about his brother and after learning what was going on with him, it made it worse. He knew Sam was shutting himself off from everyone right now as he tried to make sense of what they had learned. He didn't bother trying to talk to him because he knew Sam wouldn't be responding to anything he said. Dean continued on to the store and pulled into the parking lot before even trying to get his attention.

"Hey Sammy, we're here," Dean said a little louder than normal to get his attention.

"Wha..." Sam asked as he blinked rapidly and looked around seeing they had stopped and were in front of the store.

"C'mon let's get this done so we can get back," Dean told him getting out of the car and waiting on him.

Sam huffed his annoyance, but got out and followed Dean toward the store.

"I thought we'd fix something special tonight since Mom's leaving in the morning," Dean offered grabbing a buggy and heading into the store but stopped when Sam didn't follow. "Sammy, you need to stay with me, got it?" he told him sternly as he backed up to see what caught his attention.

"Sorry..." Sam mumbled looking up from the colorful display that caught his eye and his attention. "I'm coming."

"Don't be wondering off on me. I want you in my sight at all times," he ordered. Sometimes it was like dealing with a five year old, Dean thought shaking his head at his brother and waiting for him to join him.

"Aren't you going a little overboard?" Sam questioned. "I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Nope, after what Mom told us, you're not going anywhere alone. Why don't you grab the crap for a salad and baking potatoes. I'm going to grill steaks for dinner tonight with the trimmings, baked potatoes, salad just for you, sautéed onions and mushrooms, dinner rolls and of course pie for dessert."

Sam stopped causing Dean to bump into him with the cart and turned to look at him with anger on his face. "Why the hell are we celebrating? Mom's leaving to do god knows what, god knows where and won't let us come too. So just what do we have to be happy about?" he asked his voice getting louder and drawing attention to them from other shoppers.

"That's enough Sam," Dean growled at him as he grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly to the side like a kid. "This is not the place to be having this conversation. Now cool it and let's get this done and get back home," he said quietly, not leaving any room for arguing.

Sam gave him his best bitch face and huffed madly, clenching his jaw tightly as he pressed his lips into a thin, tight line.

"Do-you-understand?" Dean said slowly and with enough force to make Sam fidget where he stood.

"Yes Dean," he grumbled knowing that tone of voice and looked down at the floor for a moment as he reined in his emotions.

"Good, now let's get this shopping done. Get whatever you want," he told him.

Sam followed alone beside Dean picking up random things as he tried to control his anger. He had forgotten how controlling Dean could be, especially if he was in big brother mode. Even though he was an adult, he still treated him like a kid sometimes and it irritated him to no end. He didn't know if Dean was ever going to see him as anything but his little brother who he had to protect and take care of. Sam remained quiet as they made their way through the store getting enough food to last at least a week. He didn't know how long they were going to be at Bobby's but one thing he knew for sure was he wasn't being left behind. If Dean was going out there, then he was going to be right there with him.

 **spn**

"Okay bro..." Dean said as he dropped into the driver's seat of the Impala. "You need to get over this. I know you don't want Mom to go and yes we just got together, but she's doing what she thinks is the best to keep you safe. You gotta cut her some slack Sammy. Think how she feels to learn all this crap and to find it's the same demon she has been looking for all this time. I know you're upset and mad and feel scared after all that we've learned, but just remember you're not in this alone."

Sam sat back in the passenger seat and stared down at his clenched hands, slowly making them release as he listened to the lecture from Dean. He knew he had some good points and it was true what he was saying, but it was hard to accept.

"Are you hearing me Sammy? I don't want Mom to leave either but I know she has to. So tonight I want to fix a nice dinner that all of us can enjoy and have some family time while we're all in one place. So let's lose the attitude before we get home."

"Yeah, I hear you Dean...And I get it...It's just hard to accept," Sam finally said as he tried to keep his voice from cracking and tears from falling. "It's a little overwhelming for me and I'm sorry I yelled."

"Hey, it's all good bro, but can you try to be happy we're all together for the time we have? Mom's already got enough to worry about; we don't need to add to that."

"I'll try Dean. I will," he nodded. He would lock away the raging emotions he was feeling and try to enjoy what time he had with their Mom. Dean was right, Mom didn't need to be worrying about him right now. She had enough on her plate right now and he didn't want to make matters worse.

"Good, now that's settled let's head home," Dean said starting up the Impala and pulling out of the parking lot to head for Bobby's.

 **spn**

"Do you need some help?" Mary asked when Dean and Sam came in carrying bags of food.

"Nope, we've got this. You relax, we're doing dinner tonight. It's been a long time since we were all in one place so I wanted to fix up something special," Dean told her as he started unloading the bags and putting things away.

"I'm honored son," Mary said softly as she looked lovingly at her oldest. It still amazed her how he could surprise her like this. "If you don't need Sam at the moment I'd like to talk to him."

"Go ahead, I've got this covered. I won't need to start cooking until around five."

"Let's go outside dear," Mary offered getting up from the table where she had been working on her laptop. She took Sam's arm and led him out the back door to the deck and pulled him down on the swing to sit beside her.

Sam didn't protest when his Mom asked to speak with him privately or when she wrapped an arm around his waist to guide him outside. He sat down on the swing and waited patiently for her to speak. He let her clasp his hand in hers as she looked up into his face. He could see the love she had for him in her eyes, but he could see something else there that made him uneasy.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry this is happening to you and you know I would do anything to make it all go away. I wanted to talk to you alone because I know you're upset with me for leaving tomorrow, but I have to my love. I've got to give us a fighting chance to win. We've got to be prepared to fight this demon and I have to find a weapon that will kill it. This yellowed eyed demon is very strong and powerful and won't die easily. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you and the other kids like you, I hope you know that."

"I do Mom, it's just...I've missed you so much...And when Jess...You would of liked her Mom..." Sam started blinking back the tears as he tried to continue when his voice caught in his throat. "What if something happens to you?"

"Awe sweetie, you know I would have done anything to protect your girlfriend had I known. I never thought you'd be in danger at college since you weren't hunting anymore. I wish I could take away your pain, but I can't so use it to make you stronger not weaker. We're not going to be alone in this fight Sam. I've got the Harvelle's and Ash and Bobby contacted Rufus, Pastor Jim and Hank to help. They're all getting ready for when we need them."

Sam nodded his understanding as he hung his head to hide his tears. He didn't resist when Mary pulled him into her arms and cooed to him as she rubbed his back, letting him release some of the grief and heartache he had bottled up. It felt so good to feel her warm arms around him again and relished the moment. He finally pulled away and wiped his face on the sleeve of his shirt to get a tch from Mary as she rummaged in her pockets for a tissue. She gently wiped his face and gave him the tissue to blow his nose as she smiled lovingly at him. Even if he wasn't her flesh and blood, she couldn't love him any more than she did.

"Why don't we go see what your brother is doing? Guess he's Betty Crocker tonight," she said getting up and holding out her hand to Sam. "Are we good Sammy?"

"Yeah Mom, we're good," he said accepting her hand and getting up to go inside with her. He saw a shadow quickly disappear from the doorway and knew Dean must have been ease dropping, but wasn't going to say anything. He knew Dean only wanted to help and was grateful of it.

 **spn**

"Anything I can do Dean?" Mary asked when she found Dean getting ready to marinate the steaks he had bought.

"No Mom, you go sit down and relax, Sammy and I have this. Go watch some television or read or take a nap," Dean told her shooing her from the room.

"Alright, I'm going," she laughed getting the hint and strolling into the living room out of the way.

"Wash your hands, you can put together the salad since you're the one who eats it," Dean instructed him as he tenderized the meat before putting it in a pan so he could pour the marinate over it. He covered it and put the pan in the fridge until it was time to cook them. "I'm gonna go clean the grill and check the bottle to be sure I've got enough gas in it."

"Alright," Sam said as he busied himself with finding the veggies to make a nice salad. He was lost in thought thinking about what he could do and wondered if he had other hidden abilities he didn't know about. He was breaking up the lettuce when suddenly a piercing pain shot through his head making him fall to his knees as he cried out in pain.

"Sam?" Mary called to him as she rushed into the room to find him in the floor leaning against the counter clutching his head. "Dean! Dean!"

"What Mom?" he asked coming to the door to see them both on the floor. "Sammy, what is it?"

"Hurts..." Sam hissed out when images suddenly filled his mind. He saw a guy that looked his age walking to a car when he faltered and another figure he couldn't make out came into view. Without warning the figure stabbed the guy in the chest with a knife before walking away. "No...No.." Sam mumbled pressing his palms to his eyes as the pain began to decrease.

"Breath sweetie, it's okay," Mary said brushing his hair from his face so she could see him better.

"What happened Sammy?" Dean asked as he helped him to his feet and pulled their Mom up too.

"I think it was a vision," Sam finally said as he sucked in some slow hard breaths to slow his pounding heart.

"C'mon over here and sit down," Mary said leading him to a chair at the table.

"I think you need this," Dean told Sam as he sat a glass with a little whiskey in it at his hand. He knew Sam didn't drink much, but after seeing what he went through thought he needed it.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled holding the glass with both hands because they were trembling and brought the glass to his lips. He downed the liquid in one gulp and huffed hard as it burned all the way down making his eyes water. He drew in a long breath and blinked rapidly feeling warmth spread through his body.

"Did you see anything that might tell you who or where this guy was?" Dean asked wanting to get what information he could from him before it vanished.

Sam closed his eyes as he tried to bring up the scene again and see it more clearly. The guy was dressed in a tan jacket, tee shirt, and jeans. He had car keys in his hand that had something hanging from it. He tried to focus on it but the image was blurred when the knife plunged into his chest again. Sam jerked and felt a pain in his chest as if he had been stabbed. He grunted in pain and rubbed his chest for a moment before looking up at Dean and their Mom.

"I don't know..." he said so pathetically that Dean dropped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently to let him know he was there for him and to try to and ease some of his fear. "I'm here..." he whispered gently. "Mom why don't you take Sammy into the living room so he can lie down for a bit and maybe get him some pain meds?" Dean suggested. He could feel Sam's pain deep down in his soul and knew there was nothing he could do about it but be there for him.

"He's right sweet heart, let's get you to the couch," Mary told Sam guiding him up and looping an arm around his waist to steer him into the living room. "Just lie back and I'll go hunt up something for your head," she said retrieving a pillow from the floor by the couch for Sam to use. She held his head carefully as he eased back to rest it on the pillow, letting out a sigh of relief. He kept his eyes closed and tried to control his breathing and absently rubbed at the spot on his chest. Mary headed to the stairs where her bags were and rummaged around until she found some pain meds stronger than mere Tylenol. She shook two pills out and went back over to the couch and her son. "Here you go, take these," she offered placing the pills in his hand. She opened the water Dean had brought in and stuck the straw in it so he could wash them down. "Try to relax Sammy, clear your mind and just don't even think. You know I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and your brother safe," she whispered as she pulled a stool over to sit by his side. She began carding a hand through his hair and gently massaging his head. "You have a gentle, kind, caring soul Sammy and I know no matter what abilities might surface they will never change who you are..." she said softly. Mary began to hum an old Beatles tune she had sung to the boys when they were little and cupped his hand in hers rubbing it gently as only a mother could. It wasn't long before she saw Sam's face relaxing and the tension draining from it. She reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair from his forehead and leaned over to kiss it before quietly getting up and going back into the kitchen. She didn't see the shadow of her oldest at the doorway watching and listening to them that quickly disappeared when she got up.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who have taken the time to read my story. I do hope you are liking where this is going and if you have a moment, please review. NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Dean looked up from finishing fixing the salad as Mary trudged to the coffee pot and poured a cup. He could see the stress lines and tension in her face and knew she was worried.

"They're getting stronger aren't they?" he asked but already knew the answer.

"I think they are. What he mentioned before was always like a dream and now...He had one while still awake. I'm scared for him Dean and the only way I know to save him is kill that sonovabitch YED." she said fiercely as she gripped the cup so tight it almost broke.

"We'll get through this Mom, don't worry." Dean said wrapping his arms around her and holding her. He had never seen her like this before and it bothered him. He knew she had been searching for twenty years for that demon and now that she might be close to finding it, it scared the shit out of him. He didn't want to loose his Mom or his brother when this went down. Dean kissed the top of her head and stepped back to look at her before talking. "Wanna help me finish dinner?" he asked smiling at her as she cupped his face for a moment.

"I'd love to." she said smiling at him with so much love. "What do you want me to do?"

"You can wash the potatoes and get them ready while I finish the salad." he said nodding to the potatoes sitting by the sink. "And silk the corn, but leave the husk I'm putting them on the grill."

"You got it." she said going to the sink to wash her hands. "Dean..." she said looking back at him. "You know I love you right?"

"I know Mom." he replied before turning back to what he was doing. Deciding to brooch the subject he cleared his throat before speaking. "You know Mom; I know that spell was more than a locator spell."

"I'm glad you didn't say anything son." Mary replied. She had a feeling he knew but had been waiting on him to ask. "I hope you're not mad I did it."

"Of course not, Sammy's my brother. That spell just linked us and made our bond stronger. I'm glad you did it."

"Me too Dean. It's going to be hard on Sam and you're going to have to be strong for the both of you. I know you'll do whatever you need to keep him safe and I hope with everyone's help we can kill this demon once and for all."

"You'll be careful out there won't you?" Dean questioned. "I don't think Sammy can take losing you and neither can I."

"Of course I will but I can't make promises you know that."

"Yeah I know, it's the job." Dean sighed knowing every hunter put his life on the line with every hunt they went on. It was the luck of the draw whether you were smarter than the monster you were hunting and made it out to tell about it.

 **spn**

"The steaks need to rest for ten minutes before cutting so I'm gonna get Sammy up." Dean told Mary and Bobby as the sat the tray of meat on the stove.

"You want me to?" Mary asked starting to get up but was waved off by Dean.

"I got this." he said washing his hands and heading for the living room to get his brother. Dean stopped by the couch and looked down at his sleeping brother who was snoring softly. He squatted down by the couch so he wouldn't be towering over Sam when he woke him. "Hey Sammy, time to wake up..." Dean cooed to him as he shook his shoulder making Sam groan and shift on the couch. "I got dinner ready and you know you don't wanna miss that."

"Dee..." Sam yawned as he rubbed his eyes and stretched like he did when he was a kid.

Dean let him lay there a few minutes to wake up and took the time to check him over. He could still see a slightly drawn look on his face and knew the headache must not be completely gone. He would check to see if he needed more meds after they ate, thinking maybe getting some food in him would help. "That's it bro, hope you're hungry." he said helping him to sit up and then stand, making sure he was steady on his feet before moving him toward the kitchen and to the table to take a chair. "I'll get the steaks and we can eat."

Dean sat the platter of meat in the center of the table and took a seat by his brother. He looked at his family before speaking. "We don't get many times like this anymore; all of us at the same table and I for one am going to enjoy the company and food. So let's dig in while it's hot." Dean said helping himself to a steak and passing it on down to his Mom. That's all it took for everyone to start serving themselves and passing plates around until everyone had their plates full.

"Well son, you outdone yerself with this meal." Bobby told him after he sampled everything from his plate.

"He's right Dean, this is amazing." Mary agreed before taking another bite of steak.

Sam just nodded his head since his mouth was full and he was chewing up his food. He had better manners than Dean and didn't talk with his mouth full. Once he had swallowed and sipped his drink he spoke. "You did good Dean. I wasn't really hungry until I smelled the delicious aroma."

"Well I'm good for more than my stunningly handsome looks." Dean shrugged making Sam choke on a sip of drink and start coughing as Mary patted him on the back. "You okay Sammy?"

"Y'h..." Sam wheezed out as he finally got his throat cleared and could breath again. He wiped his watering eyes on his napkin and worked on getting his breath as he gave his brother a sour look.

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"Jerk." Sam mouthed at him.

"Bitch." Dean silently retorted back.

"Boys." Mary said out loud knowing how they could be when they got started with their bickering, but she couldn't help but smile to herself.

 **spn**

Mary sat her bag by the door and looked to her sons standing there waiting to say good-bye. Every fiber of her body was telling her to not go, but she knew this was something she had to do so they would be safe, along with the other kids out there that had been affected. She stepped to Dean and hugged him tight. "You take care of yourself and watch out for Sammy." she told him.

"You know I will Mom. You be careful and keep in touch." he replied returning her hug and kissing her cheek. He fought back the tears in his eyes knowing he couldn't cry; not now. Not in front of everyone.

She stepped to Sam and looked up into his worried eyes before pulling him down to kiss his cheek and hug him too. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll get through this. You listen to your brother and be careful. Even with the hex bags you may not be safe."

"I will Mom. Just take care of yourself. I don't want to lose you too." he said softly as he fought back the tears that started to slip from his eyes.

"You won't Sammy. Make sure your brother behaves." she whispered rubbing away the tears before stepping from them.

"Bye Mom." Dean said as they stepped on the porch and watched her get in her car and drive away.

"Will she be okay Dean?" Sam asked wiping at his eyes before clearing his throat.

"You know Mom, she's one tough cookie. She's been doing this for a long time. She can take care of herself." Dean said trying to sound confident even though he was worried about her but he would never voice that to his brother. He knew Sam was worried enough and didn't want to add to his concerns. "C'mon we need to clean the kitchen." Dean told him draping an arm over his shoulder and steering him back inside. He needed to do something to keep his mind off of all this, even if it's only for a short period of time. "Probably wouldn't hurt to do some laundry while we've got a chance."

"You start the dishes and I'll go gather up our dirty clothes." Sam said heading for the stairs not waiting for Dean to reply. He didn't let Dean see that he was thinking of other things so not to worry him. He planned on contacting this Ash guy and seeing if he had found any others like him yet and planned on trying to find them with or without his brother. Sam knew Dean wouldn't want him leaving but he couldn't sit here at Bobby's and do nothing. True, he hadn't hunted in a long time but he had kept himself fit at college by running and using the gym there. Sam knew that once a hunter always a hunter, even if it was dormant inside of him. He stepped into their bedroom and looked around seeing several piles of clothes lying around and moved to pick them up knowing they were all dirty. He carefully made his way down the stairs and headed for the laundry room to sort and get a load started.

 **spn**

"Dean, I think we should go see this Ash guy and see if he's found anything else out." Sam suggested wanting to see how Dean felt about it. He wasn't gonna say that he was going anyway whether Dean agreed or not.

"I don't know Sammy? Mom said she would call him and get him to send us anything he finds. I don't know if you should be out there."

"I can't stay cooped up here man! I need to be doing something. If there are others out there like me, we need to find them and warn them before this demon gets his hands on them."

"I'll call Ellen and talk to Ash, how's that? Maybe he's found something by now."

"Fine..." Sam said slumping back in his chair pouting.

"Besides, you need to do a little training since you've been out of the game for a while. Gotta be sure you still got it." Dean told him. "C'mon might as well get started and then we'll have breakfast."

"What ya got in mind by training?" Sam grumbled pushing himself from the chair and following his brother outside.

"When was the last time you shot a gun, besides that flare gun back in the cave? Oh and by the way you missed."

"Jerk." Sam spat. "It hit him, it bounced off."

"Bitch." Dean quickly replied falling right back into step with his brother even after all this time. He had missed their brotherly bantering and arguing and hanging out together. "So, you remember how to hold a gun?" Dean inquired as he led Sam out past the fence to a spot he set up for shooting.

"Yes, and I can load one too." Sam said sarcastically.

"Alright, let's see how you do." Dean said stopping back from the target and handing Sam his gun and ear plugs.

Sam huffed and accepted the gun from his brother. He inserted the ear plugs into his ears and waited for Dean to do the same. He took off the safety and pulled back on the slide to be sure a bullet was chambered before adjusting his stance and raising the gun to take aim at the target. Sam drew in a breath and began to fire rapidly, only stopping when he had spent all the shells. He squinted and tried to see the target that Dean was walking toward.

"At least you hit it, but only got three in the heart Sammy. You need to practice." Dean stated as he checked the target before calling to his brother.

"Okay so fine, I need a little practice." Sam grunted letting the gun hang down by his side.

"That's what I said." Dean shrugged handing him a box of shells. "Practice, I'm going to make some phone calls."

Sam gave him a bitch face and rolled his eyes as he took the box and popped the clip from the gun to reload it. He knew Dean was right, he had to get that edge again where he didn't even have to think about it and knew he would hit the target.

 **spn**

It was late afternoon when Mary pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse and stopped. There were a few cars sitting randomly around it that she checked out as she got out. It had been a long drive and she was tired but wanted to get her plan in motion. She didn't know how much time they had before the YED made a move and she wanted to be prepared. Mary headed for the front door and stepped into the dimly lit room looking around at the others before making her way to the bar. There were a couple of hunters she knew who gave her a slight nod before going back to what they were doing.

"Hey Jo, where's your Mom or Dad?" Mary asked as Jo turned to her and smile when she recognized her.

"Hi Aunt Mary, Dad's in back and Mom went on a pretzel run." Jo told her. "Can I get you something?"

"Beer would be good, how about Ash?"

"Oh I think he's still sleeping it off in his room in back." she laughed pulling a bottle of beer from the cooler and opening it before sitting it in front of her.

"Guess I need to get wake him up."

"I'll let Mom know you're here when she gets back."

"Thanks sweetie." Mary said taking a sip of beer as she headed to the back in search of Ash. She stopped at the door and couldn't help but smile when she read the sign 'Mr. Bad Ass' that he had put up on it. Ash was one strange kid, but he had a heart of gold. She knocked hard on the door and called out to him, "Hey Ash, wake up. I need to talk to you." She could hear noises from the room and the door opened a crack. "Hey Ash."

"Mary, what's going on?" Ash asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"I got some work for you."

"Yeah, right, guess I better put some clothes on then." he said turning from the door flashing his bare bottom at her.

"That would be a good idea." Mary chuckled. God you had to love him she thought looking away and waiting until he was dressed.

"You gonna finish that?" he asked when he stepped from his room and saw the half drunk beer in her hand.

"You can have your own after you do a little job for me." she bribed him. "Hell, I'll buy you two."

"Your wish is my command." Ash replied bowing slightly and motioning for her to go first. "Step into my office."

They headed back out into the bar and to a corner table away from the other customers in the bar. Ash settled down in a chair and waited for Mary to talk.

"Things are moving faster than I thought Ash. I need for you to dive into the dark web and find me someone that deals in more unusual and unique items." Mary told him in a low voice.

"Just how unusual and unique?" Ash questioned.

"Of the supernatural kind..." Mary stated.

"Alright..." Ash said sitting back in his chair as he stared into space for a moment. "Give me say...two hours and ten minutes." he finally said getting up to go find his laptop.

"I'll be in the bar." she said getting up to take the same bar stool as before. Mary nursed her beer while waiting on Ash to find what she needed and didn't see Ellen come back in until she spoke.

"Mary! Good to see you again. Is everything alright?" she asked sitting a couple bags on the bar for Jo to take care of.

"Hi Ellen, I just came from the boys and I needed Ash's help in finding someone." Mary replied.

"You look worn out; you know I keep a room in back why don't you stay the night. It looks like you could use a little sleep. You know Mary; you can't help the boys if you're too worn out to function."

"Thanks Ellen, I just may take you up on that offer. It has been a long, tiring day."

"So how are the boys?"

"They're good, but things are moving much faster than I expected. I found out Sam's girlfriend was killed the same way as his mother, even on the same day."

"Oh, that's not good at all." she replied looking around the bar before speaking again. "Why don't we take this conversation to the back? Don't know how many prying ears might be listening out here." she said quietly.

"Sure, probably for the best." Mary agreed picking up her beer and following her to the back away from the other customers and hunters.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews would be nice. NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Well you got your wish. Ash found another guy to be checked out. Go pack your bag; we're heading out in thirty minutes," Dean told Sam when he came back in from target practice.

Sam returned his gun and headed up the stairs to do as Dean requested a smirk on his face and happy that they were able to do something. He headed into the bathroom first to pack his bag and then to their bedroom to pack his duffle. He finished up and headed back down to find Dean waiting in the living room for him.

"You boys be careful out there," Bobby told them. "And watch yer backs."

"We will," Dean said hefting his duffle and weapon's bag to head out.

"Bye Bobby," Sam told him.

"Sam, you watch yerself out there. Don't know what might be waiting for ya."

"I will Bobby, don't worry so 'bout it," he assured him before following Dean out the door.

"How can I not..." he whispered watching the two drive away wondering what they were driving into. He sighed softly and turned to go back inside. He heard his phone ringing and speeded up his pace to see who was calling.

 **spn**

"Are we driving straight through?" Sam asked four hours later, since Dean hadn't told him his plans yet.

"Naw, I'm going to find a motel soon so we can get some rest and head into Guthrie in the morning,"

Dean replied glancing at the time and deciding they could go another hour before stopping for the night.

"Sounds good," Sam said as he looked through the articles he had printed out about different types of psychic powers. He didn't know there were that many and wondered if he had any others beside visions and whatever you called what he did to the wendigo. He scanned over the articles again looking for something that might come close to that but didn't really see anything. The wheels were turning in his huge brain as he went over everything that had happened and didn't notice Dean glancing at him with a frown on his face.

Dean knew that look on Sam's face from when they were younger and knew he was in his own little world trying to solve something that had him stumped or puzzled. He was sure it had to do with what their Mom had told them about Sam and the demon blood and psychic powers. Dean was doing his best to not freak out about the whole thing because he knew he needed to be there for his brother. Whatever he was going through, he needed to be the strong and sensible one right now. He knew how Sam got when he was like this and how he wouldn't take care of himself until he solved it or worked it out to his satisfaction.

"I think up ahead looks like a good place to stop," Dean commented looking to his brother who didn't respond or even look his way. "Hey earth to Sammy," Dean said louder slapping at his arm to get his attention.

"What?" Sam asked shaking his head slightly and coming back to the present looking at Dean.

"I said I was going to stop up ahead. The exit has a decent motel and eating joints close by," Dean told him. "You okay there Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam huffed sitting up straighter in the seat and shuffling his papers together before slipping them into his computer bag.

"Right," Dean said knowing that was far from the truth but didn't want to get into it with him right now. He pinched his lips together into a thin line and clenched his jaw to hold his tongue for now. It was ten minutes later that Dean saw the exit he wanted up ahead and signaled to turn off. He checked his mirrors to be sure there was no one following them and stopped at the top of the ramp. He looked both ways before turning left and heading across the interstate toward the motel he had picked out. It was small and comfortable and was in walking distance of several places to eat. "I'll get us a room, you stay put and lay low," he ordered Sam before getting out of the Impala.

"Yes sir!" Sam saluted in a sarcastic voice to get the finger from Dean as he walked away. He knew Dean was in full big brother mode and was only looking out for him, but sometimes he could be smothering and overprotective. He didn't think Dean saw him as the adult he was and sometimes it irritated him to no end. He was the same way when they were growing up and Dean wanted to protect him. He watched Dean saunter to the office and go inside to get them a room.

 **spn**

"Alright Sammy, I'm gonna run down and grab a six pack and get us something to eat. I figure it's best to keep you under wraps so you stay in the room. No going out to get anything and put that rug I made up with the devil's trap on it at the door and also put down a salt line at the window and door after I leave. Oh and bro, you don't answer the door for anyone," Dean instructed handing him the salt and looking at him closely to be sure he understood. "I've got the key so I can let myself back in."

"I know Dean..." Sam huffed pulling out his laptop and the papers he had printed out earlier at Bobby's. "I've not forgotten that stuff. I'm not a kid that you have to keep reminding me."

"Hey, just being sure you've not forgotten the important things," he replied before stepping to the door and glancing back at Sam who hadn't moved. "Sammy, salt line."

"Alright already," Sam fussed getting up to put down salt at the door after Dean left. He didn't like being treated like an amateur or some green horn hunter. After he had the salt lines down, Sam opened the weapon's bag to drop it in and saw the matches in a side pocket. With nothing better to do at the moment, he pulled a pack out and remembered their Mom said one of the other affected kids like him could control fire. That made him curious if he could do the same.

He looked around and spotted the pad of paper on the night stand and grabbed it tearing a sheet off and rolling and twisting it to make a small torch. He sat down at the table and lit a match and touched it to the end of the paper, letting it catch fire. He watched the flame get larger and held out his hand trying to control the flames in some way. What he wasn't watching was how quickly it burned down and swore when the flame got to close to his fingers and singed two of them. Sam popped his reddened fingers into his mouth and dropped the burning paper on the table not realizing it was close enough to catch the printed pages on fire. Sam jumped up knocking the chair over and frantically looked around for something to put fire out with. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and dropped it over the flames and patted it down as he said a few choice words on how dumb he was to almost set the room on fire. Once he got the fire out, he grabbed a trash can to rack the ashes and burnt pages in to hide any evidence of his mishap. Sam fanned the air dispelling the smoke before it set the smoke detector off and really caused a scene. He checked the towel to be sure he didn't burn a hole in it and quickly tucked the matches away deciding not to experiment **inside** with fire again.

 **spn**

Dean opened the door to the room and faltered in his steps when a funny odor he recognized caught his attention. He looked at the room number to be sure it was their room and then over at his brother who was hunched over his laptop pecking away acting way too innocent for his own good. He stood there a moment longer before closing the door and checking the salt line and then stepped farther into the room knowing there was a hint of something burnt in the air. He sat his purchases on the table and it was like guilty was etched into Sam's forehead as Dean studied his body language. Over the years Dean had learned to read Sam like a book and knew he had done something while he was gone.

"Might as well tell me what happened," Dean said as he pulled food from the bag.

"What?" Sam asked not looking up from the screen of his laptop so Dean wouldn't see the guilt in his eyes.

"Don't give me that, I know you did something. I can still smell smoke in the air and I know you don't smoke."

"It was nothing," Sam mumbled.

"Nothing, then why are there burnt papers in the trashcan?" he asked when he started to toss the cap to a beer into it. "You been playing with fire Sammy?"

"No, not exactly," he replied quickly hiding his red fingers under the table, but that didn't get by Dean.

"Care to explain not exactly?"

"Fine! I wanted to see if I could control fire," he finally admitted.

"Why would you do that? Isn't it bad enough that you seem to have two already?" Dean protested an edge to his voice.

"I don't know...I was curious...I thought maybe I had more powers and just wanted to see," Sam bristled with his words. He wasn't sure how Dean saw him now, as a freak or something worse.

"By trying to set the room on fire?" Dean said testily. "How 'bout next time you be more careful. How bad's the fingers? Let me see them."

"They're fine," Sam insisted pulling away from his outstretched hand.

"Let's not do something stupid like that again, okay Sammy?" Dean asked. "You hearing me?" he questioned when Sam didn't say anything.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you..." Sam mumbled in a pouty voice.

"Now that's settled, let's eat while it's hot," Dean said taking a seat at the table ending the conversation before it got deeper into Sam's powers. He wanted to know, but then again he didn't and wasn't ready to have that conversation with Sam about it all. He was still trying to wrap his mind around all this with the demon blood, and powers and Sam being a target because of it.

Sam closed his laptop and pushed it to the side knowing Dean was through talking. He mulled over Dean's reaction and wondered if he was going to start treating him differently. He watched as Dean divided the food and sat a beer near his hand. He couldn't seem to shake that seed of doubt that if he did have other powers or abilities that Dean wasn't going to be happy and maybe decide that he didn't want to be around him or even worse...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are taking the journey with me. Hope you are enjoying where I'm taking the story. I do like to know your thoughts, if you have a moment please leave a review. NC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The Impala rolled into the town of Guthrie, Oklahoma and the two hunters checked the place out as Dean looked for the diner Ash had said this Andy Gallagher worked. The uneasiness between the brothers still hung in the air and both had been quiet most of the ride there. Sam looked at his directions and pointed for Dean to take a right that would put them on the same street as the diner. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped, looking around before offering to get out. Sam wasn't sure if he was suppose to get out or not and waited for Dean to signal him to follow. He hurriedly scrambled out and walked fast to catch up with Dean.

Dean looked around and spotted a waitress walking their way and stopped her. "Excuse me, is Andy working today?"

"Andy doesn't work here anymore?" she said. "Do you know him?"

"We're old friends from way back, just wanted to stop by and say hello since we were in town."

"He's around town still just look for a grey van with a female Amazon warrior riding a tiger painted on the side." she said with a shrug. "If you find him, tell him Casey said hello and to stop in sometime."

Sam picked up on the undertone in her voice thinking there was something else there and she had feelings for him. Sam nodded to her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, I will." Dean said before motioning for Sam to follow him back outside. Once he was outside he spoke, "Well that van shouldn't be hard to find."

"So are we gonna cruise around and try to find it?"

"Might as well, maybe we'll get lucky." Dean said cranking the Impala and pulling back out onto the main road. He drove slowly down the street keeping an eye out for the van the waitress described.

 **spn**

Twenty minutes later Sam spotted the van on a side street and alerted Dean to turn around to check it out. He pulled to the side of the street and parked across from the van. They got out and made their way cautiously to the van checking it out. Dean glanced around before picking the back door lock and looking inside. Both stared wide eyed at the inside that had leopard spotted pillows, an air mattress with silk sheets covering it, blankets and a heavy aroma of pot that hung in the air. Dean picked up a large bong and looked at it for a moment shaking his head.

"Great, we've got a hyped up pot head with psychic powers running around." Dean fussed closing the back doors and looking up and down the street.

"Hey, what are you doing to my van?" a guy asked dressed in a bathrobe and slippers as he moved toward them.

"This is your van?" Dean asked looking at the grungy looking guy.

"Yes. Why don't you guys leave and not bother me?" Andy asked waiting for them to leave.

"Sure, no problem." Dean said turning to walk away.

"Hey, dude! Hold on." Sam complained grabbing his brother's arm to stop him.

"I told you to leave." Andy said again looking at Sam.

"Guess your powers don't work on me Andy." Sam said keeping a good grip on Dean's arm and forcefully making him stay.

"How do you know my name?"

"We were looking for you to talk to you and warn you you're in danger." Sam said. "Could you...You know..." Sam complained nodding to Dean who was still trying to get away.

"Sorry, why don't you stay?" Andy said making Dean stop struggling and looking at the two of them.

"What just happened?" he asked looking from Sam to Andy.

"Andy can control people with his words." Sam said letting go of his brother.

"Why would I be in danger? I'm not hurting anyone. I don't hurt anyone with what I do." Andy shrugged. "I just get free food or place to stay or sex or free gas."

"Is there somewhere we could go and talk?" Sam asked looking around at people passing by giving them odd looks.

"Let me put some clothes on." he said opening the van door and slipping inside and closing it behind him.

"Wow..." Dean mumbled not sure what to think about Andy. "So what he said didn't affect you?"

"No, maybe it's because I'm like him." Sam said mulling this over. "It looks like I might be immune to others with powers."

"Good to know." Dean said wondering what else he didn't know about Sam and these powers.

 **spn**

Dean and Sam sat across from Andy in a diner several miles from where they found him. They had ordered coffee and of course Dean got a piece of pie and waited for the order to come before talking. The waitress brought their orders and once she left they began to talk quietly.

"What do you mean I'm in danger?" Andy asked glancing around at the other patrons in the diner and back to the brothers.

"Did you ever wonder how you got your power?" Sam asked trying to ease him into the situation.

"I didn't really think much about it. I sort of just figured I was born with them and they woke up." he shrugged.

"Not exactly." Dean said looking to his brother deciding to let him break the news since he was more the people person. Sam could always turn on his charm and get people to cooperate or believe what he was telling them.

"I hate to tell you this, but there are things you need to know..." Sam started as he gave him the talk about what goes bump in the night and that those things were real and walked among us. He explained the fact that demons walked the earth using people as meat suits and worked his way up to what happened. "You see when you were six months old a demon came into your nursery and bled into your mouth. Because of that, about a year ago you started getting headaches and suddenly you were able to get people to do what you wanted by just suggesting it."

The more Sam talked the paler Andy got and Dean thought he was going to pass out. His hand shook as he tried to drink his soda so he could wet his dry mouth.

"You're not joking are you?" he asked looking at the seriousness on both their faces and knew what he was being told was the truth. "And you say this demon might try to harm me?"

"We don't know what his plans are, but you need to take precautions." Dean said. "I've got a hex bag in the car that you can use to ward you so no one can find you and you probably need to find some place else to stay. Maybe get out of this town all together."

"I can show you how to draw a devil's trap. It will trap and hold a demon so maybe you can get away." Sam told him glancing up at Andy. "It's okay to be scared Andy, but we'll do what we can to help you."

"And you say there are more like us out there?"

"Yeah, we're sure of it." Sam said.

"I knew this was too good not to have something bad come of it." Andy complained.

"You think we should send him to Bobby's?" Dean mumbled to Sam thinking this kid wouldn't last a week out there on his own. Andy was clueless about the extreme danger he was really in.

"Yeah, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Sam agreed. "Look Andy what if we send you to a friend of ours. He knows all about this kind of stuff and it may be the safest place for you right now."

"I guess, I mean I guess you guys would know what's best."

"I'll go call Bobby and let him know to be expecting him." Dean said getting up to go outside to use his cell.

"His name is Bobby Singer, he's may seem ornery and ill tempered, but he's a good man. You couldn't be at a safer place." Sam told him as he scribbled on a napkin. "Here's his address and directions, he lives in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He runs a salvage yard so it's pretty hard to miss. He'll be expecting you and if I was you I'd head that way after we finish up."

"I think I'll do that." he nodded his agreement.

"Got Bobby and he said to send him his way." Dean said dropping back into his chair.

"I gave him the address and directions." Sam told him. "He's going to head out after we're done."

"Smart move. You keep your head down and watch your back." Dean told Andy who was fidgeting in his chair.

"Are you two heading there too?"

"Not yet we have a few more things to do, but you'll be okay."

"Thanks guys for the heads up."

"And Andy, try to curb using your power on people especially Bobby unless you want cold cocked and tossed in the panic room."

"I'll keep that in mind." Andy assured him getting up as the brothers did to leave. "He has a panic room?"

"Be good Andy." Sam insisted as they walked him out and to his van. "Oh and you might wanna get something a little less noticeable."

"But I love my van..." he whined looking at it. "I guess you're right though. I'll see what I can do."

"See ya Andy." Dean said giving a salute as he watched Andy get in his van and drive away. "He's clueless." Dean surmised shaking his head.

"But if he can get to Bobby he stands a chance." Sam replied.

"So I talked to Bobby and we need to go visit an old friend." Dean told him as they walked toward the Impala.

"Who?"

"She's a psychic and friend of the family."

"What are you thinking? That maybe she can help me?"

"Maybe, it's worth a shot."

"Where does she live?"

"Lawrence, Kansas, so if we gas up and head out I figure it'll take us about five or six hours if we only stop for gas."

"You think she'll mind us just dropping in like this?"

"Bobby's going to call her and let her know we're coming. We'll stop for gas on the way out."

"Ash should call us if he finds any others for us to check out." Sam offered as he took his place in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Alright, that's about all we can do for now then."

"Dean...You think Mom's okay?" Sam asked quietly almost afraid to being her up.

"Yeah, Mom can take care of herself and if she needs help she'll call someone." Dean tried to assure him. He tried to put up a good front for Sam thought he was worried about her too. He was going to try calling when he was alone so Sam wouldn't know he was checking on her. They both lapsed into silence as Dean headed out of town to find a gas station.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess you know where the boys are going to see. Andy was one of my favorite psychic kids. Thank you for all who are coming along on this journey. I do like to know your thoughts and welcome your feedback. Please review. NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The house Dean pulled up to and parked was a modest two story, clapboard home painted a warm grey with dark grey shutters. Sam gazed at the house with interest, curious to meet a real psychic. He got out once Dean did and followed him around the car and up the sidewalk to the small front porch. Dean started to ring the doorbell when it opened and a coca skinned; middle aged, short woman opened the door.

"Well look what the wind blew in." she said in a soft, lyrical voice. "Well don't just stand there come on in. My how you've grown child and this must be Sam...He is a tall one."

"Hey Missouri." Dean greeted her. "Yep, I don't think you've met him before. Sam this is Missouri, a family friend."

"No, you two were never with your Momma when she'd come by. Hello Sam, nice to meet you." she said taking his hand and pausing for a moment. "Awe honey I'm so sorry for your loss. I know its been hard on you." she said softly to Sam to get a surprised look from him as he looked over her head at Dean. "I have milk and cookies in the kitchen, c'mon back."

The brothers followed her down a hall to a bright, homey, warm kitchen and took a seat at the table she motioned them toward. Sitting in the middle of the table was a plate of homemade cookies and Dean quickly grabbed one to scarf down. Sam kicked him in the shin and frowned at him to show some manners and got the finger from Dean.

"Dean Winchester behave yourself!" Missouri chastised him without even looking their way. "It's alright Sam; Dean always had a sweet tooth." Missouri chuckled as she sat two glasses of ice cold milk in front of them. "I used to send cookies back with your Mamma and she said you'd sit down and eat them all at one time and beg for more."

Sam looked at Dean and smirked trying to picture his brother doing that and was amazed with her abilities. Missouri sat down with them and sipped on her tea while they enjoyed the cookies and milk.

"So Mary told me some of what's going on with your family." she said. "Why don't we go relax on the deck and talk?" she suggested getting up and taking her cup to the sink to rinse out.

The brothers got up and did the same with their dishes before following her out the back door. The large deck was covered and screen in and a screen door led to a small patio with a fire pit sitting in the middle. They sat in cushioned chairs and listened to the sounds surrounding them.

"I brought Sammy here hoping maybe you could help him." Dean started looking to Sam and back to Missouri. "We're pretty sure he's having visions and it seems some other abilities are surfacing too."

Missouri looked to Sam who fidgeted under her gaze not like being the center of attention. He wasn't sure what to say if anything so he remained silent under her examination.

"So young man, tell me, how are you feeling after learning all this?" she asked him making him look at little perplexed since no one had asked him this.

"Ummm...Well...I'm not really sure." Sam finally got out after falling all over his words. "A little scared maybe."

"It's okay sweetie, it's a lot to take in especially if it's happening to you. You have every right to be concerned and unsure of all this. Do you only have them at night?" she questioned. "Dean let Sam talk. I know you want to help, but I want to hear it from him." she said just as Dean started to answer for Sam.

He huffed and slumped back in his chair to pout at being called out. Sam looked to his brother slightly amused at his actions and that he didn't have a retort for Missouri like he usually had for everyone else. He figured Missouri already knew what he was thinking by the chastised look she gave him making him squirm in his seat.

"Sam?" Missouri asked getting his attention back.

"The first ones were at night when I was sleeping, but I had one just before we left Bobby's and I was awake that time." Sam told her.

"Can you tell me about it." she asked glancing at Dean to be sure he was going to remain quiet.

"I was in the kitchen and we had finished eating and were cleaning up..." Sam started as he pulled the memories up and winced remembering the stabbing pain. "I had a piercing pain in my head and then images popped up in my mind. A guy was walking toward his car, he has his keys out and he gets stabbed in the chest." he said quietly with his eyes closed so he could bring up the images again. "I felt his pain in my chest too. It took a while for the pain to go away; I had to lie down and shut my mind down."

"And what else?" she urged him knowing there was more.

"We were on a hunt and were trapped in a mine by a wendigo. Dean tried to lead it away so I could get the others out but it didn't take the bait. I was cornered and it was closing in for the kill when something strange happened to me and suddenly I could see its evil, black soul. I don't know how I knew what to do but I started ripping at it and was hurting it until Dean shot it with a flare gun and killed it."

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so..."

"His nose was bleeding." Dean added quickly before she said anything.

"Thank you Dean." she told him knowing he was only trying to help but she could sense the protectiveness he had for his brother.

"Alright, now Sam I'm going to let you rest today and tomorrow morning we'll do some work." she said getting up. "You two stay out here as long as you want. I needed to start dinner for us."

"Don't go to any trouble Missouri." Dean offered. "I can go pick something up..."

"Nothing doing, I love to cook and now I have someone to cook for and that makes it all the better." she insisted heading for the door and going inside.

"I like her." Sam said smiling thoughtfully as he watched her disappear into the house.

"Yeah, she's a good person and has helped us out over the years. She still gets to me even though I know she has psychic abilities."

"Do you think she can help?"

"If anyone can she can. Don't worry about it Sammy things will work out. You just do what she says."

"Dean, do you think having these abilities makes me...A freak or could I be turning into a monster?" Sam asked quietly not able to look at Dean afraid of what he might see in his eyes. He wasn't sure Dean's feelings about him having abilities or if he would treat or look at him differently because of them. It was hard enough for him to accept them, so he wanted to know what Dean thought.

Dean didn't say anything at first and Sam took the chance and looked up for a moment waiting for him to speak. "I don't wanna ever hear you say that about yourself again Sammy. You're no freak or monster or misfit." he said strongly, trying to keep the anger from his voice. "You're my little brother and no matter what you can do it won't change that for me. We'll take all this crap one day at a time and with everyone's help figure out a way to stop this demon. So don't be putting yourself down like that. Just don't! Just because this is happening to you doesn't mean it's going to change who you are. You've got to believe that and hold on to it. If you ever have any doubts, you talk to me. I'm here for you bro, I hope you know that."

Sam listened to Dean talking and couldn't help but tear up because Dean was in big brother mode. He knew he would be there for him and help him through all this without hesitation. "Thanks Dee..." Sam said using his nickname for Dean from his childhood. He hadn't called him that in a very long time and it felt right.

"Any time Sammy. I've got your back, always have, always will." Dean added giving his knee a little shove. "So are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Sam agreed happy he wasn't alone with all this and that Dean understood his concern.

 **spn**

The brothers sat down at the table and looked at the food Missouri was placing before them. Dean's eyes widened in anticipation as his mouth began to water. She had fixed stuffed pork chops, steamed carrots, wild rice and candied sweet potatoes.

"Now you boys eat your fill." she said taking a seat at the table. "I swear both of you look like you could use a few extra pounds on those skinny bodies."

Sam snickered as Dean gave a ' _you're kidding right'_ look thinking he was a lean, mean and sexy looking guy.

"I didn't say you weren't sexy Dean. I'm sure you have no trouble with the girls." Missouri commented as she served herself from a bowl making Dean blush and Sam to choke on his sip of drink. "My goodness Sam, are you alright?"

Sam coughed and managed to nod yes as he drew in a wheezy breath and clear his throat. He used his napkin to wipe his watering eyes while getting himself together. Once he was able to breathe again, he sipped slowly on his drink so he could continue to eat. He couldn't look at Dean for fear of cracking up with his embarrassment. He kept his eyes downcast and cut a piece of pork chop to pop in his mouth and chew.

"Wow this is so good!" Sam said after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"It is." Dean agreed, mumbling around his mouth of food.

"Really dude, swallow first. I don't need to see your chewed up food." Sam chastised him rolling his eyes and giving him a disgusted look.

"Sce..." Dean started but bit it off before he could say it when Missouri gave him a curious look. He clamped his mouth shut and chewed his food so he could swallow it. He continued to eat the delicious food, staying quiet but giving his brother the evil eye once and a while.

"We'll do the dishes and clean up for you since you cooked." Sam offered.

"Why thank you Sam, that's kind of you." Missouri praised him in her soft spoken voice. "I have coffee brewing to have with the pie I made."

"Did you say pie?" Dean asked perking up and looking around for it.

"So you still have a liking for pie Dean?"

"That's an understatement..." Sam huffed a chuckle out knowing that was his brother's weakness.

"Well, I made pecan this time and thought I'd throw together an apple pie for tomorrow."

"We'll do all your dishes and clean up while we're here if you continue making pies." Dean said putting down his fork now that he was done.

"You drive a hard bargain Dean Winchester." she smiled as she laughed softly. Missouri wiped her mouth on her napkin and slid her chair back to get up. She started to stack her dirty dishes when Sam stopped her.

"Leave it Missouri, we've got this." Sam told her pulling her plates toward him.

"I'll get the pie, Sam you want to pour coffee for you and your brother or would you prefer tea or milk?" she asked.

"Coffee's good." Sam replied taking the dirty dishes to the sink and turning to pour two cups of coffee.

"Make my piece a big one." Dean said watching Missouri take a knife to cut pieces of pie for them.

She brought two plates to the table and sat them down for the brothers, smiling to herself when Dean checked out the pieces to see which one was the biggest. Missouri busied herself making a cup of hot tea and picked up a plate with pie. "I'll be in my study for a while and then I'm going to bed. You boys can find something to read or listen to the radio if you like. I don't have a television; never saw the need for one."

"That's fine; we'll take care of ourselves." Dean told her pulling the plate with the largest piece of pie to him and quickly cutting a bite. He hummed in delight as the flavors hit his taste buds thinking this was the best pie he had had in a while. "Thanks." he told Sam when he sat a cup of coffee near his plate.

"Man, did you inhale it?" Sam asked as he sat down and saw half of Dean's pie was already gone.

"It's good." Dean mumbled cutting another large bite. "Did she leave it out? I may have another piece."

"Really, after all that you ate?" Sam asked in shock. "Where do you put it?"

"Bite me." Dean sneered as he went looking for another piece of pie.

* * *

 **A/N: Missouri is another of my favorite characters to write and I love including her in my stories. Thank you to all who are reading my story. I haven't got many reviews so I hope you are liking it. If you have a moment, please leave me one. NC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Special Note: I hope this is okay to post this information here. For anyone interested, there will be an auction of stories and art relating to SPN next month. You can check out the website at juliahouston dot com (forward slash) fic-facers. We're trying to raise money for Random Acts of Kindness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"So Sam are you ready begin?" Missouri asked after breakfast the next morning.

"Sure I guess." he said looking toward Dean for a moment not sure what he was agreeing to.

"Why don't you go for a walk or drive Dean? Sam will be alright with me."

"Sammy?" Dean asked not liking being separated from Sam. He silently communicated with him wanting to be sure he was going to be alright alone.

"It's okay Dean, go do something and relax." Sam assured him with a brief smile and nod he would be fine. He knew Dean would not have brought him here to get her help if he thought there was any danger.

"Call me if you need me." Dean ordered Sam. "I won't be far away."

"I will." Sam said watching Dean grab his jacket and head out the front door.

"Shall we Sam?" Missouri asked watching the silent communication between the brothers and chalked that up for later discussion. She could feel the bond and closeness the brothers had and knew it would benefit them in the future.

Sam followed Missouri down a short hall to a door on the left and looked around with interest as she led him into a room with shelves on one side of the room, a table with four chairs around it in the middle of the room and a cabinet with doors on another wall. Warm sunlight shone in through the side window giving enough light to not need the overhead one. He wasn't sure what to do and stood by the table waiting for her to speak.

"Go ahead and sit down Sam, I just have to do a few things." she instructed him before going to the cabinet and pulling a key from her pocket to unlock it.

Sam craned his neck slight trying to see what was in there and saw candles, jars of herbs and spices, several unusual statues and a couple of very old looking books. He watched as she lit some incense and moved to take out a blue candle that she place in the middle of the table.

"Now let's get started." she sighed as she sat down across from him. Missouri whispered something in Creole and lit the candle. "Now Sam I want you to stare into the flame and let your mind empty of all thoughts. Now take slow, even breaths in and out, in and out." she said in her soft lyrical voice watching Sam closely as he did what she asked.

Sam listened to Missouri talk and trained his eyes on the flame of the candle, watching it burn and flicker slightly. He kept staring at the reddish yellow glow as he tried to clear his mind. A sudden peace seemed to envelope him as his body relaxed and his eyelids grew heavy. It was hard for him to keep them open as the soft voice continued to speak, but it seemed to be getting farther away. Sam eased into a trance like state and Missouri's words couldn't be heard any longer.

Once Missouri saw the out of focus look in Sam's eyes before they closed, she let her voice taper off and stop. Missouri closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before reaching out and gently probing Sam's mind. The immense power struck her first, but she could tell it had not been tapped to its fullest potential. She could tell Sam's mind was a complex maze of thoughts that blended together in a unique way. She pushed gently and carefully deeper hoping to gain more insight. Missouri was surprised at how strong his mind seemed when she was pushed away from memories that Sam didn't want her to see. She cautiously propped on and could see an underlying darkness that was shrouded by the brightness of his soul and was sure what to make of it. Knowing she had seen all she was going to, she withdrew and began to whisper again to Sam to bring him back.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly for a second trying to bring everything back into focus and looked over at Missouri as she smiled at him. He didn't think anything had happened until he saw the time on the clock hanging on the wall behind her. It only felt like a couple of minutes that he had been out, but it was nearly an hour.

"How do you feel child?" Missouri questioned wanting to be sure she had not disturbed anything to cause his distress.

"A little lightheaded, but okay." Sam said wondering what had happened.

"Let's do a few breathing exercises and I'll show you some meditation techniques." she said.

"Alright."

"One thing to try to keep in mind when a vision comes is don't fight it. If you do it will be more painful and harder to understand. Try to find an anchor and let it happen understanding the vision for what it is, a possible future event playing out in your mind. Now close your eyes and breathe deeply cleansing your body of negative energy. That's it, slow and easy." Missouri continued taking Sam through the exercises and the meditation to help him control his emotions.

 **spn**

Dean grumbled to himself as he stomped toward the Impala and got in to sit there wondering what she was doing to Sam. He tried to calm himself knowing Missouri would never do anything to harm his brother, but still he couldn't stop himself from worrying. Deciding to run down to the convenience store a few streets over, he started the car and pulled away from the curb. It didn't take him long to pull into the parking lot and stop in a parking space. Dean got out and headed for the entrance thinking maybe a cup of coffee would help or at least give him something to do. There was only a couple of customers in the store and he made his way to the self serve station and filled up the largest coffee cup before heading to the cashier. Some very tasty looking Danish caught his eye and he stopped long enough to snag one and continued on to the cashier. He paid for his purchases and went outside noticing a picnic table sitting among several small trees off to the side of the building and headed for it deciding some fresh air wouldn't hurt. Dean munched on the Danish and sipped the strong coffee wondering how long he should stay gone. He checked his cell but didn't see any calls or text and wondered if he should trying calling their Mom to check on her. She had only been gone almost four days and didn't want to seem too clingy, but he would like to know how she was doing. He fingered his cell for a moment before putting it back in his pocket knowing Missouri wouldn't think kindly of him calling and interrupting. He wasn't even sure Sam had his cell on him so it would be a wasted call. He sat there watching a couple of squirrels chasing each other before scampering up a tree and wondered if they were brothers. Not able to stay away any longer, Dean finished his coffee and headed back to the Impala to go back to Missouri's house.

 **spn**

"So, yeah, I found someone who deals in what you want." Ash said holding out a paper to Mary.

"Thanks Ash, I knew you could do it." she said smiling sweetly at him. "Jo, Ash gets two beers on me."

"You got it." she replied turning to grab two beers and sat them on the bar.

"Thanks, I've not found anything else on the other thing, but I did find another kid. I sent the info to Dean."

"Good work and keep looking. He's got to show up somewhere." she answered glancing around the bar to see who was there. Not seeing anyone she wanted, Mary took out her cell and scrolled down until she found the number for another hunter that she trusted. "Hello Hank, Mary Winchester...Yeah I'm good...Look are you busy I need a little backup on something...No not a hunt like that...I'm at the Roadhouse but I need to go to Lufkin, Texas. Are you up for a ride?...Sounds good see you in the morning then."

"So did Ash find what you needed?" Ellen asked as she made her way behind the bar.

"Yes, Hank's meeting me here in the morning and we're going to check it out. Is that offer for a bed tonight still stand?"

"Of course it does! Any time you need a place you know you can come here." Ellen told her.

"Thanks Ellen, you've been a good friend over the years and I really appreciate it."

"Aunt Mary, I could go with you if you want." Jo offered to get an unhappy frown from her mother.

"Thanks Jo but I've got it covered. Maybe next time." she said knowing Ellen wouldn't hear of it.

"You go on and clean those tables Jo Beth."

"Yes Mom." she sighed grabbing up a cloth and the bin for trash.

"She still got her mind set on hunting?" Mary asked softly as she watched Jo walk away.

"You know she does and I'm trying every way I can to keep her out of it. It's bad enough Bill and I do it, but I was hoping she'd be interested in something different."

"You know Jo's just like her Dad and she wants to follow in his footsteps. You know Ellen you just might have to give in one day. She is an adult and may go that way on her own."

"I know and it scares the hell out of me. How do you sleep at night knowing your boys are out there hunting and the danger they could be in?"

"I have to have faith in them and the training Bobby and I gave them. I gotta admit, Dean turned out to be one of the best hunters I've seen. He has that edge and unusual keen sense of his that I've haven't seen in other hunters. It's like it's in his blood and he was born to it. There's been hunters in my family for generations; I guess it's in his genes."

"He is good at what he does. I know Sam didn't take to it like Dean and I'm glad he tried to get out; I'm just sorry it didn't work out. I guess losing his girlfriend like that was pretty hard on him."

"It was, but he has his brother to help him get through it. I never knew they would have such a strong bond as they do since they're not really related, but its there and I know Dean will protect Sam."

"So where are you heading?"

"Lufkin, Texas. There's a man that lives there and deals in supernatural things. I'm hoping he has something that just might give us an advantage over this demon. I just pray I find it before he strikes. I can't find out any time tables from the demon's I've questioned, but I think killing Sam's girlfriend was a major step."

"All we can do is take it one day at a time and hope for the best. I've got dinner about ready, why don't we go get something to eat before the evening crowd moseys in. It being a weekday it's usually not too bad, but you never can tell."

"Alright."

"Jo Beth, watch the bar while we go eat and then you can take your break."

"Okay Mom, I got this." she said heading back to the bar.

"I'll have your Dad come out and help too." Ellen said before they disappeared through the swinging doors to the private quarters in back.

 **spn**

Dean let himself back into the house and paused to listen, but didn't hear anything so he headed for the kitchen to wait on them to finish. Being still was not his strong suit so he fidgeted around in the kitchen washing up a few dirty dishes and wiping down the table and countertops before deciding to go sit on the deck. He moved a chair where he could see inside and sat down hoping they would be done soon. He wanted to see how Sam was doing and if Missouri was able to help in any way. He was about to go knock on the study door when Sam stepped from the house onto the deck looking weary and drained.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just mentally tired." Sam replied sitting down in a lounge chair and stretching out. He closed his eyes and sighed letting is body relax feeling the need for a short nap. The sun felt good on his face as he listened to the sounds of nature around him while letting his mind wander away.

Dean looked him over but didn't ask any more questions of him for now. He could see the strain on his face that was beginning to relax as his breathing slowed and he dozed off. Dean got up quietly and went in search of Missouri wanting to see what she found out. He found her in the kitchen making hot tea and had two cups on the table waiting on him.

"Would you like a snack with your tea Dean?"

"No, I grabbed a Danish down at the convenience store."

"Sit, I know you have questions and it's probably better we talk without Sam." she said closing the backdoor but not before looking out to see if he was asleep. She went to the counter by the sink to make tea for them and glanced over at Dean.

"So what can you tell me?" Dean asked taking a seat and waiting for her to join him. He shifted nervously in his chair trying to still himself for any bad news. Feeling on edge, he pulled a napkin out and began to tear it into strips just to keep his hands busy and twitched when Missouri sat a cup in front of him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all that are hanging in and reading my story. I do like reviews, if you have a moment please leave one. NC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The town was midsize and there was a lot of activity going on as Mary and Hank pulled into the outskirts of it. She looked around trying to get her bearings before heading toward the business side of town. The man she was seeking out ran an antique shop/auction house but dealt with rarer finds behind closed doors. She didn't trust him and that's why she brought Hank alone.

"Thanks for coming Hank." Mary said checking out street signs.

"Any time Mary. How's Dean doing?" he inquired.

"He's good."

"What about that youngest one of yours, Sam isn't it? Is he still in college at Stanford?"

"He is and doing well." she said knowing something was wrong. She never told anyone where Sam was going to college but Bobby and knew he wouldn't give that information out. Mary figured the less who knew the better and she had Sam use her maiden name to help hide him. She wasn't taking any chances with his safety.

"Have you found out anything else about the demon you been chasing?"

"Not much but I'm still looking." she said pulling into a parking lot and stopping. Before Hank could get out of the car, Mary had uncapped the holy water she was carrying and threw it in his face. He screamed in rage as he lunged for her, his eyes turning black, but she was faster. She grabbed a sawed off from the back and shot him with rock salt while reciting an exorcism in Latin. Within in seconds, black smoke poured from Hank's mouth as the demon fled the body leaving Hank shaken and groaning in pain. "Hank are you alright?" she asked.

"Damn bastard jumped me when I was leaving my last job. I'm sorry Mary I tried to tell you, but I couldn't break its hold."

"It's okay Hank. Don't you still have your anti-possession amulet?"

"I had it in my bag; I forgot to put it back on."

"You really need to go get a tat."

"My next thing to do." he wheezed moving slowly and rubbing where the rock salt hit his chest. "But I did learn a few things. The demons are getting scared of you. You're getting to close to something."

"Did you hear anything about Sam?"

"No, only that the yellow eyed demon wanted him. He's going to turn him and use him."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." she growled. "Why don't you stay here, I'll go see this guy alone."

"No, you need backup, just give me a second and I'll be good." he said coughing and clearing his throat.

 **spn**

The store front was brightly lit with displays sitting everywhere in the room as Mary and Hank walked into the antique shop. She looked around at the usual things you would find in a place like this and wandered toward the back looking for the owner.

"May I help you?" a middle aged man asked.

"I'm looking for the owner please, a Mr. Josiah Hark." Mary told him.

"He's not in until later today, would you like to leave a number and he can contact you?"

"No, what time will he be in?"

"Around seven I'd say. He does a lot of his online work at night."

"I'll be back, if you'll let him know to be expecting me."

"And who should I say will be calling?"

"Mary Winchester, I think he'll know my name." Mary said before turning to leave. She glanced at her watch seeing they had four hours to kill before coming back. "Let's go get something to eat Hank."

"Alright, sound good to me." he agreed thinking some food would help. "Anything we need to prepare for with this guy?"

"From what I could find and it wasn't much, he's scum and in it for the money." she replied getting in the car.

"Figured as much, but he's not our kind of thing is he?"

"Not that I can tell, but he does deal with items that are supernatural and that's why I need to see him. Any choices for an early dinner?"

"Something not heavy since we don't know what we're walking into."

"How about that steak house we passed coming in. It should have a good selection."

"Sounds good to me." he said settling down in the passenger seat.

Mary pulled out into traffic and headed back the way they had come to find the steak house again. Her stomach was in knots as she contemplated that this might be the big find they needed to stop the demon. She was anxious, tense, scared and hopeful all at once.

 **spn**

"I swear child, you should of known better than to eat that sugar loaded stuff. It's got you so wired you can hardly sit still." Missouri chastised Dean.

"I had to do something." Dean whined feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

"As far as your brother, his visions are getting stronger and I have tried to teach him some meditation techniques and how to accept them and not fight them. He will learn to control them I am sure of that." Missouri explained. "Your brother is trying awful hard to be brave with all this, but I think you know he frightened and worried..."

"And...I know there's something else." Dean said sensing Missouri wasn't telling him everything.

"I don't want you to be upset, but there are more underlying abilities that have not surfaced yet, but I don't know what they are. I could sense the power within him and it is strong. He will need your support in this Dean so don't be treating him any differently or he'll know. You just need to be his big brother." she told him already sensing Dean's concerns and a hint of fear creeping into his mind.

Dean didn't say anything as he sat back and let her words sink in as he rolled them around in his head trying to make sense of it all. Of course he wouldn't treat Sammy any different, but he would be more vigilant with keeping an eye on him. He would do whatever had to be done to keep Sammy safe.

"Dean honey, don't let this throw you. I know it's hard to understand why all this is happening to him and we may never know. Love him Dean, that's what he needs right now. Acceptance is what he needs. He needs to know what is happening to him isn't going to change how you feel about him."

"Of course it won't, he's my little brother." Dean said softly.

"Well I need to start dinner, why don't you go on back out and see how he's doing." she said getting up to go to the fridge and take things out for dinner.

"Can you hand me a couple of waters?" Dean asked thinking it wouldn't hurt for Sam to hydrate.

"Of course. I'll be making some homemade lemonade for dinner tonight. I'll have it ready in about an hour."

"That does sound good. Thanks." he said accepting the waters and heading out the backdoor. He stopped to study Sam as he dosed on the lounge chair thinking how innocent and young he looked. Before he could wake him, Sam moaned out and jerked like he was dreaming something troubling. He suddenly sat up and sucked in a hard breath, his eyes filled with terror as he cut off a cry of panic before it fully formed. "Sammy, hey man, you okay?" Dean asked moving to his side. He pulled a chair closer to sit down and looked at how pale Sam was and the trembling of his body. "What was it?"

"N'thin'..." Sam slurred swiping his face with a hand as he tried to slow his pounding heart.

"From the look on your face, it was something Sammy."

"No really, I'm fine." he insisted taking a bottle of water from Dean's hand and opening it to drink several long swallows. He quickly hid his trembling hand so Dean wouldn't see, but Dean saw it anyway.

"Missouri is starting dinner. She said it'd be ready in less than an hour now."

"Alright..." he said clearing his throat. "I think I'll go take a quick shower." Sam deciding wanting to escape before Dean questioned him further. He headed back in and didn't stop in the kitchen as he scurried for the stairs.

Missouri watched Sam hurry through and turned to look at Dean wandering back inside. She frowned wondering what happened in such a short period of time. She couldn't read Sam because a wall had been put up protecting his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. He either had a bad dream or another vision. Kid wouldn't talk to me." Dean said helplessly, not sure whether to go after him or not.

"Give him some space Dean; he'll tell you when he's ready."

"Did you sense anything?"

"No, he was closed to me."

"Shit! Oh sorry, didn't mean to cuss." Dean apologized when he realized what he said. "Can I help?"

"Why sure honey, butter those rolls for me." she said thinking he needed something to do so he wouldn't dwell on his brother's strange behavior.

 **spn**

Once Sam was in the bathroom with the door closed he let go of the emotions he had held in. His body began to shake uncontrollably and soft sobs escaped from his lips. He doubled over and slid to the floor since his legs wouldn't hold him up any longer. The images that tore his sleep away came back to him and he squeezed his eyes shut against them. Huge tears rolled down his cheeks and his voice hitched as he tried to draw in a stuttering breath. It was like the coppery smell of the blood filled the bathroom as the pool of blood around his brother's torn up, lifeless body continued to grow. He saw a man standing beside the body and when he looked at him his eyes turned yellow and he laughed hard and long. He could hear words echoing around with his mind but couldn't make out what was being said except for _'your fault'_. A loud roaring filled Sam's ears and he clamped his hands over them as he groaned in pain. He pulled himself closer to the tub and grabbed a towel to bury his face into and cried harder, dampening the sounds with it. The turmoil of emotions rushed through him so fast he couldn't handle it and slumped over onto the bathroom floor curling up in a fetal position praying they would go away. He didn't want to see the image of his brother's lifeless, dead body, but couldn't erase it from his troubled mind. A coldness settled deep down in Sam's bones making him shiver uncontrollably.

 **spn**

Mary and Hank returned to the warehouse at seven fifteen and went inside to see different men than before guarding the place. She looked them over before deciding they were human and were not a threat.

"I've come to see Josiah Hark." Mary told them watching them closely.

"Stay here." one said before stepping through a door and into the back.

They waited patiently for him to return looking around at some of the items that would be going up for auction. Mary knew the good stuff was kept in a secret vault in the back and hoped she could find what she needed.

"Come this way." the guard told them from the doorway, holding it open for them to go through. "You'll have to leave your weapons out here."

"I don't think so." Mary stated. "If I had wanted to kill you you'd already be dead." she told the guard in no uncertain terms.

"No weapons beyond this point, so you might as well leave." he shot back at her.

Mary removed her hand from her pocket and stepped to the guard like she was going to disarm herself but instead blew an orange colored powder into his face and mumbled some words in Creole. As soon as he drew the powder into his nose a funny expression came over his face and he fell to the floor like a limp noodle. They stepped around him and proceeded toward a door checking to be sure there were no other guards around.

"Mr. Hark." Mary said to a man sitting behind a huge desk that was positioned in the center of the room. She studied him carefully taking in his sleek, weasel like face and chubby body.

"You must be Mary Winchester." he drawled out leaning back slightly in his chair. "What do I own the pleasure of your company?"

"I've come to trade." Mary stated. "You may have something I need and I'm willing to bargain."

"And what might that be?"

"Something along the lines of the supernatural kind."

"I don't know..."

"Don't bother denying it. I know all about you and your business you keep under wraps and trades done in the dead of night. I'm being reasonable here. I could have broken in and taken what I wanted and you'd never be the wiser, but I'm a fair person." she stated giving the room a quick glance as she spoke. She could feel Hank behind her guarding their back, but didn't look his way. "Oh and if anything happens to either of us before we've finished our business...Well let's just say you won't like the consequences. I have two sons who are just as deadly and capable of taking you out no matter where you try to hide. So don't get any funny ideas about cheating me or killing us, I have quit a few friends who would be sure you didn't see another sunrise."

Josiah Hark eyed the woman in front of him and thought back over what he knew of about her. He knew she was a hunter and one of the best, so he had no doubt what she said was true. Any plans he had about cheating her fell away after seeing the deadly look in her eyes. Wondering what she might have to trade, he pushed up from the desk and walked to a bookcase on the side of the room.

"If you'll step this way madam..." he said politely but with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He pressed a secret button and the case moved revealing a doorway.

"Hank, stay here and watch yourself." Mary ordered him as she let her hand rest on the butt of her gun. "You first." she told him wanting to be sure there were no hidden traps waiting through the door.

"Why of course." he shrugged stepping into the opening and disappearing.

Being very cautious, Mary pulled a chair over and wedged it in the doorway so it couldn't close on her. She followed Hark down a poorly lit, short hallway to another door made of steel and had a hand print lock. He placed the palm of his hand on the screen and waited to be scanned. Loud clicking and turning could be heard before the door hissed opening, breaking the air tight seal.

"If you step into my office..." he offered pushing the door open for them to enter the chamber.

Mary cautiously walked into the room and saw shelves of tomes, voodoo, hoodoo, black magic and cursed objects, and so many more strange and unusual items sitting all around. She had never seem such a collection of artifacts in one place before and wondered how he had obtained them all.

"Quiet a collection you have here."

"I'm proud of it. Now what are you looking for?"

"Something...Heavenly maybe..." she said walking along the shelves slowly glancing at each item.

"Well let me see. Why don't you look...Over here." he said pointing to a back shelve.

Mary moved to the shelve and started looking over the items there. Her eye landed on what looked like some type of strange knife or short sword that glowed strangely under her gaze. She reached a tentative hand toward the item and let her fingers touch it. She could feel the power and knew this was it. She noticed a golden white feather in a crystal jar sitting nearby and didn't even question what it was.

"I'll take these two items." she said picking the up and sitting them on a small desk in the middle of the room.

"And what have you got to trade?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

Mary removed a small pack from her shoulder and sat it on the table before unzipping it. She pulled out several items and laid them on the desk. Hark stepped closer and before touching the items put on gloves so he wouldn't have direct contact with them. He picked one up and eyed it wondering how she ever got her hands on it and put it down to look at the other item. He eyes were glowing in anticipation, thinking of the money he could make off these objects.

"I'd warn you to be careful, but I don't think you'd listen." she said taking the crystal jar and small sword and putting the in her pack. "To make it an even trade I think I'll just take this too." she said picking up an amulet from a shelf and pocketing it before stepping from the chamber.

Hark followed her out and sealed the chamber back and lead her back to his office where Hank was waiting.

"Nice doing business with you Ms. Winchester. If you run across anything else you'd like to trade, please pay me a visit."

"Let's go Hank." Mary said not bothering to respond to his offer hoping she'd never have to visit this scumbag again. They quickly made their way back to the front and out onto the street. "We need to get out of this town fast before he changes his mind." They hurried to the car and got in. Mary pulled from the parking space and headed toward the main road out of town quickly getting lost in the traffic. A spark of hope bloomed in her chest as she thought about the items she had acquired. With any luck they just might give them the fighting chance they needed to defeat the yellow eyed demon. Once she dropped Hank off at his truck, she would head to her next stop and hope the hunter would be able to do what she wanted with the item.

* * *

 **A/N: Sam's vision has him overly stressed and not sure what to do. Mary has found a weapon and hope is blooming again. Thank you to all who are reading my story. I do like reviews if you can leave one. NC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Dean honey..." Missouri said softly as she looked toward the ceiling, a concerned look on her face. "Go check on your brother."

"Sure." he said cautiously. He wiped his hands and headed for the stairs wondering what she felt. He checked the bedroom and didn't see him and turned to the bathroom door not hearing any water running, but could hear muffled whimpering. "Sammy?" Dean called knocking on the door but not getting an answer. He opened the door to find resistance and pushed a little hard so he could get his shoulders and head in. As soon as he saw Sam curled up on the floor Dean pushed harder moving Sam's body enough to get into the room. "Hey, hey Sammy what is it?" Dean asked crouching down at his brother's side. He laid a hand on his shoulder and felt his whole body trembling and jerking. Without any further words, Dean settled in the floor and worked Sam's body around and wrapped his strong arms around him holding him to his chest as he cried. He pulled the towel from his face and felt Sam bury his head into his chest as he clung to him like his life depended on it. "It's okay bro, I'm here." Dean mumbled brushing Sam's long hair back and massaging his neck feeling the tension through out his body. "I got ya Sammy..." he said knowing he couldn't do anything until Sam was calmer. He wouldn't hear or understand anything told to him right now and didn't waste his time.

The floor was hard and cold on his butt and the tub was unyielding against his back, but he didn't move or complain as he held his brother in his arms. He didn't know what was going on but figured it had to do with whatever Sam had seen in a vision. He listened to his hitched breathing and felt the flood of tears soak into this tee shirt and saw how stiff and tense his whole body had become. Not knowing what else to do, Dean started humming an old Beatles song their Mom used to sing to them hoping he could get through to Sam. It seemed to take forever for most of the trembling to stop and the sobbing to lessen. Dean pulled back a little and tilted Sam's head where he could see his tear stained face. He wiped a tear from his cheek with his thumb before speaking softly to him. "Can ya talk to me Sammy? Tell me what's going on..."

Sam sniffed and cleared his throat but shook his head no and hid his face again afraid to let his brother go. He couldn't think straight at the moment and knew he was safe in Dean's strong arms. He could feel a hand rubbing up and down his back in comfort and all he could think was Dean was safe; Dean was safe...And he needed to keep him that way.

 **spn**

It was nearly thirty minutes before Dean though Sam was calm enough to question him. His body had stopped trembling and he wasn't crying anymore, but he still wouldn't let Dean go. It was like he was afraid he would leave or disappear or something worse. Dean brushed his hair from his face and moved his numb butt around trying to get some feeling back in it.

"How 'bout we take this to the bedroom Sammy?" Dean asked softly. "I can't feel my ass and this floor is as uncomfortable as shit."

Sam didn't say anything but he could feel his head nod yes and let go so he could move enough for Dean to get up. Dean groaned and rubbed his bottom for a moment before offering a hand to his brother and helping him to his feet. With an arm around his waist to keep him steady, Dean steered them into the bedroom and to Sam's bed to sit down. Sam kept a death grip on Dean's shirt but did allow him to adjust pillows so he could lean against the headboard and let him curl into his side once again.

"Talk to me Sammy, what's going on in that huge brain of yours?" Dean questioned gently hoping to get him to tell him the reason for the breakdown. "And don't say nothing, I know differently. Something happened so just tell me." he encouraged him not taking no for an answer.

Sam sniffed and wiped a hand across his face as he cleared his throat and pushed a little away from Dean but wouldn't look at him. He accepted a tissue from Dean and blew his nose loudly so he could breathe. He wet his lips and looked down at his hands that were clenching Dean's tee shirt hem. "I think I had a vision while I napped..." Sam said quietly.

"Was it about me?"

"Yes."

"What did you see Sammy? Tell me please...It's best to get it out in the open."

"I saw you on the ground...I think you were dead. There was so much blood and the Yellow Eyed Demon was standing over you." he said just barely loud enough for Dean to hear. "He wanted me..."

Dean huffed and pursed his lips for a moment letting what he said sink in. Now he knew why Sam was so upset. If the vision showed him dead and his visions came true...He was going to talk to Missouri about it, but first he needed to deal with his brother.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit before dinner?" Dean asked him moving from the bed and adjusting the pillows for Sam to use. "It'll be okay bro."

"No...No...Can't sleep again!" Sam begged pushing himself up in the bed and reaching out for him looking pitifully, like a lost puppy.

"Alright, it's okay Sammy. You don't have to." Dean told him seeing how upset he became. "Why don't we gone on down and see how Missouri's doing with dinner?"

Sam nodded and slid his legs off the bed so he could stand for a moment getting his balance before moving toward Dean. Dean didn't protest when Sam laid a hand on his arm to have that contact with him. They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen to find Missouri stirring pots on the stove.

"There you are." she said in her soft lyrical voice. "Sam honey, why don't you set the table while Dean helps me?"

Sam looked at Dean for a moment before letting him go to move to the table and the stacked plates and silverware waiting. He began to sit them around the table but kept an eye on Dean.

"I'll take up the food if you'll set the bowls on the table." Missouri instructed Dean but looked at Sam closely before turning back to Dean.

"We'll talk later." Dean mumbled where Sam wouldn't hear and waited as she filled the bowls before taking them to the table. He watched her take a pan from the oven and transfer the meat and vegetables to a platter. He picked it up and sat it in the middle of the table. "Missouri made homemade lemonade to drink. Sounds good doesn't it?" he asked but Sam only shrugged slightly but didn't answer as he took a seat at the table. "I'll get the drinks for us."

"Why thank you child." she said going to the table to sit beside Sam. "I hope you're hungry, but save room for dessert, I made banana pudding for us."

"It smells good. Can't wait to dig in." Dean replied when he saw Sam wasn't going to say anything. He filled three glasses with ice and poured the lemonade in. Carefully picking up the three glasses, Dean brought them to the table and sat them down.

"Let's say grace." Missouri said grasping each of the brother's hands in her soft ones. "Thank you for this food and for the ones we share it with. Watch over them. Amen. Alright, Dean honey you want to do the honors?" she asked him holding her plate so he could spoon roast and vegetables onto her plate.

"With pleasure. We don't get very many meals like this one and I'm going to enjoy it. Right Sammy?" Dean asked prodding Sam to speak.

"Yeah..." Sam whispered hoarsely and swallowing hard hoping he could keep whatever he ate down. He didn't protest when Dean picked up his plate and put some food on it. He picked up his fork and moved the food a little before taking a small bite of carrots.

"Oh my god Missouri! This is awesome!" Dean praised after taking several bites of the food.

"Gone on with ya child." she said happily. "It's nothing fancy, just good old southern cooking."

"It's great, right Sammy?"

"Good..." Sam replied breaking off a piece of biscuit and putting it in his mouth. He chewed slowly not even tasting what he ate. All that matter right now was he was awake and Dean was safe.

 **spn**

Dean was almost through his first plate and was deciding about a second helping when he looked over at his brother and his plate. Sam had barely touched the food and he was rearranging it on his plate. He frowned slightly trying to decide how to get him out of this mood he was in. He could see the stress and worry on his face and in his eyes and knew it wasn't good for him.

"Hey, why don't you go get your shower and after I do the dishes for Missouri I'll be on up. We might as well call it a day and turn in early." Dean suggested not knowing what else to do and wanting to get Sam out of the room so he could talk to Missouri.

"Okay..." Sam whispered pushing his chair back and leaving without further comment. He paused at the doorway and looked back at Dean for a moment, a look of fear crossing his face.

"I won't be long Sammy, go on." Dean told him feeling his brother's needs at the moment. He saw Sam hang his head and continue from the room and hear footsteps on the stairs. He listened closely until he heard the door close for the bathroom and turned to Missouri.

"What happened child? That boy has put a wall up around him so strong I don't think anything could get in."

"He had another vision about me." Dean confessed with a sigh. He gathered the dirty dishes and stacked them in front of him before continuing. "He saw the demon Mom's been hunting all these years kill me and its got him shaken up."

"Oh lord, that poor boy. No wonder he's so closed off. To see you like that must of devastated him."

"Do you think it will come true? Am I going to die?"

"I don't know child. Visions are hard to interpret. You see it is a future event and there are so many things that could change it. It's like the roll of dice; each time you may get a different number and you have no way of controlling what that will be. That may be one event, but there could be a hundred more with minor changes in each one. What Sam is seeing isn't set in stone, it could change."

"Good to know. Now if I can convince him of that. This has really unsettled him." he said getting up and going to the sink to start water for the dishes.

"Be there for him. You know you are his anchor in this world. He will be depending on you so much more to keep him grounded and help him fight through this."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be strong for the both of us and do whatever I have to to keep him safe. I just hope Mom can find a way to kill this sonvoab...Sorry, freakin' demon."

"It's alright Dean." Missouri said. "Why don't I help you and you can go see about your brother. Try not to worry so about him, my house is special in the way it protects those inside of it. I've laid extra warding down so nothing will harm either of you while you're here. I don't think Sam will have another vision while he's inside."

Dean didn't say anything as Missouri got up and ambled over to the sink and picked up a dish towel to dry the dishes he had washed. He wasn't sure what she meant by that but didn't question it. She could feel the turmoil in Dean's mind as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. She could see he had a strong will and a bright soul and knew he would be able to help his brother through this. She began to hum a song and looked over when Dean smiled softly at her since he knew it from his Mom.

* * *

 **A/N: Now Dean knows Sam's vision but can it be changed? Thank you to all who are coming along for the journey. I do like reviews, they make my day. NC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam stopped by the bedroom to grab sleep clothes before returning to the bathroom this time to actually shower. He turned on the water and cranked the hot as high as he could stand it, wanting to warm his chilled body. It felt so cold right down to his bones. Once it was ready, he stripped and stepped under the hot spray sucking in a sharp breath as the hot water beat on his body. He could feel the tension draining from him and reached for the shampoo to quickly wash his hair before he got too exhausted. Sam didn't realize how much his meltdown took out of him as he steadied himself with the support bar so he wouldn't fall. He tilted his head back to rinse the suds out and felt everything turn sideways for a moment before it passed. After the dizziness passed, Sam finished his shower quickly and got out to dry and put on his sleep clothes. He picked up his dirty clothes and shuffled to the bedroom feeling like an old man.

Sam dropped his clothes in the middle of the floor and crawled into bed snuggling down under the blankets not caring his hair was still damp. All he wanted was to make a nice warm cocoon for himself, but he didn't know if he could go to sleep. His mind rebelled at the thought afraid the vision would come back again. He lay in the dimly lit room and watched the door, waiting for his brother to join him. He couldn't help the hot tears that pricked his eyes as he though about him and vowed to do whatever it took to not let what he saw happen. Sam heard footsteps and the door to the bathroom closing and wiped his face on the sheet so Dean wouldn't see he had been crying again. He drew in a couple of slow breaths knowing he needed to get his emotions under control and not let them take over like they did before. He knew he needed to be strong and lock away anything that would make him vulnerable. Sam's eyes locked on his brother and followed him as he walked into the room and moved his discarded clothes out of the way.

"You doing okay bro?" Dean asked stopping between their beds to look down at him, only seeing what little of his face that wasn't covered.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled hunching deeper into covers still not feeling warm.

Dean laid a warm hand on his forehead and felt a tiny shiver run through Sam's body. He didn't feel feverish but he still felt cold. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a quilt, shaking it out and draping it over his body and tucking it in around him. He smiled when Sam sighed and saw his eyes were getting heavy and knew he would be asleep before long. Dean watched him fight sleep, as he jerked and blinked his eyes rapidly trying to stay awake.

"It's okay Sammy, go on to sleep I'm here." he told him softly brushing his damp hair from his face. "Missouri says inside these walls you're safe, you can sleep. Let all that worry go and get some rest." He watched as Sam finally gave it up and started to relax drifting to sleep. Dean hummed a few lines of 'Hey Jude' making sure he was asleep before stepping to his own bed. He stripped down to his briefs and tee shirt before slipping under the covers and letting the mattress cradle his tired body. It wasn't long before he was dozing, but he wouldn't let himself fully sleep because he was attuned to his brother in case he needed him.

 **spn**

Dean was the first to wake the next morning. He stretched quietly and gathered up his clothes and boots before glancing down at his brother who was snoring softly. All he could see was a sliver of his face since he had wrapped the quilt up around his head covering most of his face. He silently snuck out and went to the bathroom. Once he was finished, Dean headed downstairs wondering if Missouri was awake yet.

"Good morning child; did you sleep well?" Missouri asked as Dean stepped into the kitchen, startling him.

"Halfway. At least Sammy slept through the night." he answered looking to see if coffee was made.

"Yes, the coffee is ready, so help yourself and I have a pan of cinnamon rolls in the oven baking for breakfast along with waffles and eggs." she said before Dean could ask.

"Thanks." he replied stepping to the counter and pouring a cup of strong, hot coffee. He now smelled the aroma coming from the oven and licked his lips in anticipation. "Don't go to a lot of trouble for us."

"It's no trouble, I have to make my breakfast anyway and I enjoy cooking. Why don't you take a seat and I'll put some batter in the waffle iron and get one started. I think your brother will be joining us shortly."

"I figure we'll head out today and go on back to Bobby's unless Ash finds another person we need to check out."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need to child. My home is always open to both of you." she told him. "Good morning Sam, and how did you sleep?"

Sam walked into the room rubbing his eyes and yawning still not quite awake. He looked around bleary eyed and spotted Dean at the table.

"Dude! Give me five minutes and a pair of scissors..." Dean commented when he saw how Sam's hair was sticking out around his head like a random animal tried to make a nest in it.

"Screw you." Sam mumbled to him as he tried to tame his unruly hair, not thinking what he was saying. "Sorry Missouri." he apologized when he realized what he said.

"It's okay Sam, you pay no never mind to that brother of yours. Why don't you get yourself a cup of coffee and breakfast will be ready shortly. Like I was telling your brother, we're having waffles, eggs and homemade cinnamon rolls."

"Yes ma'am." he replied casting his brother a bitch look before pouring coffee and doctoring it so he could join him at the table.

Dean made a cutting motion with his fingers just to annoy him and was happy when he saw Sam give him the finger. He could tell Sam seemed better today and was glad. He didn't like seeing him so broken and stressed like he was before.

 **spn**

"Here you go, hot waffles, eggs and rolls. Here's the syrup so eat up boys." Missouri said in her sing-song voice as she sat plates on the table and went to make some hot tea.

"Man this meal is fit for a king Missouri. You know you're spoiling us." Dean commented as he helped himself to the food. "You need to eat Sammy 'cause we're heading back to Bobby's today."

"We are?" he questioned glancing toward Missouri for a moment wondering how he could talk to her alone before they left.

It was like she had seen through his wall when Missouri commented, "Sam you think you could help me in my herb shed after we eat? Bobby wanted me to send him some things back with you two."

"Alright I can do that." he nodded sighing with relief.

"You gotta try the rolls dude! They melt in your mouth." Dean hummed as he took another bite of cinnamon roll. He licked his fingers getting the sweet icing that stuck to them only to have Sam roll his eyes and frown at him and his table manners.

"Food is good, thanks for taking care of us." Sam told Missouri.

"It was my pleasure Sam. I don't often have handsome, young men to cook for." she teased.

"Do you think you could make up a few more hex bags in case we find any more out there like Sammy?" Dean asked trying to get a head of the game and be prepared.

"I've already done that, all I have to do is bless them and they will be ready."

"You think Mom will come back by here to see you?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure, but how did you know she came by to see me? Mary never tells anyone when she's coming my way as protection for me and for herself."

"I don't know, I just felt her here." Sam shrugged not really thinking anything of it as he took a bite of waffle. He stared off into the room as images of his Mom and Missouri popped into his mind for a moment and then disappeared. She was sitting at the table where he was sitting now.

Dean looked at Sam and then Missouri wondering what Sam was thinking, but didn't comment on what he said. He had to prepare himself for whatever powers that Sam might develop and make sure he knew he would be there to support him. He was sure things were going to get worse before they got better.

 **spn**

"So child, what is bothering you?" Missouri asked as she opened the door to her herb shed.

"You knew I wanted to talk to you alone?" Sam questioned.

"Yes child, you're worried about what you saw." she said leading him inside.

"Yes, I'm not sure if it was a dream or vision but Dean died and the yellow eyed demon did it." Sam got out quickly as he looked to her in a panic. "Is that going to happen? Can I stop it? How do I protect Dean?"

"Calm down honey, what you saw was a future event but not necessarily one that will happen like you saw it. You see the future depends on the paths that are taken in the present. That is one outcome, but not necessarily the one that will happen. Are you understanding me child?" Missouri explained to him as she busied bagging a few herbs and spices for Bobby so Dean would think what she said was true.

"I think so." Sam said as he pondered what she told him. He frowned and his brain went into overdrive sorting through his thoughts. "What I do today will affect what happens in the future. So I have to figure out a way to not let what I saw happen."

"In a manner of speaking. But I have to tell you son, there are some things that no matter what you do can not be changed. I can not tell you if this is one of those times are not. All we can hope for is there will be a path taken that will change it in some way. You're so strong Sam and don't be afraid of what is inside of you, accept them, for it may be the key to defeating this evil. Believe in yourself child and don't ever give up hope. Now don't forget what I taught you. Work on those meditation techniques and don't let your brother tease you about it. There might be other abilities wake up inside you so don't let it scare you and always know child if you need to talk to someone other than Dean, call me."

"I'll try and thanks for everything you've done." Sam said softly as he mulled over this new information.

"Well we better get back inside 'fore your brother comes looking for us. He can be an impatient rascal." she chuckled already sensing Dean heading their way. "Are you good Sam?"

"Yes, I think I am." Sam told her, smiling softly toward her glad Dean brought him here. She was a unique and special individual that helped those in need without question.

* * *

 **A/N: They're back on the road again. Thank you to all who are reading my story. The end is coming soon so sit back and enjoy the ride. Reviews make my day. NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Mary pulled up along side Hank's truck and stopped so he could get out. "Thanks for your help Hank. You take care."

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I'm going straight and get a tattoo so it won't happen again," he apologized before opening the door. "If you need my help again or need an extra body when all this comes down call me."

"I will and take care of yourself," Mary replied knowing he was a good man and was glad he wasn't hurt. She waited for him to get in his truck before pulling from the parking lot and heading to another town and another acquaintance to ask for his assistance. She was watching everything around her and thinking about her plan when a loud ringing got her attention. Mary pulled her cell from her pocket and saw Dean was calling. "Hello love, is something wrong?" she questioned.

"No Mom, we're fine; I just wanted to check on you," Dean replied happy to hear her voice.

"Things are fine son. I think I've found something that might prove useful in killing this demon and I need to see a friend to get his help."

"That's good."

"How's Sam doing?"

"Alright, I think..." he said softly as he looked over to Sam's sleeping form. "He's napping right now. We went and saw Missouri and I think she helped him some."

"Good idea, she is an amazing woman and if anyone could help it would be her. I should have thought of her myself," Mary fussed kicking herself for not thinking of it sooner.

"You had a lot on your mind Mom. Don't fret about it. We found another kid like Sammy and sent him Bobby's way to hopefully keep him safe."

"That's good Dean, if we can keep this bastard from getting his hands on as many kids as we can maybe it will toss a wrench in his plan."

"I hope so, but I'm thinking he has an alternate plan, you know how devious demons can be. There could be hundreds of kids out there for his choosing and we have no idea what they're capable of."

"I know, there's too many variables to predict so we can only hope for the best," she sighed knowing how hopeless this sounded, but they had to try.

"I agree Mom. You take care and please stay safe," he mumbled not wanting to wake Sam.

"I will honey, you do the same and watch your backs, we don't know what their plan is so just be careful and watch out for Sam."

"You know I will. Bye Mom..." Dean said feeling somewhat relieved that she was okay for now.

Mary hung up her cell and thought of her boys and vowed to do whatever it took to keep them safe. She looked up toward the heavens and let her thoughts turn to the love of her life, John Winchester and hoped he would not be disappointed in her for taking up the mantel and going after his killer. She had not let him in on her secret about her family before he was killed. Mary had hoped to put that life behind her and start a new life with him, but that all changed that dreadful night the yellow eyed demon possessed her father and killed him and then her father when she was stopped from making the deal. She could still see John's dead face staring up at her. Mary jerked her car quickly back into her lane when the blaring of a car horn startled her. Panting hard, she pulled off at the next exit and pulled into a gas station and stopped as she tried to calm her pounding heart. She rested her head on the steering wheel and let her body calm down before leaning back with her eyes closed. She couldn't let herself get distracted like that again and berated herself for being careless. She had to push all those thoughts and feelings deep down and lock them away for now until this was all over with. She got out of her car and went into the store to get something to drink and clear her mind before heading back out again.

 **spn**

Salina, Kansas was quiet when Mary rolled into the town looking around and deciding where to get a motel room for the night. It was too late for her to meet her contact now and was going to do it first thing in the morning. She pulled into a small motel that looked well kept and clean. She parked at the office and got out to inside.

"Good evening," a middle aged man greeted her from behind the front desk. "May I help you?"

"I'd like a single for one night please," Mary replied giving the place a quick once over.

"I've got one on the bottom level with a queen size bed. Will that suit your needs?" he asked after looking over the map.

"That sounds fine," she said pulling out some cash to pay for it.

"That'll be forty-five dollars."

"Here you go," she replied laying three twenties on the counter.

"Let me get your change and the key," he said turning to the cash drawer to put money in and take money out. "It's on the far corner on the right just behind the office."

"Thanks, so either of those restaurants across the street a good place to eat?"

"I'd go with Stan's Diner. It's all home cooking and reasonably priced."

"Thanks for the suggestion," Mary nodded accepting the key and change before heading out to move her car in front of the room. She got out and went to the trunk to get her bag before going to the door and opening it. She stepped into the room and gave it a quick once over before depositing her bag on the bed and heading out to walk across to the diner for dinner.

A hostess seated Mary alone the wall and took her drink order allowing her time to check out the menu. She came back with her drink and a basket with a couple of yeast rolls for her. Mary ordered and thanked the waitress before picking up a roll and taking a small bite. She nodded her approval of the taste and took another bite. She looked around the room at the others having a late dinner and didn't sense any danger. She tried to act normal and not bring attention to herself as she waited for her food. It wasn't long before the waitress was back with her meal. Mary checked it over before sampling the food thinking she had made a good choice. She enjoyed the meal and got a coffee to go before paying and leaving, heading back to the motel.

 **spn**

After taking a shower and putting on sleep clothes, Mary settled on the bed with her pack and pulled out the objects she had got from the dealer. She picked up the angel blade and turned it over in her hands as she studied it closely. As she turned it, Mary noticed etchings around the hilt in a language she didn't recognize. She moved to the lamp on the nightstand and held it close trying to see the inscription better. After finding a piece of paper, Mary tried to copy what she could of it down, hoping maybe Bobby would know what language it was. Once she was finished, she laid it aside and picked up the crystal jar with the unusual feather inside it. She cupped the container and brought it up closer to her face. A slight vibration seemed to run through her hands and up her arms. She took one hand away and wiped it on the covers before carefully placing it around the jar again feeling it stronger this time. Mary looked at the top of the jar trying to figure out how to open it but didn't see how the top came off. She got up and looked in her bag to find a thin tapered knife and going back to the bed.

She picked up the jar again and could barely make out an indention around the top. Very carefully, she slipped the tip of the blade into the indention and moved it carefully around the top adding pressure with each round she made until suddenly a small pop sounded making her stop. With a quick flick of her wrist, she popped the top off but dropped the jar when it grew warm. Mary threw up her arm up to shield her eyes as a bright light filled the room, blinding her for a moment. After the white spots disappeared from her sight, she dove for a gun when a figure stood in the shadows of the room. His back was to her as she trained a gun on him and steadied herself.

"Who are you?" Mary asked in a commanding, but non threatening tone.

The man didn't move, but tilted his head as if listening to something, but didn't respond to her question. He stepped back slightly from the wall and slowly began to turn around. Mary kept her hand gun trained on the stranger and stepped to the wall to turn on another light to see better. She shielded her eyes as she flipped the switch for more light.

"Hey, who are you and how did you get in here?" she asked again, a little stronger this time.

"You have freed me," he said in a deep, gravely voice as he trained his blue eyes on Mary.

"I'm not following you. How have I freed you?"

"My soul was trapped in the container and when you broke it open I was able to transform back to this state," he explained.

"But what are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord," he stated, no emotions showing in his voice or on his face.

"You're joking..." Mary said sarcastically.

"I don't know how to joke."

"Here, drink this," she said tossing a small bottle of holy water to the man who claimed to be an angel.

The angel caught the bottle and looked at it for a moment and back up at Mary. He took off the top and smelled the liquid before taking a small sip.

"Why do you want me to drink holy water?" he asked capping the bottle.

"Take this," she stated laying a silver knife on the edge of the bed and moving back never once taking her gun off him.

"Why do I need a knife?" he asked picking it up and looking at it.

"I want you to prick a finger."

"Is this some human ritual that you perform?" he asked pricking a finger and showing the red blood to her before healing it. "Your weapon will not harm me."

"Maybe, but I feel more comfortable with it. Okay, so you're not any of the common monsters I've come across," she mumbled.

"I am no monster, I am what I say," he said standing tall and spreading out huge wings behind him. A ring of silvery blue formed around him, highlighting his body for a moment making her squint her eyes with the brightness.

"Alright, I guess you are an angel," she said lowering her gun, but not putting it down. "Why and how were you in that jar?"

"I was trapped by a ritual and imprisoned in the jar by a witch that got her hands on the Book of the Damned."

"Do you have a name?"

"Castiel."

"Well Castiel...I don't wish to keep you trapped so you can go where ever you want," Mary said to him not knowing what else to say. She wasn't about to demand he get back in the crystal jar and she didn't know what kind of powers he had so she didn't want to anger him either.

"I am in your debt Mary Winchester. If I can be of service to you pray for me and I will come," he said bowing he head slightly to her.

"How do you know my name?"

"I can see into your mind and know you are fighting to save your family. I am an angel," he shrugged. "You have a strong, good, bright soul within you. Hold true to what you feel in your heart; it will serve you well."

"Thank you, I think," she said mulling over his words.

"I shall return to heaven to my brothers and sisters. I must see what has happened since I have been gone."

"Safe travels to you Castiel."

"And to you my child," he said reaching and plucking a single whitish feather from his wings before folding them away and putting it on the bed and then disappeared from the room.

Mary stepped back in surprise and looked around the room for the angel. She looked down at the feather he left behind and cautiously picked it up to study it. Not sure what to do with it, she put it back into the jar and pressed the lid back on it to protect it. Mary had no idea what power it might hold and added that to the list of things to ask Bobby. She had not heard anyone in her line of work talk about ever seeing an angel, but to be honest if demons existed why not angels. Once she got over the shock of this, she was going to think about if the angel might be able to help her with the demon.

* * *

 **A/N: Now you know some of Mary's plan. Hope you like Castiel showing up, hadn't planned it, but he wanted to join the story. Thank you to all for reading my creation. Please review. NC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The town of Plainview, Texas was settling down as evening rolled in. Townsfolk were heading home from work or stopping to pickup dinner on their way as Mary pulled into the city limits. She had called ahead to make sure the hunter she needed to see was available and would be expecting her. She drove through the town to the other side and to a lone house set in the middle of a tract of land. Mary knew he liked his privacy and didn't think anything of the 'NO TRESPASSING' signs staked out along the long drive. The driveway ended in a nice clearing with a two story log house sitting almost in the middle. She pulled to a stop at the front of the house that was illuminated by outside lights. Mary got out and picked up her pack before heading to the door knocking and waiting for someone to come to the door.

"Who's there?" a male voice called from inside.

"It's Mary Winchester, Curt," she replied hearing the locks disengage before the door opened.

"Haven't seen you in a while Winchester, how have things been going?" Curt asked stepping back so she could enter.

"I've had better days Curt," she replied stepping into his house.

"I've got coffee in the kitchen if you care for a cup."

"Sounds good," she said following him to the back of the house where his kitchen was located.

"You still take it black?"

"Yes, that's fine," she said taking a seat at the small table sitting in front of a window.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked sitting a cup of coffee in front of her and taking a seat across from her.

"I need your expertise," she said opening her pack and pulling out the angel blade and laying it in the middle of the table. "I need you to make bullets out of this for me."

Curt carefully picked up the blade and turned it over in his hand to examine it. "Do you know what this is made of?"

"No idea and no to your next question, I don't know where it came from," Mary said sitting back and sipping her coffee.

"And you want bullets for what type of gun?"

"Nine millimeter and I need them as soon as possible and as many as you can make. Oh and Curt think you can etch part of them with devil's traps?"

"Give me twenty-four hours," he said not bothering to lookup at her as he continued looking at the blade. "I'll do what I can."

"Before you melt it down, let me take a couple of pictures of it," she said accepting it back and taking out her cell to snap pictures, taking care to get a close up of the inscription and sigils on the hilt. "I'll go grab a motel room and will come back tomorrow evening then," she said laying the blade back down. "Thanks for your help with this; is it your usual fee?"

"Yes, but I trust you Mary, I know you're good for it."

"I'll have your money when I come to pick them up," she said sipping the last of her coffee before getting up to leave. "If there's any problems here are my cell, call me," she said laying a paper down with her number.

"I will. Come back tomorrow around this time and they should be ready."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she nodded as he escorted her to the door.

 **spn**

"Are we driving straight through to Bobby's?" Sam asked after several hours into their drive.

"Yeah, can't see paying for a motel when we're less than eight hours from home," Dean replied.

"I can drive some if you want me to," he offered.

"You sure you're up to it?" he questioned.

"When you stop for gas I'll drive a few hours. That way you won't get as tired."

"Okay, it'll be a couple more hours before we need to stop," he said glancing at the gas gauge.

Sam lapsed back into silence as he started aimlessly out the windshield lost in thought. He looked to his brother when his cell began to ring.

"Here answer it," Dean told him handing over his cell so he wouldn't have to pull over.

"Hello," Sam said waiting for someone to talk since he could hear breathing at the other end.

"I'm trying to reach Dean."

"He's driving, this is Sam, his brother."

"Hey man, didn't recognize your voice. It's Ash. Found another person for you guys to check out. I'll email the information to you."

"Where are they living?" Sam asked sitting up more and listening closely to him.

"Kearney, Nebraska, the name's Rose Banner."

"Thanks Ash, let us know if you find anyone else."

"Will do dude, I'm out of here," Ash said before hanging up.

"Stop at the next exit Ash found another one," Sam said as he scribbled on a scrap of paper. "I need to get online and get directions. He's sending us what information he has on her."

"So where are we heading now?"

"Kearney, Nebraska."

"Well at least we won't have to back track. Should be able to pick up a highway heading west around here somewhere," Dean said checking out the next exit deciding it would do. He moved over a lane and slowed slightly adjusting to the slower moving traffic. He signaled as the exit loomed ahead of them and steered the Impala off the interstate and up the ramp. He looked both ways before turning right thinking the businesses looked more promising that way.

"Check out that diner to see if it has wi-fi," Sam said pointing to a restaurant below a gas station.

"I'm gonna get gas first and then we'll do that. I don't want you going off on your own," Dean told him pulling into the gas station and to a pump. "We'll go ahead and eat since we're stopping."

"Fine," Sam grunted giving him a bitch face for being over protective, but decided not to argue. He'd pick his fights and this one wasn't worth it. He would wait for Dean to gas up and they'd go to the diner together to appease him.

 **spn**

"So what'd you find?" Dean asked as he dipped a fry in ketchup and popped it in his mouth.

"Well, Rose Banner works as a secretary at an accounting firm. She's single and rents a house in a decent part of town from the looks of it. Can't find anything strange about her, but I've got her address so we can go see her," Sam said as he tapped on the keys of his laptop. He forked a bite of salad into his mouth and chewed as he scanned over something on the screen.

"Well finish up so we can head out. We should be able to catch her at home maybe," Dean told him as he wiped his mouth and pulled out his wallet to pay.

"Give me a second; I at least chew my food before swallowing," Sam fussed trying to finish up before Dean left him. He used a napkin to wrap two rolls up and asked for a to-go cup for his drink as he stuffed his laptop back into his bag.

"You eat too slow," Dean told him. "I'm going to the bathroom, be ready by the time I get back."

"Yes Mom..." Sam said sarcastically rolling his eyes at him and got up gathering his things. The waitress returned with his drink in a cup and wished him a good day before he headed to the front to wait on Dean.

He watched the customers coming and going trying to act like he wasn't as jumpy as he felt. It wasn't but a few minutes before Dean came out of the restroom and they headed out to the Impala. Sam pulled out the scrap of paper with directions so they would be handy when he needed to give them. He slumped down in the seat and sipped on his drink as he watched the scenery flash by.

Dean kept a close eye on his brother as he steered them back to the interstate to head for Kearney. He could tell he was worrying over everything that was happening to him. That was one thing that hadn't changed about Sam in their time apart. He could still be so intense when he latched on to something and wouldn't let go until he satisfied himself with an answer. He could get lost in his own mind and shut the outside world out unless he was reminded to take care of himself. Dean could see the far away look in his eyes as he gazed absently out the windshield. He settled in among the traffic and kept an eye on those around him, selecting a vehicle that was moving at a good pace to stay behind.

 **spn**

"Take a left at the next intersection and go about four miles and turn right onto to Lowell Lane," Sam instructed Dean as he looked down at his directions and then back up at the street.

"Got it," Dean replied glancing in his mirrors and signaling to get in the other lane to turn left. He eased up on the gas to slow the Impala so by the time he got to the light it had turned green and he quickly turned. After a quick glance at the odometer so he'd know when four miles was close, he moved to the right lane and watched for road signs.

"You think it's too late to be stopping in to see her?"

"No, we need to get it done. She needs to know what's going on."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sam sighed not looking forward to explaining all this to her. He hoped she would listen to them and not throw them out as nut jobs or call the cops on them.

"Hey Sammy...Everything will be okay..." Dean said gently to him. "You know Mom and me will figure this out...We won't let anything happen to you bro..." he said trying to support his brother as best he could. He wanted to be sure Sam knew he wasn't in this alone.

"I know Dean...But I don't know if it will be enough..." he said quietly looking down at his fingers that were worrying with the hem of his shirt. He knew his brother meant well, but this might be a time when their best might not help. He tried to hide his concern from Dean, not wanting to worry him any more than he already was. "There, there's the street," Sam said pointing to the next road on the right his thoughts coming back to the present.

"What was the house number again?" Dean asked.

"476, it should be down on the right."

"Alright," Dean said pulling into the driveway of a small, well kept one story house. He looked it over and saw lights on in a couple of rooms. "Let's get this over with," he said killing the engine and opening the door. Dean heard Sam's door opening too and felt his presence as he fell into step with him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The brothers stepped up on the small porch and Dean rang the bell and waited for Rose Banner to answer the door. Sam adjusted his jacket and pushed his hair back from his face as he heard a lock being disengaged and the door opening a crack. The porch light came on blinding them for a moment but they turned to the voice when she spoke.

"Yes?" a young woman's voice asked from the crack as she looked at the two strangers on her porch.

"Are you Rose Banner?" Sam asked giving her a brief smile trying to act non-threatening.

"Yes, who are you?" she questioned.

"My name's Sam and this is my brother Dean. We'd like to talk to you about some things."

"I don't know you and I usually don't allow strangers into my home, especially late at night."

"Rose, may I call you that?" Dean started stepping more into her line of sight. "We mean you no harm, but there are some facts you need to be aware of in order to protect yourself."

"Rose, we think your life may be in danger." Sam added quickly hoping to convince her to talk to them.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I'm not biting." she said madly closing the door and locking it.

"Rose did you start having headaches about a year ago that wouldn't go away and couldn't be explained by doctors? Has anything weird started happening to you lately? Something that scares you and you don't know who to talk to about it?" Sam asked through the door not ready to give up on her.

"We only want to help." Dean called hoping she would listen.

"You know how I know all this about you? Because it happened to me too. Please Rose let us help..." Sam begged falling silent as they waited. After a few moments he heard the lock turn again and the door opened a little wider and a young woman his age looked at both of them with questioning green eyes. "Hi." Sam greeted her.

"Can we come in?" Dean asked carefully not wanting to spook her.

Rose looked at each brother carefully, looking up and down their bodies before slowly stepping back and opening the door for them to enter. They stepped into a foyer and waited for her to close and lock the door and lead them into a homey living room. They took a seat on a couch while Rose sat across from them in an overstuffed chair. She was dressed in soft, knit pants that clung to her curves in all the right places and a loose fitting tee shirt with a mountain scene and words 'I'd Rather Be Hiking' written below it. Her long, honey blonde hair was pulled to one side and hung over one shoulder with stray wisps framing her face. She was nice looking and had intelligent eyes as she stared at the brothers.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." she finally said breaking the silence in the room.

"I'm Sam and that's Dean." Sam said again introducing them. "Was what I said true? Has something been happening to you that you can't explain and scares the crap out of you?"

"It started about six months ago..." Rose said as she twisted her hair with her fingers. "At first I though it was just a fluke and imaged it, but it kept happening."

"What can you do?" Dean asked figuring they might as well get right to it.

"What my brother is trying to politely ask is have you developed some type of special ability? Power?" Sam said giving Dean a bitch face for his bluntness.

"I guess you could say that." Rose said raising her hand and looking at the end table beside the couch. Before either brother could move the remote for the television moved slightly before flying across to Rose's open hand. She caught it and looked back to the brothers.

"Wow!" Sam said in surprise as she laid it on the arm of the chair.

"Is that what you're talking about?" she asked arching an eyebrow toward them.

"You seem to be taking this well." Dean commented seeing how controlled she seemed.

"At first I was freaked out, but I finally accepted it and learned to live with it. I'm careful that no ones sees me do it and I don't harm anyone or do anything illegal." she explained. "So you say you have abilities too?" she asked looking at Sam. "Can you tell me how I got this and why?"

"I can tell you what we know, but you've gotta have an open mind about this 'cause you're going to think we're crazy but we're telling the truth." Sam started giving her an earnest look.

"This sounds like it might take a while, you guys want something to drink?" she asked getting up and waiting for them to reply. "I have beer."

"Sounds good." Dean nodded with a smile watching her walk away and admiring her.

"Dude! Don't even think about it." Sam hissed at him, but couldn't help noticing her too.

"I can look..." Dean pouted but knew Sam was right. Now was not the time to put the moves on her.

Rose came back carrying three beers and handed the brothers each one before sitting back down and curling her legs under her. She took a sip of her beer before speaking. "So what is this freaky ass thing you need to tell me?" she asked looking from one brother to the other.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, a silent message passing between them before Dean nodded for Sam to take the lead. He was the people person between the two of them and Dean was fine with him starting this conversation.

"We are what is known in our world as hunters..." Sam started leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped between them. "We hunt the monsters that threatened humanity. What most think are make believe are real. Ghosts, werewolves, vampires, shape shifters and many others all walk among us or hide in the shadows. What happened to you and me was done by a demon from hell." Sam paused to let what he said sink in for a moment before going on. "We're not the only ones either. There are more out there like us and this demon wants to use us as an army against humans. He fed us his blood and it gave us these powers that start coming out after age twenty-two from what I've been able to research."

Rose looked at him and frowned slightly, but didn't say anything since she knew there was more to this story and was going to save her remarks until he finished. She nodded for him to continue and took another sip of beer.

"We've found several others and have warned them of the danger they're in. I don't know why this demon chose us or exactly what he has in mind but it can't be anything good. I have visions of future events, another can control fire, another can control people with his words, and another can read people's minds. That's just a few that we know of. We're trying to find all that we can to warn you of the danger and show you how to protect yourself."

"And you think this demon is coming for me?" she asked. "How are you so sure I'm one of you?"

"We had a computer geek search using specific parameters to find anyone he could." Dean finally spoke. "Your Mom died in a fire when you were six months old, right?"

"Yes, in my bedroom actually."

"My Mom was killed the same way when I was six months old, Dean's Mom rescued me and raised me. The yellow eyed demon was responsible and I'm sure he killed your Mom too." Sam picked up again. "I know this may all sound unbelievable but everything I told you is true."

"Alright...So how do I protect myself?" Rose asked.

"This is a hex bag that you need to carry with you at all times." Dean said pulling it from his jacket pocket and handing it to her. "It will hide you from being tracked by the supernatural. I suggest that you pack a bag and disappear for a while until we can gank this bastard."

"We can show you how to draw devil's traps that will trap a demon inside it and you need to salt your doors and windows to keep them out." Sam told her picking up a pad of paper and pen from the end table. He sketched out the sigil very carefully so she could copy it and handed it to her.

"And I do what with this?"

"Use spray paint or brush and paint and put it under rugs at your door. If a demon steps into it they will be trapped until the sigil is broken." Sam explained pointing out some of the smaller details to her so she would get it right.

"Can you use a gun?" Dean asked.

"As a matter of fact I can. I had a boyfriend once that taught me." she shrugged.

"I gotta say you're taking all this better than I thought you would." Sam said.

"Let's just say I always thought there were things out there that couldn't be explained away. There's something out there bigger than us, I'm sure of it. If you don't believe that, you're blind."

"Do you have somewhere you can go?"

"Yes, I can disappear for a while without raising any red flags with anyone."

"The sooner the better. Take this." Dean told her as he pulled a gun from the waistband of his jeans. "I've got extra ammo in the car I can give you for it."

"Thanks." she said taking the hand gun and looking at it for a moment and checking the load before laying it by her side. "You guys want another beer?" she asked.

"Fine by me." Dean said finishing his off.

"I'm good." Sam replied since he had only drunk half of his.

"I'll be right back." she said collecting Dean's empty and heading out of the room.

"I like her." Dean said impressed by her acceptance of all she was told.

Rose came back out carrying a tray with cheese, crackers, sliced apples and grapes. "I thought you might like a snack." she said sitting the tray within their reach and handing Dean another beer.

"You read my mind." Dean praised. "Wait...You can't read my mind can you?" he asked eyeing her closely.

"I'll never tell." she giggled picking up a slice of apple and taking a bite while eyeing Dean lustfully. It didn't get past her that both of them were hot, sexy dudes and she'd happily date either of them.

"Maybe when this is over I'll look you back up." he suggested, arching an eyebrow and giving her his best smile.

"Give me your cell." she said holding out her hand.

Dean pulled his cell from his pocket and handed it over and watched as she added her number to his contact list before handing it back. He slipped it back into his pocket and picked up some cheese and crackers. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother's overactive sex drive and felt like a third wheel while they flirted with each other.

"I think I'll go wait in the car." Sam mumbled scooping up some apple slices and grapes before heading for the door.

"I'll be out in a moment." Dean called to him as Rose joined him on the couch and draped an arm around her neck. "Oh bring that box of ammo in since you're going to the car."

"Fine, just...Don't be all night..." Sam huffed knowing he didn't want to see his brother make out.

After Sam left and came back long enough to put the box of bullets on a side table at the door, Dean pulled her to him and gently brushed his lips across hers, testing the waters before capturing them and kissing her passionately.

Sam looked up twenty minutes later as Dean made his way to the Impala and dropped into the driver's seat a smirky smile on his face. He didn't say anything as he cranked the car and pulled out onto the street. Sam eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything since he didn't smell sex or a look of disarray in his brother's appearance, figuring he didn't have time to do the deed and probably only fooled around some.

"We'll grab a motel room for the night and head on to Bobby's in the morning." Dean commented heading out of town to find one to his liking.

"Fine with me." Sam shrugged deciding not to press the issue about Rose. He should be used to it since Dean was a little wild growing up but he had hoped maybe he had, grown out of it. He guessed not.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are winding down and this journey is almost over with, five chapters to go. Thank you to all who have come along for the ride. I hope you are getting ready for the holidays and it won't be too chaotic and stressful. If you have a moment, please review. It keeps me writing. NC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The salvage yard loomed ahead of them as Dean steered the Impala onto the driveway and slowed as he made his way to the front of the house and stopped.

"Man, it's good to be home," Dean groaned getting out and stretching his back listening to it pop.

"You sound like an old man," Sam grunted feeling his own back pop.

"I feel like it sometimes too," he signed going to the trunk and opening it to get their things. "Here..." he said tossing Sam his bag. "I could use a cold one, maybe I could stop driving."

"I offered to drive some."

"I was fine, it's the stopping that gets me," he grumbled making his way up the steps and unlocking the front door. "Anyone home?" he called as they stepped into the living room.

"Hey guys," Andy called from the doorway of the kitchen.

"I see you made it Andy. Where's Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Someone named Rufus called and needed his help. He left this morning and told me not to touch, break, or burn anything down. I got the feeling he didn't trust me."

"Sounds like him. How ya doing by the way?"

"Okay I guess, look I started some dinner that'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. There's enough to go around."

"Thanks Andy. I'll check and see if we need to do a supply run in the morning," Sam told him dropping his bag at the stairs and following Andy into the kitchen.

"No you're not; you'll be staying right here. I'll do any supply runs that need to be made," Dean stated, leaving no room for argument.

"But..."

"Nope, you and Andy are laying low here and staying out of sight. Both of you have targets on your backs and this is the safest place right now," Dean stated doling out a big brother face. "No arguing Sammy, don't make me get physical on your ass," he added when he saw Sam getting ready to complain.

"Fine!" he fussed knowing that tone of voice and knew there was no use fighting with Dean. When his mind was made up about something, you were not going to change it, especially on something like this. He knew Dean wanted to protect him and Andy and was just going to have to go with it.

"Look Sammy, I know this sucks, but hopefully it won't be for long. Bobby's added extra warding and sigils so I don't think anything can get in here."

"I know..." Sam sighed as he deflated slightly. "I just feel useless being stuck here."

"I know, but you can do what you do best, research."

"Funny Dean," Sam sneered at him.

"So guys...I fixed some chicken salad for sandwiches and there's some chips..." Andy interrupted as he sat the bowls on the table along with bread.

"It's fine Andy; as soon as I eat I'm heading for bed," Dean said pulling a plate in front of him and dishing some salad onto it and grabbing two slices of bread.

"Looks good Andy," Sam said giving him a brief smile. He took the bowl from Dean and spooned some out before handing it to Andy.

The three ate quietly, none wanting to talk about what they were all thinking about. Dean finished up first and said his good nights before heading up to his bedroom. Sam stayed to help Andy clean up and keep him company for a while and then was heading on to bed too. He told Andy about finding Rose and letting her know she could be in danger. He left out the part of Dean putting the moves on her thinking he didn't need to know that little tidbit. After nearly two hours, Sam decided it was time to go to bed too and made sure the house was locked up before they both headed upstairs to go to bed. Sam told Andy good night and quietly slipped into the bedroom he shared with his brother. Dean was snoring softly and had left the lamp between their beds on for him. Sam quickly undressed and pulled the covers down so he could get in bed. He switched off the lamp and let his body relax into the mattress and he tried to shut his mind down so he could sleep. He listened to the nasally snoring of his brother and let it lull him to sleep.

 **spn**

Evening was on the town again as Mary made her way back to the hunter's house. She had known Curt for years and even worked a couple of hunts with him. He was her go to guy for silver bullets and other ammo that she might need. She pulled up his driveway and stopped at the front of the house. She got out and made her way to the front door and knocked several times, waiting for Carl to answer. Mary finally heard movement inside and Carl opened the door to let her in.

"I see you're right on time," he said leading her to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He poured her a cup and set it on the table as she took a seat.

"Thanks, did you have any problems?"

"It was a lot harder to melt it down than most metals, but I finally got it and molded as many bullets as I could for you," he said reaching and getting a box and setting it in front of her.

Mary carefully opened the box and looked in at the almost glowing, silver bullets and fingered one for a moment before closing it back. She pulled out an envelope and pushed it to him for payment. "Thanks Carl."

"I hope those will help your cause."

"I hope they will be the solution to our problem," she said sipping on the coffee he gave her.

"You heading back to Bobby's?"

"Probably. I need to call my boys and be sure they're okay."

"Saw Dean a few months back, he seemed good."

"Yes, he's keeping himself busy," she replied. "I better get going if I'm gonna put some miles behind me 'fore I stop for the night."

"Be careful out there."

"Always Carl, you too," she told him heading for the door and out to her car. Mary dropped into the driver's seat and cranked her car pulling out and heading for the main road out of town. It didn't take her long to pick up an interstate heading north figuring she'd drive for four or five hours before finding a motel for the night.

 **spn**

Sam rolled over when he heard an annoying buzzing and looked bleary eyed at his brother and then at his cell laying on the nightstand. "Dean answer your cell," he called to him trying to suppress the yawn that had to come out. "Hey, cell's ringing," he said louder to on get a grunt from his brother who buried deeper into his covers. Sam huffed and reached for the cell to answer it. "H'llo..." he grunted wondering who was calling this late.

"Sammy..." a female voice questioned.

"Mom..." Sam asked sitting up in bed and shaking himself awake. "Are you okay?"

"I am sweetie; you were in bed weren't you? I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, it's good to hear your voice," he replied letting his body relax a little. "Are you coming home?"

"I am. It'll be late tomorrow night or the next day before I get there. How's your brother?"

"He's fine Mom, to interesting in sleeping to answer his cell," Sam chuckled looking over at his brother. "Did you find what you were looking for Mom?"

"I think I did. At least now maybe we have a fighting chance."

"Who ya talkin' to?" Dean mumbled annoyed his sleep was being disturbed.

"Mom," Sam told him.

"Give me the phone," Dean ordered as he almost fell out of bed trying to get untangled from his covers. "Now!"

"Dean's awake Mom, I'll see you soon," Sam said quickly before Dean jerked the cell from his hand. "Jerk!" he spat at Dean.

"Hey Mom, everything going okay?" he asked mouthing bitch to his brother before walking from the bedroom to the bathroom for privacy.

"Hey! Why are you leaving?" Sam said in a whiny tone. "I should hear too..." he complained dropping back down on his pillow in a huff. Dean was always doing this when he didn't want Sam to know something and he didn't like it. He started to get up and go to the bathroom door, but knew if he was caught he'd catch hell from Dean.

"Hi son, and yes I'm heading back your way; should be there in a couple of days at the most. Have there been any problems with Sam?" she asked catching an undertone in Dean's voice.

"When we were at Missouri's, Sammy had another vision while we were there," Dean said quietly.

"What aren't you telling me Dean?"

"He saw the yellow eyed demon kill me and it really shook him up. He lost it for a bit, but I calmed him down."

"Damn!" Mary growled wanting nothing more than to end the sonovabitch once and for all. "We will not let that happen Dean."

"I know Mom," he said not sure if he believed her or not. "But I'm worried about him and what these powers might be doing to him."

"I hope it won't be anything Sam can't handle Dean. We just have to be there for him and let him know we still love him and help him through all this."

"I know Mom, but what if..." Dean started but stopped when he felt like he was being watched. "Hold on Mom," he said getting up and going to the door to open it.

 **spn**

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on his brother across the hall from him wishing he could hear what he was saying. Without really thinking about it, Sam released his mind and let it float to the door and through it, seeing Dean sitting on the commode as he talked to their Mom. He felt the weightlessness and hovered at the door trying to adjust to this new feeling. He could feel himself waver and worked on controlling it.

" _He saw the yellow eyed demon kill me and it really shook him up. He lost it for a bit, but I calmed him down."_

Sam heard Dean say and could feel the tension and worry coming off him.

" _I know Mom," he said not sure if he believed her or not. "But I'm worried about him and what these powers might be doing to him."_

Sam frowned as he continued to ease drop. It bothered him that Dean thought he might be changing because of the powers and wondered why he didn't talk to him about it.

" _I know Mom, but what if..." Dean started but stopped when he felt like he was being watched. "Hold on Mom."_

Sam saw the wary look on his brother's face as he stared hard at the door and stopped talking. He quickly pulled away and retreated back to his body as Dean opened the bathroom door to look into the hall and glanced into the bedroom at Sam. Sam lay still, trying to act innocent and hoped Dean didn't say anything. He'd know if he was lying and Sam didn't want to be confronted about listening in on his call. He let the breath he was holding out as Dean eased the door back shut. Sam lay there thinking about what he had done and tried to rationalize how he did it. He wondered if this was another ability that was coming out and if he should tell Dean about it. He really didn't want to cause any distrust between them and knew he shouldn't have spied on him. Maybe this was something to keep to himself for now and looked toward the door as Dean came back in the bedroom.

"Is something going on I need to know about?" Sam asked hoping Dean might talk to him.

"No, Mom's fine and we'll be seeing her soon. She thinks she may have found something that will help us defeat the demon."

"What?"

"No idea, she wouldn't say. Well now that I'm up and awake I'm taking a shower and am heading into town on a supply run," he said grabbing some clean clothes to take with him into the bathroom.

"I'll go get a pot of coffee going and see if there's anything for breakfast," Sam replied, throwing back the covers to get up.

"You're doing okay aren't you Sammy?" Dean asked quietly as he paused in the doorway to look back at him. "I mean you'd tell me if anything was wrong?"

"I'm fine Dean. Just hate being cooped up here is all," Sam said trying to hide his guilt by turning away to look for clothes to put on.

"Good," Dean mumbled heading on into the bathroom not quiet believing his brother's remark.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. As a special treat since the holidays are almost upon us, I'm posting a chapter early. Action will pick up in next chapter when everything goes to hell. I hope you enjoy the ride. Please review. NC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I shouldn't be long." Dean said sitting his cup into the sink. "Anything special you want besides rabbit food?"

"Yogurt and granola bars." Sam replied ignoring the jab his brother made. "Oh and some salad dressing." He gathered his dishes and went to the sink to quickly wash them.

"Guess Andy's not a morning person."

"Probably not, I'm sure he'll mosey down before lunch." Sam chuckled hoping he was right.

"Call if you think of anything else, I'm out of here."

"Dean, be careful."

"Always." he smirked before disappearing from the room.

Sam heard the front door open and close and the Impala crank up with a rumble. He smiled at the sound knowing it meant safety and home. She had carried them through their childhood and was still here to see them through adulthood. He had fond memories of playing in the back seat and meant to look to see if that green army soldier was still in the ashtray in the back. He remembered cramming it in there when he was like four or five but for the life of him didn't remember why. After drying the last dish, he headed for the living room to get his laptop and start on some research so he'd feel useful.

 **spn**

Dean wandered through the store picking up random items and tossing them in his cart. He saw the sign for salad dressing and turned down the aisle and faltered in his steps when he saw half the shelves were full of dressings of all flavors and sizes. In all this time he just realized that he didn't know what kind of salad dressing Sam liked. He stood there staring in puzzlement knowing he wasn't about to call Sam to ask and look like an idiot.

"If you don't know, Ranch is always a good choice." a female voice said behind him.

"Excuse me?" he asked turning to see an attractive woman who looked his age watching him with a mischief look in her eyes.

"If you want a salad dressing, either Ranch or Thousand Island or French. Those are your three basic ones." she said giving him a warm smile. "I take it it's not for you."

"Nope, my brother. He's into all this healthy crap and I don't really know his favorite."

"I'd say he's a Ranch guy." she said pulling a dressing from the shelf and handing it to him.

"Thanks, I'm Dean." he said accepting the bottle from her. "You new to the area? I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm visiting some family and I'm Ember." she replied.

"Ember, different, well Ember it's nice to meet you. How long are you here?"

"Probably another week or so. I haven't really decided."

"Maybe we could go out? I could show you around, sort of be your tour guide." he offered awarding her with his best smile.

"I think I'd like that." she said pulling out her cell and looking him. "Give me your number and I'll call you so you'll have mine."

"Sure, it's 877-659-5235." he recited watching her type it in and pulled out his cell when it started buzzing. He answered it and saved her number on his cell. "Got it. I'll give you a call and we'll plan something, maybe make a day of it."

"That sounds like fun. I have a younger cousin who's free right now. Maybe your brother would like to double."

"I'll ask." he said thinking Sammy had better say yes.

"It was nice to meet you Dean." she said before walking away and stopped as she turned the corner to give him one more inviting look.

Thank you bro for wanting salad dressing." Dean mumbled as he pushed his cart on down the aisle and toward the meat department. He hummed to himself as he picked up some meats before heading to the front to check out. Dean snagged a car magazine and tossed in a hard crossword puzzle book for his brother since he was in a good mood.

 **spn**

Sam looked up from his laptop as Andy stumbled his way down the steps wiping his face and yawning widely. He had on a ratty bathrobe that was loosely tied around his waist and slip on bedroom shoes.

"Hey Sam..." he said when he saw him sitting on the couch.

"Hi Andy, was wondering when you were going to surface." Sam said glancing at the clock and seeing it was nearly eleven and making a face when he noticed it looked like rats had been nesting in his hair. He absently ran a hand over his own hair wondering if that's how he looked some mornings. Now he knew why Dean fussed at him like he did and complained about his hair and wanting to cut it.

"Oh yeah, sorry man, I'm not a morning person." Andy explained trying to tame his unruly hair and chinch his robe belt tighter. "I do my best work at night."

"I can see." Sam snickered glad Dean wasn't here or he'd not hear the end of it. "There's coffee in the kitchen."

"Where's Dean?" Andy asked looking around when he didn't see him anywhere.

"Supply run. I expect him back any time." Sam replied looking toward the window and listening for the Impala's unique roar.

"I'm gonna fix some lunch, you want something?"

"That's okay; I'll wait until Dean gets back. Maybe he'll bring something."

"Suit yourself." Andy shrugged shuffling on into the kitchen to see what he could scrounge out of the fridge.

Sam went back to reading the articles he had found while keeping an ear out for Dean. His mind was also hashing out his last vision trying to find something in it that would tell him where Dean and the yellow eyed demon were. He thought if he could identify the place it would put them one step closer to finding the demon.

 **spn**

Dean wheeled his cart out the door and toward where he had parked thinking he'd stop somewhere on the way back and grab some lunch for everyone. There were several places along the way back and he was mulling over what he was in the mood for. He opened the trunk and sat the bags in the back being sure they were tied so things wouldn't go rolling around on the drive. He stopped for a moment as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and looked around sensing something wasn't right. He studied the lot with a hunter's eye but didn't see anything out of place or anyone that was paying him any attention. Shrugging it off as being paranoid, he shut the trunk and walked around to the driver's side to get in. As he started to open the door, a man dressed in a running suit stepped up to him and before he could pull a weapon or react, Dean's world went black.

 **spn**

Sam looked up when a strange feeling came over him and he looked at the clock again. Dean had had plenty of time to get back from the supply run even if he stopped to bring lunch back. He closed his laptop and stood up to look out the window as he grabbed his jacket to find his cell. He dialed his brother's number and listened to it ring and then go to voicemail. Sam cussed under his breath as he redialed the number and waited only to have it do the same thing again. Sam headed for the kitchen to find Andy at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"I'm going to see what Bobby has running and go look for Dean." Sam told him.

"Is something wrong Sam?" he asked after swallowing a mouth of cereal.

"I don't know..." Sam replied as the feeling of dread got stronger. He stumbled slightly when a sharp pain shot through his head making him groan and grimace for a moment before it faded away. He rubbed his head as he headed to the front door and was going to check the cars Bobby had out by the garage to see what was running. He fumbled around in his jacket pocket when his cell began to ring and pulled it out seeing Dean's name. "Dean where are you? Is something wrong?" Sam asked hurriedly.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...You're a hard person to track down." an unfamiliar male voice said to him.

Sam's body stiffened knowing his fears were coming true. "Who is this and where's my brother?" he growled out as anger began to take over.

"Now now Sammy...I'd control yourself if you want to see your brother again." the yellow eyed demon raved boldly.

"What do you want? You better not hurt my brother."

"Why you of course. You need to leave Singer Salvage and get rid of any warding you have. I'll be waiting." he told Sam letting him head a cry of pain that came from his brother. "I'd hurry if I was you." the demon laughed before hanging up.

"Wait! Damnit!" Sam hissed madly as he headed back toward the kitchen while dialing another number and running a hand over his side that was throbbing in pain. "Mom, something's happened to Dean, he has him...I don't know but I have to try and help him...Look I think I know where he is...Do you know a ghost town called Cold Oak here in South Dakota...I'm going there now...I can't Mom!...He's my brother, I have to do whatever I can to save him...I know Mom I will..." Sam ended hanging up.

"What's going on Sam?" Andy asked when he saw the strained look on his face and listened to the one sided conversation.

"They got Dean and I'm going after him." Sam said. "Try and get in touch with Bobby and have him put the word out for any hunters near Cold Oak, South Dakota to head there. Here's his number and don't leave this house." Sam told him stressing the last part.

"Sure Sam." Andy said looking at the scrap piece of paper and getting up to find a phone.

Sam dropped the hex bag on the table and headed out the back door and into the stacks of wrecked vehicles making his way to the back gate. He unlocked the back gate and went through it and walked quickly out into the open field connected to the salvage yard. He stopped in the middle of the field and looked around knowing this area wasn't protected by any warding.

"Alright you bastard! I'm here...Come and get me!" he yelled insolently and with as much rage as he could muster. He sensed them before seeing them and as he turned darkness invaded his mind and they all disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Both brothers are gone and in the hands of the yellowed eyed demon. Can they be saved? Only three more chapters and the journey comes to an end. I do like reviews. NC**

 **Special Note: If you'd like a good story from a great author, Clowns or Midgets, check out _The Things We Left Behind_. I was a sounding board and helped out as this story unfolded. It's a good read. NC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Mary pulled off at the next exit so she could pull out a map and find this Cold Oak Sam mentioned and to see how far away she was from the place. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel when she saw the location was nearly three hours away and knew she couldn't get there in time to help either of her sons.

"Oh please I need help; I have to save my sons." Mary prayed not sure why but she was doing it anyway. "Please someone help me."

"Mary Winchester, what do you need?" Castiel asked as he appeared in the passenger seat beside her.

"Holy shit!" she cried out in fright trying to get the door open until she recognized the angel she had saved. She cleared her throat and pulled herself together before answering. "My sons have been taken by a demon and I need to get to them before it's too late. It's a ghost town called Cold Oak in South Dakota, about three hours from here."

"I can do that." he said reaching a hand toward her but stopped when she leaned away.

"Wait! I need my bag." Mary said quickly as she reached into the back seat to pull her weapon's bag to the front and gripped it tightly. It looked like she was going to find out sooner than later if the bullets were going work. "Now I'm ready."

Castiel gripped her arm and transported them to the ghost town in the blink of an eye. Mary stumbled and moaned softly from the sudden upheaval and swallowed hard so she wouldn't throw up. She looked around at the rundown buildings as she waited until the lightheadedness passed before moving.

 **spn**

Sam coughed and moved his body as he started coming to feeling dirt digging into his face. He blinked quickly and squinted wiping dust from his eye lashes and face as he rolled over and sat up slowly since his head began to spin for a moment and he didn't want to black out. He looked around and saw old, abandoned buildings lining both sides of the street and figured he was in Cold Oak. He quickly scanned the area trying to find his brother as he got unsteadily on his feet. He listened for any unusual sounds and let his sixth sense scan the area. He stepped out from between the buildings onto the main street and looked both ways seeing something on the ground at the other end of the street.

"Dean..." Sam whispered in a panic when he saw he wasn't moving. He started walking fast toward the body but stopped when a man appeared beside Dean and looked Sam's way as he faltered in his steps for a moment. He quickly continued on wanting to get to his brother to be sure he was okay. "What did you do to him?" he spat as a flood of unforgiving rage started to build inside of him. He could feel a change inside of him as the darkness was released, energizing him and powering him more than he'd ever been before.

"He's just unconscious. for now. I got tired of hearing his foul mouth." the yellow eyed demon told Sam with a shrug. "He really should be taught some manners. I just might have to do that..."

"You leave my brother alone asshole." Sam growled out as he clenched his fists controlling his rage for now. He had to get him away from Dean so he couldn't hurt him anymore. Sam caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw several demons trying to flank him and snapped his fingers destroying the black souls in the meat suits. He focused his full attention back on his brother and the yellow eyed demon as he spoke again, but didn't comment on Sam taking out the other demons.

"Your brother?" he questioned. "I'm sure you've been told by now that he is no relation to you Sammy. I'm more of a relative than he is. You have my blood in your veins; we're blood relatives. I gave you powers beyond mere humans! You should be thanking me."

"You are nothing to me you bastard...You killed my mother!"

"Well that was her fault. She shouldn't of walked in on me that night. Everything was going fine until you cried out and she came to check on you. I was going to take you, but that bitch Winchester stormed in and took you away from me." he sneered in disgust. "I would have raised to right. To become a leader that I know you can be. You would have wanted for nothing and it can still be that way if you will join me."

"Never. I'll never be your lackey." Sam said giving a quick glance to Dean when he saw him move slightly. He could see blood on his shirt and he looked pale.

"Aw...It seems your brother is going to join us." he said snapping his fingers causing Dean to roll onto his back making him groan in pain. "Wakey wakey there Dean-o..."

"S'my..." Dean moaned out as he fought the pain that radiated through his body. He saw his brother standing not far away and tried to move toward him but couldn't. He looked up at the demon with primal anger struggling hard to get to him.

"Now now, let's behave." the demon told Dean pressing him harder into the ground making it hard for Dean to breath.

"Stop it!" Sam demanded holding a hand up and clenching it tightly when he found the demon's soul inside the man. He began to squeeze and tear at it trying to protect his brother.

The yellow eyed demon stumbled slightly and looked up at Sam with interest. "My, my, it seems you've learned a few tricks there Sammy, but you're not strong enough to hurt me." he crowed tossing his hand and sending Sam to his knees.

Pain lanced through his body, but Sam gritted his teeth not wanting to give the demon the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. He panted hard as tears sprang to his eyes but he blinked them away. He could feel a trickle of blood running from his nose but didn't bother to wipe it away. He had to protect his brother, no matter the cost.

"You know, maybe I could be a little more persuasive with my offer." he commented looking at Dean for a moment before his back arched and he cried out unable to stop himself. Fresh blood darkened the front of his shirt and began to pool beside his body.

"No! Stop it!" Sam yelled trying to get to his feet to help his brother. He could see the extreme pain etched on Dean's face as he tried to grasp for air. "Stop!" Sam screamed as he watched his vision began to play out in front of his eyes. He tried to get to him but was stopped by the demon before he could reach his side. Sam let out a primal scream of rage as he mustered everything to try and stop the yellow eyed demon from hurting Dean any more.

 **spn**

Mary wasted no time in making her way down the back side of the buildings in search of her sons. Distant voices could be heard farther down the street and she headed for it. Once she got closer, Mary recognized her son's voice and that of a stranger. She checked her hand gun and made sure it was ready before moving to look down the street. Sam was standing and Dean was on the ground and seemed to be in pain. She couldn't quit hear what was being said but Sam must of pissed the demon off because he was thrown to the ground. Mary moved back behind the buildings and quickly made her way closer before moving between two buildings near her sons.

"Leave my boys alone you bastard!" Mary yelled at the demon who looked up to see her standing nearby with a gun on him.

"Mary Winchester...You have been a thorn in my side since you turned down my deal all those years ago. You really should of taken it my dear and you'd had your precious John back." he said sarcastically. "I really wasn't asking for much in return you know. Just to visit you in ten years and take what was owed."

"You killed my parents and my fiancé you sonovabitch! I'm going to end you here and now so you can't hurt anyone else, especially my sons."

The yellow eyed demon looked at her and at the gun and laughed hard at her threat. "Really? You know that won't hurt me. I thought you learned that much during all this time." he gloated and bragged loudly. "You took something from me and I've wanted to pay you back for a long time. I figure taking your son will make us even."

"Mom, you need to run..." Sam grimaced out when he saw her pointing a gun at the demon. His feared tripled thinking he was going to lose his entire family if he didn't do something. With all the power he had within him, Sam tried one more time to destroy the demon's soul. He could feel something leaking from his nose and running down his face and tasted his own blood, but that didn't stop him.

The YED glared madly at Sam again and waved his hand flipping him over and breaking his concentration and stopping him from scratching at his soul. Before he could say anything else, Mary fired two quick rounds directly into the demon's chest. The demon's gloating express suddenly changed to one of shock and surprise and disbelief as he looked down at his chest where the bullets entered his body. Bluish white light suddenly began to seep from the wounds and streaks of pale light raced up his neck and began to burst from his eyes, mouth and ears. He tried to scream but nothing came out but the blinding glow of light making Mary and Sam shield their eyes. He stumbled and fell to his knees as the bullets released their tremendous power into the body destroying the demon's soul for good.

"That was for John and my son you sick, demented bastard. You'll not hurt anyone again." Mary stated staring at the lifeless body lying nearby. She finally felt free of the burden she had been carrying for so long. Mary drew in a long breath and let it out slowly thinking the world around her seemed fresh and anew. Her revenge was over once and for all and her sons were safe along with all the other kids out there he had infected.

 **spn**

Sam felt his body being released and crawled toward his brother. "Dean, hey man, are you okay?" Sam asked as he quickly jerked his jacket off and gently placed it under his head. He jerked his outer shirt off and pressed it to the wounds on his torso, trying to stem the flow of blood. His shirt was quickly soaked and blood ran between his fingers, coating his hands in his brother's blood.

"S'my..." Dean moaned barely being heard as he coughed and bubbles of blood formed in the corner of his mouth and dripped down his chin. He tried to raise his hand to take Sam's but didn't have the strength to do it.

"I'm here." Sam whispered allowing the tears to flow while he found his brother's hand and held it tightly.

"We'll get help; you're gonna be okay..." he sobbed as his chest constricted and it became difficult to breath.

"Dean honey, I'm here." Mary said kneeling on the other side of her son. She moved the bloody shirt long enough to see the extent of his injuries and knew there was no way he would last trying to get him out of here. He had lost too much blood already and trying to move him would only cause more loss. "Can you hear me?"

"Mom..." Dean managed to get out as he coughed up more blood. "De'on..."

"He's dead honey, I got him." she told him caressing his face lovingly as tears ran down her face dropping onto his chest.

"We've got to do something Mom. I'll find something to make a stretcher and get him to the hospital." Sam said starting to get up. He couldn't just sit there and watch Dean die, he had to do something to save him. They had stopped the demon, the vision was supposed to change. Sam was in an panic and wasn't sure what to do.

"No Sam, we can't move him. We're too far away from any help..." Mary told him grabbing his arm to stop him. "He won't make it..." she whispered trying to stay strong for him when she saw him falling apart.

"No, no, I won't accept that!" he cried adamantly looking at the pain filling Mary's eyes. He looked down at his brother and saw the light fading in his eyes and sobbed harder. "No, no you hang on Dean! It can't end like this..." he said his breath hitching as he pressed harder on the wounds and tried to get Dean's attention. "Stay with me bro...Don't you give up on me!" he yelled fiercely trying to hold his attention.

"Castiel, please can you help my son?" Mary prayed adamantly. "Please...He can't die..."

Sam shielded Dean's body when a stranger appeared beside them. He took in his appearance and thought he looked like an accountant or business man in a suit, tie and trench coat. Sam looked to his Mom and back to the man wondering what he was and where he came from. He had to be some supernatural entity to appear out of thin air like that. How their Mom knew this being was beyond him.

"You can not have him yet." Castiel spoke looking past the Winchesters at the reaper that was waiting nearby to reap Dean's soul once he passed. "It is not his time. I won't let you take him." He looked down at Mary's pleading look and kneeled down beside Dean making her move out of the way. He could tell the boy's life was almost gone since his souls was barely pulsing and growing darker with each second. He laid a hand on his forehead and chest. Castiel concentrated his grace on healing the injuries and pulling his soul back into his body before the reaper could harvest it.

Sam watched closely, ready to intervene if he made a wrong move, as he put a hand on Dean's forehead and chest. His eyes widened in disbelief as a bright light glowed from underneath them making him squint against the glare. He looked down at Dean's face and saw his eyes began to flutter before slowly opening slightly to look up at him.

"Dean..." Sam croaked out as he smiled down at this brother and cupped his face with one of his hands. "You're back bro..." he whispered as new tears fell in relief this time that Dean was alive. He moved his bloody shirt and carefully pulled Dean's ripped shirt aside to see his wounds were gone.

"He will be alright now." Castiel said standing back up and brushing his pant knees off.

Mary looked at her son and saw life in his eyes once again. She stood and threw her arms around the angel hugging him tightly without thinking about what she was doing. She quickly let him go and saw a puzzled look on his face. "Thank you...Thank you..." she whispered. "Your debt has been repaid tenfold."

"Take care of your sons Mary Winchester. There is much for both of them to accomplish in their lives. There will be hardships and challenges both will face together and alone. They will be the only hope humanity has when times turn dark. It will be their choices that will shape the world. You have raised them right and should be proud of the men they have become. I may not be able to come again, but if you need me, pray and I will try." he told her before vanishing into thin air.

Mary stood there not sure what to say as she mulled the angel's words over in her mind and wondered what he meant by them. She looked down at her boys and saw neither had heard his remarks and was glad. It frightened her to think of what they might be facing in the future. Sam had helped Dean sit up and had him in a bear hug as he whispered quietly to him words she couldn't hear. She knew she'd have to tell them about the angel, but right now they needed to get out of here. She wanted to be sure Dean was okay and that this nightmare was finally over.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the drama and I told you Castiel would be back in a big way. Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and a huge thanks to those who have left me reviews. The finish line is in sight, two more chapters to go and this story will be finished. If you've not left me a review before, think about doing so before the end. I do like to know the thoughts of my readers. NC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Hello!" a male voice called from the other end of the street making all three turn to look that way to see two men waving to them.

"Please, we need help." Mary replied standing up with the gun in her hand and looking cautiously at the two men heading their way. She wasn't taking any chances with her sons unarmed and hurting.

"Bobby Singer put out a distress call and we were nearby. I'm Roy and that's Jeb." Roy introduced them. "Did we miss all the fun?" he asked looking around at the bodies lying nearby.

"I'm Mary and those are my sons Dean and Sam." she replied. "Sorry to say you did. The fighting's pretty much over."

"As in Winchester?" Jeb asked looking to her and then to her sons.

"I am. Wait, I think I remember a hunt you two helped Bobby on years ago. We took out a nest of vampires."

"Yep that was us." Roy said proudly. "What can we do to help?"

"How 'bout a ride out of here? Bobby's on his way. We can probably meet him somewhere along the way so you won't have to take us all the way back to Sioux Falls."

"No problem. Our car's parked just outside of town where some trees are blocking the road. It's not far, can your boys walk?"

"Sam can you help Dean?" Mary asked going to them and helping Dean to stand.

"I got him Mom." Sam said putting an arm around Dean's waist and steadying him as Dean tried to make his feet cooperate.

"I can make it." Dean mumbled but didn't push Sam away as he helped him walk slowly down the street behind Roy and Jeb.

Mary fell in beside her sons ready to lend support if needed but saw Dean seemed to be doing okay with only Sam's help. She wasn't sure how the angel healed him when he was literally dead, but only that he could and did. Dean's face was still a little pale, but at least his wounds were healed and all that remained to show it even happened were thin pink scars on his torso. She watched them move as one and wondered how she was given such strong, selfless, caring, and wonderful sons. Even though Sam was not her biological son, nor Dean's true brother, he was as much a part of her family as if she had given birth to him. Even with the years of separation between the brothers, she could see that brotherly bond was still there between them. When they were growing up, she suspected they were able to read each other's thoughts and communicate without words and it seemed that was still the case. Dean had made up their own personal hand signals when they had started hunting that only the two of them shared. She smiled to herself when she heard the banter; _'bitch'_ and _'jerk'_ drift back to her. She knew there was no ill intent with either word said between the two since they had used them their whole life out of love, respect, humor, and yes anger, but never in a hurtful way. Mary's steps felt lighter and her heart beat strong with a newfound freedom that allowed her to actually breath and see the world again. That ominous, dark cloud that hung over her youngest son's head was gone now and they all could move on with their lives.

 **spn**

"There's Bobby." Roy commented as Jeb steered the car into the gas station and to a stop beside Bobby's car. Bobby was leaning against the front fender waiting on them and looked anxiously in the back at his adopted family. Dean was in the middle and leaning slightly toward his brother and Mary was smiling sweetly and lovingly at them. He could see the look of triumph in her eyes and knew things must of gone better than expected.

"Bobby thanks for meeting us." Mary said as she climbed out of the back and gave him a hug.

"Are you alright? And the boys?" Bobby asked holding her at arm's length and looking her over for injuries before glancing over at Sam and Dean as they got out. They both were dirty and disheveled and Dean had blood coating his ripped clothes, but he seemed to be moving slowly but without much difficulty with his brother's help.

"I did it Bobby, I stopped him." Mary told him happily and with relief. "It's over, Sam and the others like him are safe now."

"That's good to hear lass. Why don't we head home and celebrate?"

"I like the sound of that, home..." Mary sighed letting him open the passenger door for her so she could get into his car. "Roy, Jeb thanks for the help." he told them shaking their hands firmly.

"Any time Bobby. You know we're there for you." Roy nodded. They got back in the car with a final wave and pulled out to head to their next possible job.

 **spn**

"Bobby, I'm going to run in and get something for us to drink. I won't be long." Sam said after getting Dean settled in the back. "Do you have any Tylenol? I've got one hell of a headache."

"Sure son, I got some in the glove box. Take all the time you need we'll be right here." he replied watching Sam jog to the front door and disappear inside. He waited outside the car watching through the windows as Sam moved around grabbing things. Bobby knew the threat was gone, but he couldn't turn off that desire to protect that easily. Once he saw Sam was heading back out, he dropped into the driver's seat and waited for him to climb in the back and settle down. He handed out a water to their Mom, coffee to Bobby and Gatorades for him and Dean. He thought Dean needed more than water right now and didn't think a beer was good for him. Bobby handed him a bottle of Tylenol and watched him shake six out before returning it. He opened his drink and tossed three of the pills in his mouth and washed them down, sighing softly as he rubbed his temples.

"Here bro, take these." he told Dean holding out his hand with the other pills. He waited and when he didn't take them he took his hand and dropped them into it. "Put them in your mouth." he instructed watching Dean finally realizing there was something there. He raised his hand slowly and put them in his mouth. Sam opened the Gatorade for him and put it in Dean's hand hoping he would take the hint and drink some. "You need to hydrate Dee and wash those pills down."

Dean accepted the drink and sipped on it staring out the window as the scenery flashed by. It was like he was on autopilot and not quit with what was going on around him. He didn't bother trying to talk since he was still trying to process all that had happened to him and to get his mind to catch up.

I got ya a piece of pie if you're hungry." Sam mumbled opening it for him and holding it out.

Dean looked absently at the pie but didn't offer to take it from him. He hadn't said much since the ghost town and was sort of withdrawn into his own world away from everything and every one. His eyes were slightly glazed and had a far away look that didn't get past Sam.

"That's okay if you don't want it now, I'll save it for later." Sam said wrapping the pie back up and sitting the bag on the seat beside him. He knew if pie didn't excite him, he was really out of it. Sam didn't bother trying to talk to him at the moment wanting to give him some space. He glanced at their Mom as she looked back over the seat at them wanting to ask about the stranger but decided to wait until they got home. All that mattered was Dean had been saved, he had not lost him and his vision had not come true. He laid a hand on Dean's arm and squeezed gently to let him know he was there for him. Sam needed the physical contact more than Dean so he would know that this was real and not some dream.

 **spn**

"Hey we're home bro." Sam said quietly to Dean as Bobby pulled up the driveway and stopped at the front of the house. "C'mon let's get out and go inside." he suggested waiting for Dean to react.

Dean looked at the house and fumbled to open the door and get out. Sam scurried out on his side and around the car to take Dean's arm and help him up the steps.

"Sam why don't you take Dean upstairs and let him lay down for a while. It probably wouldn't hurt for you to try and rest a bit too." Mary said thinking they both looked exhausted from their ordeal. She could still see traces of blood on both their faces and hands and knew how close she came to losing them.

"Alright Mom." Sam nodded moving toward the stairs and guiding Dean with him. "A nap does sound pretty good doesn't it bro? I'm sure we'll both feel better afterwards."

"Hey guys, is everything okay?" Andy asked coming from the kitchen when he heard voices in the living room.

"Things are fine now Andy. You're all safe." Mary told him, giving him a brief smile. "It's over with, the demon is dead."

"Cool, that's good to hear."

Mary watched Sam taking his brother upstairs and knew he would take care of him just like when they were growing up. She never had to worry about them one was always there for the other. She went on into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Would ya like a little extra for your coffee?" Bobby asked going to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"How 'bout a straight up shot?" she asked.

"We can do that." he chuckled taking two glasses and pouring shots in each. "Wanna fill me in on what happened out there? How did you get there so fast?"

"I'd like to hear it too." Andy added taking a seat at the table too.

Mary accepted the glass and swirled the liquid around for a moment before tossing it back in one quick swallow feeling it burn all the way down. She coughed softly and finally let her body relax as she dropped into a chair beside Bobby to tell her story. She knew this would be a new one for Bobby since she didn't think any hunter had dealings with an angel before.

 **spn**

"You want the bathroom first?" Sam asked Dean as he paused in the hall looking at his brother to be sure he understood.

Dean shuffled into the bathroom without a word and shut the door behind him. He moved to the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror as he thought over what had happened to him. He ran the water and reached for a washcloth to wipe his face and the blood trail down his neck. Dean looked down at his shredded shirt and removed it looking at his chest and seeing the thin pink lines of healed scars. He carefully ran a finger over one of them to be sure they was real before wiping his chest of the dried blood coating it. The water ran reddish as he rinsed the cloth and wiped it again trying to rid his body of any lasting sign of his torture.

He remembered being taken and intense pain and not being able to move or get to his brother. Dean recalled the demon telling him he was bait to lure his brother out and he would be dealt with once that happened. He fought with everything he had in him, but couldn't break the demon's hold. He hoped Sam wouldn't fall for the trap, but knew if he was in danger Sam would come. He lost consciousness again, When he came to Dean could hear Sam talking and turned his head to see him facing off with the demon. He was thrown backwards and knew the demon was hurting him but couldn't do anything since he was paralyzed. He could feel his life blood slowly draining out of him and started feeling lightheaded and weak and darkness crept into his mind. He wasn't sure what happened until Sam loomed over him begging him not to go. His voice sounded hollow and far away as he kept talking. A young woman stood behind Sam looking at him as if waiting for him to join her. The others didn't seem to see her and he couldn't understand why. His brain was fuzzy and didn't want to work as it got harder to breath. At one point, Dean knew he was standing beside them and was looking down at his own body.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to guide you." she said softly as she held out her hand. "You're going to a better place..."

Dean started to reach for it but a gravely voice invaded his thoughts telling her it was not his time. Before he knew what was happening, a force pulled him back into his body and he started coming around. He coughed and groaned in pain as all his senses woke up at once overloading his awareness. Sam was talking to him and crying before pulling him up and wrapping him in a bear hug so tight he could barely breath. He looked toward their Mom and saw a stranger standing beside her and suddenly he was gone. Dean blinked rapidly wondering if he was hallucinating or did that just happen. He felt strange and out of sync with the world around him, but didn't protest when Sam helped him to stand and they started walking. It was like his mind and body were on different wave lengths. Dean closed his eyes wanting nothing more than to lie down and let his body catch up with the world. He splashed water on his face and cupped his hand to sip some before drying off and opening the door to find Sam standing there waiting on him.

He walked slowly into their bedroom and to his bed. Dean untied his boots and got them off along with his jeans and pulled the covers down to slip under them. His eyes were heavy but he watched through half closed lids for Sam to join him. It wasn't long before he came into the room and went to his own bed shucking his shoes and jeans too.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked looking over at his brother and studying him closely.

"'m 'ine." he slurred not able to hold his eyes open any longer and let them close. His entire body felt heavy and weighted down. He thought maybe that's how it would feel after being on the brink of death like he was. No one had to tell him that he died because he just knew.

"Get some rest bro, we'll talk later." Sam whispered getting into bed and turning on his side so he could see his brother. He wasn't sure how much Dean remembered about everything, but hoped he would talk to him and not keep it bottled up inside. It scared the crap out of him at how close he came to losing his brother back there and was just happy whoever the stranger was had been able to save him. He thought about it all and thought about what he was able to do. Even though it didn't stop the demon, it did slow him down and actually seemed to hurt him. If he had been a lower level demon, Sam was sure he could have killed him like he did the others. He rubbed his forehead hoping the headache that had developed when he used his powers would ease now that he was lying down and letting himself relax and unwind. He didn't realize how exhausted he was until his head hit the pillow. Sam couldn't believe all this was over and the threat had been eliminated. Sleep came quickly as he plunged into a sea of nothingness as the world moved on around him.

* * *

 **A/N: They're safe now. Thank you to everyone who has taken this journey with me. One more chapter and we will be finished. Reviews welcome. NC**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So my dear readers we are at the end of the journey on this story. I hope you have enjoyed it and I will have another one sometime this week. Thank you to all for the support and reviews along the way. You guys are the best. I know this is short, but their fight is over. Reviews appreciated. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Darkness had descended across the land and cast the bedroom into shadows as the older brother began to stir under the covers. He rolled over and wiped a hand down his face as he blinked hard to clear his blurry vision. Once he could see, Dean saw he was in his own bedroom and vaguely recalled how he got there. He quickly sat up and looked to the other bed, but a bout of dizziness had him moaning and caused bitter bile to tickle the back of his throat.

"Hey, man you okay?" Sam asked as he fought his way out of the covers and stumbled to his brother's bed. "What's going on?"

"Dizzy..." Dean mumbled as he eased back down onto the mattress.

"You need to take it easy at first. After what happened..." Sam started but stopped not wanting to cause Dean any more discomfort especially if he didn't remember. "Do you remember any of it?" he asked cautiously watching Dean for signs of distress.

After clearing his throat and accepting the water Sam offered and sipping some before he answered. "Yeah, most of it. You shouldn't of come Sammy. You know he wanted you."

"How could I not Dean?" Sam asked in shock he would even say that. "You're my brother and I'd do anything for you, hell I'd die for you. No way I wouldn't come. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing really to talk about. The demons got me when I was coming out of the store and I woke up in that ghost town. They played around a bit but nothing I couldn't handle and then I was knocked out again. When I came to you were there, so you know the rest."

"You know I would of gone with him if it meant saving your life." Sam said in a serious tone.

"Thanks bro...I'm glad it didn't come down to that. You know I would of torn hell's doors down and fought every demon down there to get you back. I couldn't of lived with that and you know it." Dean whispered softly as they sat side by side for a moment in silence. "So who was that guy with Mom and how did she kill the demon?" he asked changing the subject so it wouldn't get sappy between them.

"I have no idea, but he saved your life. He brought you back from the brink of death so I'd say he's some powerful being." Sam commented as he tried to work out in his mind what could do that. "Mom must of had some special bullets made up but I don't know what they're made of. I've never seen any that would kill a demon like that, especially one so powerful."

"Guess we need to talk to Mom and get some answers." he said sitting up slowly this time and sitting there for a moment before shoving Sam off his bed so he could swing his legs over the side to get up.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." he grunted as he stood and took a tentative step to be sure he wouldn't be face planting.

"Let me get you some sweats and tee shirt." Sam offered going to his dresser and pulling out the clothes for Dean to put on. He grabbed his own sweats and slipped them on and waited for Dean to dress before both headed down the hall and down the stairs in search of their Mom.

 **spn**

"Boys..." Mary said lovingly when she saw them in the doorway. "Are you hungry? Sit and I'll fix you two plates." she insisted getting up to go to the stove where pots were sitting with food. She picked up a clean plate and began to spoon food onto it and did the same to a second plate. "Here you go nothing fancy...Andy and I threw it together."

"I'm sure it's fine Mom." Sam said accepting a plate and giving her a thankful smile.

"Dean honey how are you feeling?" she asked gently as she sat a plate in front of him. She lingered for a moment and rubbed his shoulders before taking her seat again.

"I'm fine Mom." Dean replied, clearing his throat and looking at the food before him. He picked up a fork and took a small bite, working hard to swallow it.

"Dean, I had the sheriff pick your car up and bring it back here." Bobby told him.

"Thanks Bobby. I was hoping someone took care of my Baby."

"Mom..." Sam asked as he paused in eating. "How'd you kill that demon?"

"I found a dealer that sells certain unusual items and found a strange blade that I had a friend melt down and make bullets for me. I'm really not sure what it was made of or where it came from, but I think it was a Heavenly weapon. I took pictures you can see later. There were sigils and an inscription on it that I hope Bobby might know what it says."

"I can look at it too and see if I recognize it." Sam offered.

"Thanks honey. Maybe between the two of you you can figure it out."

"We'll give it a shot." Bobby added.

"Who was that guy at the ghost town that helped us?"

"He was an angel." Mary said looking up at Sam to see his reaction. "His name is Castiel."

"Wait? What?" Dean asked looking up at his Mom to be sure he heard right. "That was an angel?"

"An angel? Holy crap? How in the world do you know him?" Sam asked.

"I rescued him by accident and he saved Dean to repay the debt."

"And this Castiel helped you without wanting anything in return?"

"Yes. Something just told me to take the crystal jar with the feather in it and I am so glad I did." she said laying a hand on Dean's arm and smiling at him.

"I think there's more to the story than that, but I'll wait for until another day." Sam said and turned to Andy.

"So Andy what are you going to do now that it's safe?"

"You know I've not really thought about it?" Andy shrugged. "I could got back to Guthrie I guess."

"I think a certain waitress might like that." Dean commented smiling slyly.

"Really? You think she likes me?" he asked sitting up straighter, surprised with the remark.

"Pretty sure." Sam added a smirk on his face.

"Wow...Then that decides it." he said happily. "I think I'll head out in the morning."

"We'll miss ya son, and good luck with your life." Bobby told him seeing how excited he seemed at the prospect of heading back to his hometown and the girl waiting there.

Mary looked around the table at her sons and family and thought about what Castiel had told her about them. No matter what Fate had in store for them she was going to be right there to help them through it. She wanted them to know they were not in this alone. She would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

Sam looked over at their Mom and saw her lost in thought and smiled when she looked his way. Mary smiled back at him and knew deep down in her heart that no matter what was thrown at them they would face it together as a family. She knew they were stronger together than apart and nothing that was put in their path would change that. The fate of the world might rest on their shoulders some day, but she would be there beside them to share the burden. She looked up when Sam and Dean laughed at something Andy said and smiled to herself thinking that was the most precious sound in the world.

 **THE END**


End file.
